Holiday One Shots
by Lady Kathryne
Summary: A collection of holiday based one shots... most of them are from Christmas but a few others are thrown in there too. Each story has it's own rating, and if it's a follow up chapter, it will be marked as such... otherwise... they stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Until Your Home Again

**Pairing**: Bella/ Embry

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Summary: **

Embry Call is a returning marine who was wounded in combat while saving three other marines. He's back home and in Seattle and none too pleased that he can't walk. Little does he know, his girlfriend- who he hasn't seen in eight months has a very welcomed surprise for him as well as an incentive to make good on his promise to walk again- even though the doctors told him it wouldn't happen again.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Jacob Black had patience for a great many things. He'd been taking care of his disabled father since he was only 12 years old. He'd learned patience a very long time ago. What he couldn't stomach, what he hated above all else, was pity. Pity of any kind left a sour taste in his mouth, and he did his best to leave it at the door of what ever room he walked into. There were some times though, that it was warranted- now however, wasn't one of them.

"Come on, just one more time. I know you're hurting, but don't give up on me now."

Jacob had been working with wounded soldiers and veterans in the physical therapy wing of Seattle Veteran's Memorial Hospital for a little over a year. He was 28 years old and had been a licensed physical therapist for the last two years of his life. He already had all the skill he'd ever need from dealing with his dad, but he didn't want to work with ordinary civilians. His dad had told him to find meaning in everything he did and give others meaning as well. What better way to do that than to work with soldiers.

His current patient was a marine corporal who'd been passed over twice before for being too difficult. His Humvee had been hit by an IED and shrapnel from the wreck had nearly torn his leg off at the knee. Despite that, he'd saved the lives of two other men- the driver and gunner inside- and even carried his partner and friend, fellow corporal Quil Ateara- on his back to the safety zone.

"I can't! Fuck! I'm tired as hell! Go bug someone else you jackass!" Embry snarled, sitting down heavily in his wheel chair with shaking arms.

"Come on man, lighten up. Ol' doc don't need your shit. He's only tryin to help ya."

"Can it Whitlock, you pansy ass flyboy."

Jacob sighed and crouched down beside Embry. His harsh words and angry attitude were two of the main reasons he'd been pushed off on other therapists. There was only so much they could take before they'd been worn down. It took a special person to take insult after insult and brush it off. Luckily Jacob was one such person. He'd heard it from his dad.

"One more for the road?" Jacob asked. He'd seen the determination in Embry's eyes. This was only the pain talking.

Embry smirked. "You'd have made one hell of a marine, doc."

"You're stallin' Call."

Embry scowled and hauled himself up. "I thought I told you to can it. Fucking air men! Grow a set and come down to the real fight sometime. Let's see how much you talk then!"

Jacob only shook his head walking slowly beside Embry as he used the bars to help him walk. "Just remember, Jasper, you're up next."

Quil, who had been working with Jared Cameron, another therapist, laughed at Jasper's paling face. Jacob and Jared were almost exactly the same. They both had all the patience in the world. Both of them were notorious hard asses among the soldiers because they both hated pity. It didn't help them get better, so it wasn't needed, nor did they give it.

"That ain't fair doc! Jane is supposed to be workin with me! Or Alice…" Jasper stuttered.

Jared shot Jacob a look and both of them rolled their eyes. "They're out of town for the holidays already. They took an early vacation… neither of them will be back before the first." Jared supplied.

Jasper only groaned causing the other soldiers to laugh. Their laughter doubled when they heard 'fucking grunts' muttered under his breath.

Two hours later found Jacob sitting at a table with Embry, Quil and two fellow marines and members of their unit- corporal Paul Lahote and sergeant Sam Uley- enjoying a game of poker after dinner. He was one of the few therapists to try and get to know the soldiers on a personal level. He got better results for it too. He'd even won the praise of some of the other doctors- even if he wasn't looking for it.

"So… doc… now that you're finished trying to kill us… you goin home soon for the holidays?" Quil asked. "We all heard the nurses talking about it.. Wonderin why you were still here. We all wanna know." He said when Jacob raised an eyebrow.

Jacob shook his head in mild amusement. Nurses talked too much. "I'm not… nothing really to go home to. I'll drive out on Christmas to see my dad and sister… but… it's just me."

"Well that sucks… no girlfriend… no wife?" Sam asked.

"No… there was one once. Megan… but… we drifted apart after school when her dad got more and more sick. She moved back to Colorado. We still talk sometimes.. But… nope, just me. Last I heard she's engaged to some hot shot wanna be lawyer…" He shrugged.

Paul shook his head. "Some guys get all the luck."

"Tell me about it!" Quil muttered. He was glaring down at the other end of the room where an airman was griping about having to use a cane to walk. They all snorted.

"Hey, so, when is your mom bringing Claire back?" Embry asked to break the tension.

It worked. Quil grinned. "She'll be here tomorrow actually. My mom said she was asking about me today!"

"How old is she now?" Jacob asked.

"She'll be two on the 31st. She looks just like her mom…" Quil trailed off and sighed. His eyes grew watery and he turned his head.

Paul and Sam eyed him curiously. They may have been from the same unit, but he and Sam had been relatively new to the group as a whole. They were all from Seattle they learned, but had grown up in different parts of the city.

"Cassidy died giving birth to Claire. Quil had all of a week with Claire before our unit was deployed again." Embry supplied for them.

"Damn… I'm sorry bro…"

Quil smiled. "It's alright. It hurts… Cassy was my best friend- other than Embry- but… I have a piece of her left in Claire. I'm kind of glad I got hurt… in a way. I don't have to leave again. Once we're out of here we're all getting discharged."

"We owe you Embry." Sam told him.

Paul nodded. "You saved our asses."

"I was doing my job." Embry huffed. He'd never see himself as the hero they claimed he was. It just made him more of one to them.

Jacob smiled. "So what about the rest of you lazy asses? Anyone else got family coming tomorrow?"

"My wife, Leah, is coming." Sam grinned.

Paul smirked. "My girlfriend Emily is coming to see me."

"What about you, Embry? Got a hot date for tomorrow?"

Embry sighed. He opened his mouth several times before laying his cards down and rolling his chair over to a nearby window. Quil smiled sadly.. He'd grown up with Embry. They'd gone through school together, gotten into fights, been suspended, graduated and even enlisted in the marines together. Once they were out of boot camp they'd been put in the same unit and had each other's backs throughout. He was Quil's brother in every way but blood.

"He asked her not to come." He finally said while staring at Embry.

"The fuck for?!" Paul asked with wide eyes.

Quil sighed. "He doesn't think she'll see him as he was anymore. She swore she'd still love him, but, he still wants to be able to take care of **her** not have her take care of **him**."

They could all understand that. Sam especially. "How long have they been together?"

"Off and on all through high school. Once senior year started, something just clicked. They still fought, but they never broke up. They've been serious since."

Paul was too impressed to say anything. He and his current girlfriend, Emily had been together for two years. Up until hearing Quil, he'd thought his relationship was pretty serious.

Jacob sat next to Embry, not saying a word. He'd either talk or not. He inwardly smirked when he saw Embry roll his eyes at him. He always did that before leveling him with a tongue lashing.

"Go away doc. You're a _physical_ therapist, not a shrink." Embry quipped.

Jacob shrugged. "I'll listen if you wanna talk. Or bitch."

"You really would have made on hell of a marine." Embry mused. He looked over his shoulder to see Quil being wheeled out of the rec room by a giggling blonde nurse. "Lights out already?"

"Almost. They left early in case you wanted to talk."

"Quil… dammit."

"Nope… Paul."

That surprised him. "Why?"

"He said he's been where you are." Jacob shrugged.

Embry snorted. "I'm sure. Save for life imprisonment in a chair, we're not really that much alike."

"You kind of are… you're both foul mouthed, insufferable, obnoxious pains in the rear end who would go through hell and back for their friends."

"Jack ass."

Jacob shrugged. "Gonna tell me about your girl?"

His face lit up. "Where do I start? Bella… her name is Bella. She's amazing! She's got this chestnut colored hair that frames her face perfectly. She's got these deep brown eyes you could almost fall into. She's a damn amazing cook… sexy as sin without trying and sweet as honey. Smart.. Sassy.. Responsible.. Loyal.." Embry sighed.

"So why not see her?" Jacob pressed.

Embry shook his head. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I don't want her to see me this weak."

There was the truth of it. Jacob sighed. "Listen…from me to you… you're a LOT stronger than me."

Embry looked up, startled. "What do you mean?"

"I'd have given up after the first few days. Some pain I can handle. I had my leg in a cast in high school… but to have to force myself to go through that… Embry, you've been my patient for a little over two weeks now. And that's only because you pushed away the first two. You've been in therapy for two _months_ now and you're already doing more than the operating doctors said you would. That's not weakness… it's strength."

Nothing more was said as Jacob wheeled him to his room. The routine was almost mechanical as Embry made ready for bed. Jacob gave him one last wave before the lights went off and he was left to his thoughts in the dark.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Embry was completely shocked when Jacob came to get him the next day for therapy. Instead of heading to the 'torture chamber' as some of the soldiers had dubbed it, Jacob was wheeling him to the maternity ward.

"What the actual fuck?" doc, you've lost your damn mind! What the fuck are we doing up here?"

"Just shut up and meet your daughter."

"M-my daughter? The fuck are you smoking? Take me back to my damn room or move and I'll do it my damn self!"

"Embry?" He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere.

His eyes slowly roved over the dimly lit room. There in the corner next to a dome covered basinet sat the woman he hoped to one day call his wife.

"Bella?" He didn't fight when Jacob rolled his closer.

"Hi…" She sounded exhausted.

Embry was stunned. There in the covered basinet was a tiny replica of himself. "You… but…"

"Your mom helped me. I found out a couple weeks after you'd left. We didn't want you distracted- she wanted me to tell you I refused. I watched the news every night. I knew you weren't in a safe zone… so I said to hold off and I'd handle the consequences whne you came home." She said with her chin wobbling.

"Baby girl…" He was floored. He wanted to be pissed. She'd gone through an entire pregnancy and birth by herself just so he wouldn't worry about her. He should have been furious. But he knew and understood why she'd done it.

"How mad are you?"

He finally wheeled himself closer to where he was sitting. "I want to be pissed. But I get it."

"I thought I could hold out. But I got the letter asking me not to come see you. Your mom said you just needed a little more time. But it upset me… stupid hormones… your therapist came to see me this morning. I guess doctors know you by name. baby… your mouth, I swear."

He chuckled. When he looked over his shoulder he was surprised to see Jacob gone. "Yeah, doc would have made a damn good marine…" He turned to look at his daughter again. There was no doubt she was his. Bella would never cheat. "What's her name?"

"Say hello to Makenzii Nicole Call."

Embry was floored. That had been his sister's name until she was killed by a drunk driver when she was only ten. "Does my mom know?"

"I asked her first. I told her what I wanted to name her… she cried… and then she thanked me for honoring your sister."

"I love you… so much. You're so amazing. What would I do without you?"

"You'd go nuts!" A voice boomed from the doorway.

Bella grinned. "Quil Ateara, you keep that loud trap of yours shut or I'll sew it shut for you!" She scolded playfully.

"Oh she's with a marine alright!" Sam grinned. He and Paul wheeled in behind Quil and sat just in the doorway. Thankfully the room was spacious.

"Jacob told us. We had to come make sure the kid wasn't cursed with your ugly mug." Paul teased.

"You wait till I tell Emily." Quil grinned.

Embry's eyes met Jacob's. There was no thanks that would be enough. So it went unsaid. But Jacob saw it in his eyes. Instead, he said, "Remind me again doc… how long am I here again?"

"Not much longer." Jacob smiled. "You gotta walk out of here though."

Bella leaned her head on his shoulder after being formally introduced to Sam and Paul. "I can't wait to see you home walking with Makenzii."

"What if I'm not?" He noticed his friends trying hard to pretend they weren't listening.

"You will be. You're too stubborn to quit. And I'm too stubborn to lose faith. So I'll keep praying and you'll keep getting stronger. Before you know it, you'll be out of here."

No one could fault her. They all felt that way.

"Until I'm home." He liked the way that sounded.

"Until you come home."

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Jacob grinned when he saw Embry packing his duffle bag. It had been a hard fought road. Three months of sweat and tears, but Embry call was finally being sent home.

"I think I'm gonna miss you, you son of a bitch." Embry huffed.

Jacob grinned. "You have my number. Same with Sam, Paul and Quil. Jared too. Even though you didn't really work with him. We all live around each other- amazingly enough."

"Yeah, yeah. You got ours too. Don't try to hide from us fucker. You forget, we can all walk again. We'll come find your ass." Embry teased.

"Oh get the hell out of here." Jacob grinned and shook his hand.

Embry waved him off and grumbled half heartedly about being forced back into a wheelchair. It changed when he saw Bella and Makenzii. He happily allowed her to help him into her car and grinned the whole way to their apartment. It took them a little bit to make it up the steps, but he couldn't help but sigh in content when the door was closed behind them.

Bella's hands wrapped around his waist after Makenzii was placed in her crib. "It may be three months late, but this is the best Christmas present ever. You're home."

"It's an early birthday present for me. I'm home." He told her.

Bella grinned. "You're home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Snowflake Confessions

**Pairing**: Bella/

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** friendship

**Summary: **

A quiet day with nothing to do has the pack heading into the woods for a snowball fight. In the midst of flying snow and balls of ice, a certain wolf slips away to tell Bella his biggest secret. He can only pray that she'll accept it as the truth.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

"Man, I'm bored!" Brady whined. He was lounging on Seth's couch watching a game of Call of Duty. Collin and Seth only nodded in agreement. They'd been home from school on winter vacation for two days. There were only so many video games they could play in between patrols with the pack. They'd been wolves for a year now, and even that has lost it's glamour after the family that has caused their change had moved back into town.

"We could always go bug the girls…" Collin finally suggested.

"Hell no! They'd have our hides! They went shopping with Emily and Bella for Christmas dinner. If those two get pissed before or during shopping, no one gets fed… if no one gets fed… well… I'd rather not see what would happen." Seth shivered.

Brady shuddered at the thought. "I'm not exactly game for pissing off the older wolves."

Whatever Collin was about to say fell short as his phone buzzed on the coffee table. Seth's was quick to follow. Brady smirked. He'd purposely left his phone at home. He didn't want to be bugged.

"Nice. Come on guys. Pack snowball fight. Sam's giving us the day off."

Seth grinned. "And the girls are gonna play too! Awesome!" He turned the game off and made sure all their trash was thrown away. His mom would kill him if the house was left messy.

"But I thought Ashleigh was sick…" Brady quipped.

Collin shrugged. "Bella is gonna fill in." He said following him and Seth out of the house. He closed the door and followed them down the front walk.

It was a ten minute run by wolf to get to the clearing they would be playing in.. normally they'd have used the whole forest- but with the girls playing, they wanted to make it easy. As usual, the overeager pups that they were, they were the first to show up.

"I hope I'm teamed with Bella." Collin mused.

Brady nodded. "That girl is damn sneaky. I'll give you that."

"Too bad none of us imprinted on her…" Collin sighed. "It'd be hot to have an older girlfriend."

Seth rolled his eyes. "Quil would kick your ass if he heard you say that."

"He should just man up and tell her then. I don't get why he doesn't." Brady grumbled.

"He doesn't think she'd believe it, I guess. I mean, it does seem a little far fetched." Collin mused.

After all, Quil and Bella had been around one another for almost a year now. And Quil had looked in her eyes numerous times without giving anything away. The only reason he wasn't a growling mess around the older wolves was because he knew none of them felt that way for her. Bella was just a sister to them. Even Paul, who at one point had hated her. She'd earned his respect the day she'd nearly broken every bone in her arm from slapping Edward across the face when he'd insulted the pack. She'd run straight to Quil, Jacob and Embry and had stayed since.

"What seems a little far fetched?" A new voice sounded from behind them.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Nothing, Leah. We were having a _private_ conversation."

Brady and Collin snickered. Neither of them had older sisters, so they didn't understand the torment Seth endured from Leah on an almost daily basis. They shifted nervously however when Leah started pressing buttons. Their usually chipper friend grew more and more antsy until he finally lost his temper with his sister and swung. They may have been older now, but the she wolf still out ranked them in the pack, and they didn't want to chance getting on her bad side to help Seth out. It wasn't until they heard Jacob calling them to break it up that they realized the pack had finally shown up.

Seth huffed and pushed Leah away from him. "Hey guys."

"Everything ok?" Jacob asked with a raised eyebrow.

Leah rolled her eyes. "It's fine. I'm allowed to pick on my brother." She snarked.

Sam sighed. "The girls should be here soon. Bella stopped to check on Ashleigh. She got sent home from work early."

Jacob sighed. "What's wrong with her, Jake?" Jared asked.

"She caught the flu bug from someone at work this past weekend. She had to call Sam and have him come get me away from the house for a little while." Jacob huffed.

Brady and Collin only snickered. Paul rolled his eyes. "Just wait, pups. Your imprints are out there." He smirked at their horrified faces.

Embry nodded his head towards Bella's jeep. "Here they come."

Jacob grinned. Bella's old truck had finally keeled over and died. Jacob had convinced her to scrap it and use the money to buy the used jeep he'd seen only two days before that. She'd affectionately dubbed the new jeep 'beast Jr.' upon sight, and $2,000.00 later, it was hers.

Quil couldn't help the smile that slid across his lips when he saw Bella stepping out of the jeep. His wolf almost whined when she barely glanced his way, in favor of hugging Jacob and filling him in on how Ashleigh was doing. Jacob and Embry gave him sympathetic smiles and patted his back. It was their way of reminding him that if he'd only tell her, things would be easier.

For his part, Quil rolled his eyes and shook his head. Now wasn't the right time. He didn't want the whole pack to see him groveling for her forgiveness when she found out he'd been keeping things from her.

"So, obviously, there are normal humans involved… how are we doing this?" Brady wondered.

"I say we split the imprinted couples up… opposite teams… we could make Sam and Emily team captains since they're the alpha pair…" Collin mused.

Everyone shrugged. It **was** a good suggestion.

By the time they were finished, Sam ended up with Kim, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah and Collin on his team. That left Emily with Jared, Rachel, Jacob, Bella, Seth and Brady. Sam inwardly sighed. At least the three notorious trouble makers weren't on the same team. He was lucky he had at least two of them together. And they were on his team this time around. Then again… Emily had Bella and Jacob.. The teams might have been evenly matched after all.

"So… rules are simple… you can hide behind the forts, or behind trees, logs and rocks, but if you're hit by a snowball, you sit." Jared declared.

"Last one standing wins." Paul added.

Bella smirked, her eyes alight with mischief. Embry noticed and nudged Quil when he saw her whispering to Jacob before pulling out white hats, gloves and scarves for the girls. His eyes widened when he saw the color of her outfit.

Sneaky woman…

"She's decked out in white…" Leah smirked.

"They all are.." Jared mused taking the time really inspect the imprints.

"Who's idea was that?" Sam grinned towards Bella.

"We need **some** kind of advantage!" She huffed.

Quil shook his head with amusement. It was no wonder he'd fallen head over heels for her. She was sassy, smart, sweet and playful all wrapped up in a sexy little body that was made even more sexy because of the fact that she didn't waste time covering it with garbage… like the make up the sluts in Forks wore every time they came to the beach. Even his wolf had very little to complain about- other than her being a little on the skinny side.

"Let's give the girls time to hide while we make the forts…" He suggested.

Bella eyed Quil with a wistful smile on her lips that didn't go unnoticed by Embry or Jacob. The poor girl was lying to herself if she thought they didn't know she had feelings for the chocolate furred wolf. It was only a matter of time before he broke through her defenses. None of them were sure how much more patience either of them had left in them though.

"You've got until we're finished here. And no one throws snowballs at the girls hard." Sam warned.

Quil watched Bella run off, fully intent on tracking her down, game be damned. The white outfit just made it more of a challenge to him and his wolf. They'd find their mate, and then they'd never let her go.

(~_~_~_~_~_~)

As soon as the forts were made, the game was started. The girls it had turned out, had made their own forts around the outside of the clearing. They'd been smart- using trees and logs at their backs, but not smart enough for the wolf pups. They'd managed to avoid being hit so far, but they'd been forced from their man made shelters. Rachel had tried to sneak up on Paul, only to be hit in the side by Kim.

"Not fair, Kim! We had a deal!" Rachel pouted playfully.

Kim's ready reply was cut off by Emily's well time snowball to her back. She shrugged before sprinting off. Kim only sighed and grinned. "You'll get yours Emily!"

"Hey… where's Bella?" Colli finally wondered.

It was down to Seth, Brady, Paul and Sam. The others had been hit and were not supplying ammo for the last four players. Paul shrugged and dodged a snowball to the face.

"Where's Quil?" Brady snickered, ducking a snowball from Paul while aiming for Sam at the same time. Sam rolled his eyes and ducked easily.

Seth flipped backwards sending his own snowball towards Sam, landing with a smirk when it hit Sam in the shoulder, all the while dodging a snowball from Paul to the head. Sam sighed. Seth had always been a little bit of a show off.

In no time at all it was down to Seth and Paul after Paul had ambushed Brady while he'd been making more snowballs for Seth. He'd tried to get both of them at once, but Seth's keen hearing had caught the movement and ducked easily to avoid a blow to the chest.

Quil could hear it all, he just didn't care. He wasn't completely in control at the moment. His wolf was on the hunt and Bella Swan was the prey. She was heavily on his mind as he followed her scent a little ways past the clearing. Her eyes, her smile, her flowing hair, her body… her smell- strawberries and vanilla… close by.

'My mate.'

He agreed whole heartedly with his wolf. It was past time for him to tell her what he knew. But, it had to be the human part of him to do it. She'd understand it better without the animal to interfere.

The chocolate brown fur gave him away easily enough, but Bella forgot just how keep a wolf's hearing was, and just how fast they could move. It took her all of five seconds to come out of hiding, another five seconds to scoop up her snowball, and a total of ten seconds to land on her back with Quil hovering over her. She watched with wide surprised eyes as he smirked down at her.

"Gotcha Bells." He whispered, his voice husky.

She swallowed and tentatively put her hands on his sides. She'd always envied the wolves high body temperatures. Even in the winter time, they could walk around shirtless and not catch their death in the cold. She shifted just slightly, allowing Quil to settle between her legs more comfortably.

"Quil… you DO have some kind of clothing on, right?" She asked finally.

He brushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes. "Yeah, don't worry, Bella. I'm a kid at heart, not a perv."

She didn't know why she was so disappointed. "Most of the time anyways." She'd wonder why she was feeling the way she was later.

He inwardly smirked when her breath caught as their eyes met. "Most of the time." He repeated.

"Quil?" Something had changed. Bella was smart enough to realize that. Somehow, Quil had finally found a way past the walls she'd erected to keep her heart safe.

"Bella, I need to tell you something…" He murmured, his fingers brushing over her face.

'Here it comes.' She mused.

"I imprinted… my wolf did really…"

Her breath left her in one fell whoosh. She couldn't have heard those words. She'd been just about to let him in. she'd already fallen for him.

"…The moment we saw you…" He trailed off when he smelled her tears. "Bella?"

All she'd heard was he'd imprinted. Not that she was it for him. She'd started shutting down immediately afterwards. She was confused as to why he was telling her though. They were best friends, of course, but, was he looking for advice like Jacob had? She didn't know if she could tell him how to tell another girl she was his forever.

"Bella, look at me, please?" Quil tried again.

She gasped when her eyes met his. She saw the love and concern shining there for her. She couldn't help the confusion that danced through her eyes. "You imprinted…"

"On you." He nodded.

"On me?" She echoed. "When?"

Quil sighed. "The day I saw you… well the day my wolf first saw you. I've been trying to tell you… I just didn't think you'd believe it. We've seen each other for so long now…first we were hunting ol' red… then the Cullens came back… but you put Edward in his place… and then-"

Bella cut him off with a kiss. "You didn't have to wait a whole year, you know…" She teased lightly.

"You're not mad?" He checked.

She shrugged. "I want to be. But , I get it. I'm just… really happy."

He grinned and leaned down to kiss her again, rejoicing at the ability to freely do so. His wolf was howling inside. "You know this means you're stuck with me right?"

"Bella nodded. "I'm not complaining."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** No Place I'd Rather Be

**Pairing**: Paul/Bella

**Rating**: M- mostly for language

**Genre:** friendship/ romance

**Summary: **

Paul is a marine- has been for eight years now. His wife just happens to be his best friend from childhood- none other than Bella Lahote nee Swan. She gave birth to his second child- a son- while he was deployed overseas. Now that he's home, he gets to find out why he fell in love with her all over again.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

"Hey, Lahote, you excited? It's our turn out to patrol soon! I'm with you guys today!" Paul eyed the new kid. Pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes and save for the muscles earned in boot camp, not a scar on him. He was fresh out too and had only been assigned to Paul's unit for the last month. So far, Paul had avoided him. He only shook his head now and walked away. Wonders never ceased to amaze him.

"O-okay… cool… see you soon!"

His friends- the original Desert Ghosts, as their unit was named- snickered in the corner. Sam Uley, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. They were a force to be reckoned with in a fire fight. No one had ever seen them lose it under pressure and they made sure to get whatever job needed to be done, done quickly and efficiently without so much as being seen by the enemy. With the high praise to their job skill, came the unfortunate side effect of being less than welcome to anyone outside of their small group. They were well known for their lack of acceptance to 'new blood.'

Mike Newton, aka Newt, may have been a marine in the Desert Ghost unit, but he'd not truly earned his spot yet. It had been given to him as a place holder because a more deserving marine had given his life in the line of duty. He'd have to earn that spot for himself. So far… it was slow coming.

"Pussy." Paul muttered.

Jared smirked. "Now now, don't be too harsh. After all he IS just a baby."

"Baby's gonna get one of us killed if he doesn't shut the fuck up with that shit." Jacob nodded to where Mike was doing a poor impression of a rock star.

"Dumb fuck." Quil snorted.

"Hey Sam, gimme your lighter." Paul huffed. "Mine's out."

Sam shook his head and tossed the lighter towards Paul's head. He wasn't surprised when Paul caught it before it even got close to its mark. "You're supposed to be quitting… remember?" He teased.

Paul only shrugged and inhaled greedily. He'd need the fix if he was going to be putting up with the dumb fuck today.

"Bella's gonna skin your ass alive." Jacob grinned.

Paul shook his head. "Nah, she's got enough to worry about besides me killing myself slowly. Adam's got a girlfriend already." He grinned.

"Uh oh, who's the unlucky girl?" Embry teased.

Paul gave him a one finger salute before hopping up to move to his rack. "Her name's Autumn. She's a little girl in his pre school class. Here she sent a picture in the last letter. There's one of Noah in there too." He said handing the pictures to Embry.

"Damn, man! Noah's getting big! How old is he now? Seven months or so?"

"Nine months, actually." Paul answered. "He walked yesterday. Bella sent me a message on Facebook."

Sam shook his head. "Leah said Caleb is rolling over now."

Jacob sighed too. "Liam knows my face from pictures, but he doesn't know me. Emily tries… but… it's hard.. You know?"

Embry and Quil stayed quiet. Angela had told Embry that everything was fine in the pregnancy so far, but he still worried. It had been a surprise to the both of them that he'd been given an extra week of leave. That whole week had been celebrated in their bed and her pregnancy was the result of it.

Quil sighed. He was the only one of them so far with a little girl. His little Claire was left in the capable hands of the most amazing woman in the world- if you were to ask him. Of course, Jacob still couldn't believe sometimes his best friend was his brother in law too.

"Man, I hate not having a kid sometimes. I get why Kim doesn't want one just yet… she doesn't wanna go through it alone, and I don't want her to either, but I miss out on this shit!" Jared huffed- only mildly upset.

"Yeah, but bro, you wait till we're back stateside, you'll have one up on us… you'll be the only one who gets to deal with the whole pregnancy." Sam reminded him.

"And the delivery." Paul added.

The atmosphere changed in an instant when the shouts came in over the radio. A convoy had been attacked as they were headed back to the base. There was a Humvee pinned down and four men were stranded on the road.

"That sounds like Clearwater and his group. They've worked with us before. I heard him talkin down Fuller because they had new kids in their unit they were showin the ropes to." Jacob said in shock.

"Damn! Suit up boys!" Paul shouted.

There was a flurry of activity as everyone suited up and made sure their weapons and ammo were all in order. Paul was only mildly miffed when they stuck Mike with him, Jared, Embry and Quil. As long as he did his job, things would be fine.

The rescue had gone perfect. They'd gotten the Humvee evacuated and rescued the stranded- and wounded- marines. They were walking back to the vehicles so as not to draw too much attention to themselves when Mike had to try and play the cowboy. He'd seen them being followed. When he turned around to tell the man to leave, Paul had had enough. He took his mind off the task at hand for a split second to reprimand Mike when all hell broke loose.

Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea, two marines Paul had known for a year now, ended up near fatally wounded from gunshots. Jared had been helping Paul stabilize them when he took a bullet to the neck. Even Embry had taken a bullet to the arm in his efforts to help stabilize the three.

They'd been air lifted out as soon as they were back at base. When their boots touched the ground, before anyone could stop him, Paul's fist connected to Mike's jaw. They watched as the boy went down with one hit. Another punch to Mike's stomach had him couching up blood. It was only then that Paul was pulled off.

"Pull a fucking stunt like that again mother fucker and I'll kill your ass myself. You had better PRAY that they survive! I'll fucking throw you over the damn wall to use as target practice. Go the fuck home if you wanna play the fucking hero! I don't want some wanna be cunt licker watching my back. Come near me again before I find out if those marines survived and it'll be the LAST thing you do fucker!"

"Paul… come on bro… walk it off… come on dude… come on!" Sam cajoled.

"Fuckin pussy ass marshmallow! Nearly got my ass fucking killed!" Paul seethed.

"Yeah, I know… come on. You can kill the punching bag." Sam offered.

Jacob, Quil and Seth headed for the hospital building to check on their friends while Mike was escorted to the officers tent to give his account of what went wrong.

Paul sighed and thanked god he was able to have time on his lap top an hour later. He'd beaten most of his aggression out, abusing the poor punching bag. He'd gone to check on Embry and been assured he was alright before asking about his friends. So far, all they knew was they were stable and flying to Germany for surgery. He smiled when his screen lit up with the love of his life.

"Baby girl." He cooed. All his stress just melted away at the sight of her.

There were tears in her eyes. She must have seen something on the news. "Hey, you ok?"

He chuckled. Typical Bella. She always worried about him first. "Just missing you guys like crazy! I can't wait to get outta this damn sand box."

"Me too baby. Hey! Adam! Come say hi to daddy!" Bella grinned when a squeal was heard.

"Daddy!" The chubby face of his son showed up on the screen causing him to smile. There was the spitting image of Paul when he was a baby. All save for his mom's eyes.

"There's my little heart breaker! You helping mommy take care of things while I'm gone?" He grinned when Adam nodded. "And are you taking care of Noah too?"

"Put him back!" Adam huffed.

Paul chuckled. "We can't do that buddy. Why?"

"I want a girl! No! Noah that's mine!" Adam pouted.

Bella chuckled and moved the camera so Paul could see them fussing over a toy pirate ship before turning it back to her. "He wants a sister. Autumn has a baby sister, so he wants a sister now too." She explained.

Paul nodded his head finally understanding. "Well… we can try when I get home."

Bella chuckled. "Not so fast Mr. We'll talk about it, ok?"

"Of course baby girl. As long as your happy. How are the girls?" He asked referring to his friends' wives.

"Staying strong for the rest of you. Kim saw something on the news today… is… are you guys ok?" Bella asked.

Paul sighed and scrubbed his face. "We got ambushed… Jared… he's… he'll be fine." He didn't sound so convinced.

"They called Kim a half hour ago. She told us he's in surgery from a gunshot… but.. Nothing else."

"It was to his neck. They want to make sure it didn't pierce anything. He's a fighter. He'll be ok." He assured. He looked up when he heard a throat clear. He smiled when he saw Jacob, Quil and Sam in the doorway.

"Everything ok?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'll be home a week before Christmas… not long now." He promised.

"I love you baby. Stay safe!" Bella kissed the screen before logging off. It was her kiss for luck, so she said.

"How's Jared?" Paul asked.

Jacob scrubbed his face. "Stable. Lucky as fuck too. Brady is still critical. Collin is fine."

"Damn. Fucking Newton." Paul growled.

Quil nodded. "Do me a favor. Don't let him watch my back." He huffed.

"You said it man." Sam agreed.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella was waiting with Leah, Emily, Angela and Rachel nearly impatiently. There was a week left before Christmas and she couldn't have been happier. Her husband was coming home after almost a full year of being deployed. She could tell her friends were just as excited, but they all showed some ounce of decorum and pretended to wait patiently.

She knew they'd stepped off the plane when te clapping started. Her eyes teared up when she saw him. Adam tore from her hand like a bullet out of a gun, propelling himself into his daddy's arms. His own personal hero was home, and he couldn't have been happier than if Santa had come too. Bella carried Noah to him, falling into his arms with their kids between them.

"Come on, lets get you home." She finally said.

Noah surprised him by reaching out his little arms and early launching himself from Bella's hold. Onlookers cooed and awed at the sight. There were even a few women who sent Bella jealous looks. Paul paid them no mind. His girl was the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen, and she'd blessed him with two absolute angels.

"Hey buddy. Do you know who I am?" he cooed.

"Da!" Paul looked on in awe.

Bella's camera sounded, alerting Paul that his sneaky wife had just taken a picture of him at one of his more vulnerable moments. She grinned and picked Adam up. "I'll send it to you when we get into the car." She promised.

The ride home was long and peaceful. Christmas music played through the speakers and Adam and Noah dropped off to sleep in their car seats in the back. Paul's hand held firmly to Bella's over the center console as he caught her up on everything that had happened while he was deployed.

"…So the guys were thinking we'd go and see Jared tomorrow. He's back state side now too. But he's gotta be in the hospital through Christmas. Doctor's orders." Paul said with a roll of his eyes.

They were finally home and Paul took a minute to close his eyes and rest. He'd survived his third tour, and he was looking forward to a little relaxation. Though he didn't know how much he'd get with a hyper toddler and a curious infant, but it was just another challenge to overcome.

Bella nodded her head. "Kim said Sam talked to her already. We should have everyone over for dinner tomorrow. I know you guys see each other all the time, but this will be one of those times when nothing goes wrong. We've got a huge house… and I can cook something huge. There's plenty to keep the kids occupied… think they'll go for it?"

Paul leaned down to collect Adam from the back. Bella did the same for Noah. "You're amazing." He grinned.

She denied it and went about the nightly routine of putting the boys to bed. Paul came behind her and helped where he could with whatever she asked of him. She knew he was just happy to be home and looking for any excuse to be close to his family. He'd been away for a really long time, he needed to be close now.

An hour later found Paul and Bella in the living room with nothing but the light from the fireplace and the Christmas tree to see by. Each of them held a flute of red wine in their hands and both were perfectly content to sit in the quiet of the house. Bella sighed and shifted to lay in Paul's waiting arms. She tilted her head back and grinned when her eyes met his.

"I love you, Paul Lahote."

He smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "I love you Bella Lahote."

"I think I've loved you since we were kids." She confessed.

"Yeah, I was stupid back then…I was into cars… and cheerleaders." He teased causing her to huff. She remembered Lauren and Jessica practically drooling over him every day. "Good thing Jay knocked some sense into me. I'd have missed one of the best things in my life."

"Never… I'd have stolen you away from the cheerleaders. After all… what do they know about cars and rock?" She teased.

Paul grinned. "You hung around us too much. We turned you into a gear head."

She shrugged but didn't deny it. "Did you ever think you'd NOT be in a unit with the guys after boot camp?" She wondered.

"It was a possibility. But I guess we all got lucky." He mused.

"You've always been lucky baby." She teased.

He leaned her face back so he could see her eyes. "**You** make me lucky."

She grinned and moved to kiss him. Just a sweet kiss of affection placed to the corner of his lips. It was the kind of kiss lovers share when there's no words left to be spoken. The kind of kiss given when there's no need to prove how in love two people are.

"I'm so glad you made it home for Christmas." She finally admitted.

Paul hugged her to him. "There's no place I'd rather be, baby girl."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Rules of Mistletoe

**Pairing**: Bella/ Jake

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** friendship, romance

**Summary: **

Bella is the new girl in town, coming to live with her Uncle Charlie after her parents are murdered. She's also a tomboy with two brothers who have both taught her to throw a ball, throw a punch and hold her own against the players in the world. She draws attention to herself when Jacob and his friends see her in the park after school. He swears by Christmas she's gonna be his.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Jacob Black was an overly patient kid. He'd had to learn even more patience once he started his sophomore year of school. Edward Cullen had moved into town and had been slowly trying to steal any good spot light from Jacob for himself. Now at the start of his junior year of school, he could only sigh as he tried to stay awake. He hated math, detested it really. Add to it, a teacher who loved to drone on and on about the importance of numbers and he was going to go mad. Did he really have a whole year of this hell?

By the time the bell rang for lunch, Jacob was ready to throttle poor Mrs. Hoffman. His two best friends flanked him, both of them laughing like hyenas. Their friend Jared Cameron met them in the hallway with a raised eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "No… they're being idiots. As usual."

"What's up?" Embry asked, playfully shoving Jacob.

"I just got out of class in the front office. Mr. Chase doesn't like my sarcasm apparently." Jared shrugged.

Jacob shook his head. "First week of school and you're already in trouble.."

Jared grinned. "Yeah, well it was worth it. you'll never guess what I overheard when I was sitting in the office."

Quil arched an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Did you know the Old Henshaw place was bought out by the chief? He apparently wanted a bigger space." Jared hedged.

Embry nodded. "Yeah, my mom sold it to him. She said his niece and two nephews are coming to live with him. They should be here like next week or so."

"Yeah, well, they're already here." Jared supplied as they walked to lunch.

"You saw them already?" Quil asked.

Jared nodded. "Yeah. They look nothing like Charlie. Well… maybe his niece. But the boys must have taken after their mom. The one is huge- probably as tall as Sam. The other one looks like he could be adopted… blonde hair and skinny as hell." He said as they were waiting in the lunch line.

"Huh…" Jacob was slightly impressed. "Wonder if they play any sports."

Jared shrugged. They paid for their food and made their way over to their usual table. Paul Lahote, another senior and close friend was regaling Sam Uley, Embry's step brother and Jacob's good friend, about the new girl decking Edward Cullen. They all shared a laugh at his expense upon hearing it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Rumors flew about the new kids and it was surmised that they'd be starting any time from the next day to the next week. It was on the way home from school that Jacob got his first glance at 'the new girl.' He and his friends were passing the park when they saw her.

"Holy hell… is that her?" He asked watching the brunette in question.

She was petite and in his mind gorgeous. Her jeans were faded, her shirt was snug fitting and her shoes were worn. She was a tomboy through and through and he couldn't have been more turned on.

Jared nodded. "Yeah, that's her."

"And those are her brothers." Paul nodded towards the behemoths standing a little ways from her.

Jacob watched as she stood behind the batter's plate with a baseball bat in hand. He watched the blonde on the thrower's mound smirking to his brother who was standing behind her. "Think she'll hit it?"

"Swing and miss baby. Swing and miss." Quil mused.

"Home run." Embry quipped.

"Really?" Sam teased.

"What, I'll give her the benefit of doubt." He said shoving his step brother playfully.

Jared and Paul sided with Embry as well. Quil's jaw dropped when the bat connected hard with the ball to send it flying towards the outfield. He couldn't help but clap, alerting the three to their presence.

Jacob smiled and nodded when they walked over. "You're the new girl, right?" Quil asked eyeing her up and down. Jacob only rolled his eyes, hating that they'd gotten off on the wrong foot already.

Her eyebrow arched. "You noticed that? Wow… you're really smart aren't you?" Snickers abounded as they all Quil's friends chuckled at his expense.

"Don't be rude, Bella. I'm sure he was only trying to make conversation." The larger brunette said while crossing his arms- tree trunks really- over his chest.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." She quipped, not in the least bit phased.

"I don't know… the way he was lookin at her…" The blonde said while cracking his knuckles.

Bella only huffed. Jacob stepped in front of Quil along with Embry, in an effort to show a semi united front. "Easy… we don't want to fight. I'm Jake… this is Embry. That's Sam, Jared and Paul and the idiot with the loud mouth is Quil."

"I'm Emmett, this is Jasper. And this is Bella." The brunette said with a nod.

Paul grinned. "You guys play?" He asked holding up a football.

Emmett shrugged. "Some."

"Don't be modest, Em. You're brilliant." Bella grinned."

"Do you play too, Bella?" Jacob ignored the looks from his friends.

She shrugged. "A little."

"Wanna play now?" Embry asked, deciding to help his friend out.

The siblings shared a look before Bella shrugged. "As long as we're home in time for me to cook dinner, sure."

Jared shook his head. "Dream woman." He mused.

"Not interested." She shot back.

Sam snickered. "Kim, Jay… Kim." He reminded.

"Can always dream." He teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna play or are we gonna talk?"

Paul arched an eyebrow when Jasper walked over to the stands. "You don't play?" He wondered.

"Baseball." He grinned.

Jared huffed. "That sucks."

"No… that does." Emmett mused. He nodded towards a now smirking Bella. "She's a sneaky lil thing. And she hits hard too."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "But she's a girl… no offense… but just how hard can she hit?"

"She's bruised my ribs before." He admitted.

It wasn't ten minutes later that Sam was witnessing first hand just how hard Bella could tackle. She'd been taught exactly how to hit by Emmett who had been a fullback on his old school team. Sam was impressed.

It was another ten minutes into the game that Bella had Jacob tackled and pinned under her. She smirked when she saw everyone staring at her with open mouths. She made four more tackles before they got smart and began to take her seriously.

"So who taught you how to play that well?" Sam asked after their game was over and they were walking home,

Bella smiled sadly. "My dad. My mom tried to stop it. She wanted me to be a cheerleader or something. I just wanted to do what my brothers did."

Jacob nodded. He knew that pain. Most of his friends knew that pain. "You guys should come hang out sometime." He offered as they neared their house.

Bella have him a shy smile and he was all but hooked. They made it another ten minutes before she and her brothers waved them goodbye. Jacob hung his head and groaned.

"Issues, Jake?" Quil grinned.

Embry snickered. "Someone's crushin the new girl, hard."

"Dude, Jacob is smart to crush on her." Jared teased.

Sam shrugged at Jacob as if to say 'what can you do?'

Jacob only rolled his eyes. "She'll be mine by Christmas, just watch."

His friends laughed as if they very thought was hilarious. They were forgetting how determined he could be. It was the first week of school. A little ways into September. It gave him just over three months. He could do it.

By Halloween, he'd become a fast friend. He shared the loss of his mother. He even bonded with her over being the youngest sibling. He'd been surprised to learn that Emmett was a year older and Jasper was only older by six months. Bella's dad had enjoyed his Houston business trip a little too well. His associate had become pregnant but signed over rights to him as soon as Jasper was born. That didn't mean Bella didn't Bella loved him any less than Emmett though.

By Thanksgiving, Jacob was beginning to panic. He was pretty sure she knew he wanted to be more than friends. Even as innocent as her brother's claimed she was, he knew she knew exactly what she did to him every time she perched on his knee or curled up next to him on the couch. He feared he'd been friend zoned. When he admitted that fear to his friends, they only shook their heads and told him to be more patient. They'd brushed off his small bet and took him seriously after the Halloween dance when he'd nearly knocked Edward's head clear off his shoulders for a less than appropriate comment made towards her.

Now they were in the second week of December and Jacob didn't know if he could take any more of just being her friend. They were watching a movie in his living room with 'the gang' as they'd taken to being called, when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She sighed and shook her head when she saw who it was calling her.

"What's up Bells?" Embry asked her.

She leaned in closer to Jacob, resting her head on his shoulder and groaned when the phone rang again. "He won't leave me alone!"

"Who?!" They all asked at once.

Bella smiled. Sometimes her friends were more protective than her brothers. She was only too relieved that they were busy with girlfriends of their own at the moment. Her shoulders slumped when her phone rang yet again. It was the third time in nearly ten minutes.

Kim smirked. She swiped the phone from Bella's shocked hands and answer it before letting out a groan. "Hello?"

Quil's hand clamped over Bella's mouth to keep her from talking. This was entertaining in it's own right.

"I'm sorry… mmmm.. Yeah… Bella's a little occupied. She'll have to call you- ohhh yeah! She'll have to call you later." Kim was a genius.

They could all hear Edward's stuttered apology before the phone went dead. The living room was quiet for all of a minute before they erupted into a fit of giggles. Bella only shook her head. She stood up and headed into the kitchen to refill her glass and was only mildly shocked when she bumped into Jacob on the way out. He'd had the same idea.

"Hey! Hey! Stop you two!" Sam crowed.

Jacob arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Look up." Paul smirked.

Jacob grinned while Bella bit her lip shyly. Of course the girls all knew she liked Jacob. Did they all know? She glanced over to see them smirking and tried to get away with just a kiss on the cheek. They all made it quite clear they couldn't leave until a real kiss was shared.

"It's the rules!" Quil smirked.

They missed Embry pulling out Jacob's phone and hitting the record button. Kim had done the same thing to Bella's phone. It wouldn't be missed. Jacob took her glass from her hands and placed them both on the closest part of the counter he could reach before settling his hands on her waist.

"Bells…" His forehead pressed to hers, the two of them forgetting the rest of their friends completely. They'd grown extremely affectionate with one another, and Jacob's little display was nothing abnormal anymore. It put her at ease in an instant. She pressed her lips to his shyly, not at all sure if she should really be kissing the guy she considered to be her best friend. Wasn't this breaking a million and one rules?

The thoughts left her mind when Jacob pressed his own lips to hers more firmly, coaxing his tongue to glide against hers. The physical proof of Jacob's attraction to her was making itself known as her hands moved from his biceps up his shoulders to twine around his neck, holding on to him as tight as she dared.

When the need for air became too great, they broke apart before offering each other another more gentle kiss. The room had gone quiet as one by one their friends left. Jacob smoothed her hair down, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear.

"That wasn't just because of the mistletoe was it?" He was almost scared to know the answer.

"No. I asked Embry if you liked anyone last month. He said there was a girl. So I kind of backed off… I didn't get it when he tried to hint it was me…" She told him with a blush.

"So does this mean I can ask you out now?" He grinned.

She laughed. "Yeah. It does."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Season's Blessings

**Pairing**: Quil/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **

A surprise among the imprints has the pack completely taken by surprise. Quil especially finds out just how much more he can love Bella for the blessing he's been given.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Bella sighed and shook the snow out of her hair as best she could. She'd just come from the park- and a snowball fight with Angela Webber (soon to be Angela Call), Angela's twin brothers, Embry Call, Ashleigh Redfeather, Jacob Black and her boyfriend, Quil Ateara. She was in the process of brushing the snow off of her jacket when she heard her name being called.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!"

Bella turned to see who it was and almost groaned. She should have known. A whole year wasn't a long enough time to go without seeing him. She stopped and waited, only because she'd be scrutinized if word got out that she'd been intentionally rude for no real reason. Even if she didn't want to see him.

"Hey Mike, Tyler… How's it going?" She wondered.

They both shrugged. "College is college. You know? I was almost not gonna come back. But my mom had a hissy fit and sent me the money herself." Mike shrugged,

Bella frowned. If there was one thing she'd learned it was that family is everything. The pack had shown her that much.

"I almost **couldn't** come. My boss forgot how far away I live. He had me scheduled to work the day I was supposed to be driving back." Tyler said, coming to an unknowing Mikes aide.

That she could understand. She nodded and smiled. Her own boss had done that to her a few times.

"So what's new with you? You back in town visiting?" Mike asked.

She had the urge to roll her eyes. "Kind of. I live in Port Angeles now. I'm down to spend the day with my friends. I'm taking classes at the community college and working there." She shrugged.

"Cool deal.. Where are you working?" He asked eyeing her semi expensive jeans and jacket.

"I'm a secretary in a lawyers office. It's not glamorous, but it works." She shrugged. "The pay is decent."

"Cool. So are you dating anyone?" Mike couldn't help but ask.

Bella smiled. "Yeah, actually. We've been together almost a year now."

Tyler grinned. "That's awesome!" He said honestly. "Personally, I never saw what you saw in Edward."

She shrugged. "I really don't know either anymore."

"Hm.. Yeah, well you've always had a thing for pretty boys, huh." Mike was attempting to joke. Bella wasn't amused.

"Bella!" A new voice called.

She grinned. Quil must have felt her agitation. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear… with friends no less." She said looking over their shoulders.

"Huh?" Mike asked, not understanding her meaning.

Tyler rolled his eyes and shared an amused grin with Bella. Her grin changed to an outright smile when Quil wrapped her in his arms. Even Tyler and Mike could see how much happier she was.

"You ok Bells?" He whispered.

"Mhm. This is Tyler and Mike. I went to school with them. Guys, this is my boyfriend Quil and his two best friends, Embry and Jake." She almost giggled when Mike's eyes bulged out of his sockets.

Tyler did laugh. He said his goodbyes and dragged a still speechless Mike away. It took them a minute before the laughter started. Bella sighed and leaned into Quil's warm body after a gust of wind blew by them. On instinct, Jacob and Embry crowded around her as well, trying to keep her warm.

"Thanks for rescuing me from him." She grinned when they backed away.

"Always. Now come on, we have a pack night to get ready for." He grinned.

"You three just want food." She huffed.

Quil pulled her further back into his body. "I could eat." He said with a smirk.

Her eyes closed and her lips parted as she let out a small gasp. Goose bumps rose over her arms when she felt him skim his nose over the flesh of her jaw. She shivered when she felt his teeth nipping at her neck.

"Ok, lovebirds! You're creating a scene." Embry warned when he noticed the teenage boys staring. Jacob only snickered.

Bella sighed and handed Quil her keys. She paid her three best friends back by talking about the food she could possibly make for their pack get together. By the time they'd driven back to her apartment and the truck was parked, Jacob and Embry were practically jumping from the back. They bounced from foot to foot as Bella took her time to step out of the cab and make her way to her door. Quil was only marginally better behaved causing her to chuckle.

(~_~_~_~_~)

"Embry Call, if you try to sneak one more piece of pork out of that pan before its cooked, I swear I'll talk to Angela and have you cut off for a week!" Bella hissed smacking the back of his hand with a wooding spoon.

Embry's eyes widened in horror. They'd done that to the boys before. All of the girls stuck together against the wolves and sex was their main weapon next to food. Even Leah, who'd imprinted on a new wolf to the pack named Tristan, had used a sex ban before knowing just how high a sex drive all the wolves had.

Embry raised his hands in a placating manner and backed away, freeing the space for Jacob to try his luck. It wasn't five minutes later that Bella had her wooden spoon in his face waving it around like a sword. Her other hand was on her hip and Quil only shook his head. She'd just told him much the same thing she'd told Embry. It was high time for him to soothe his frazzled mate.

Quil pulled her to him, tucking her against his chest with his arms around her waist. When she'd breathed his scent in and calmed down he eyed the food and then motioned to his best friends to help themselves while she was distracted. They grinned and took a few pieces before backing away again.

The wolves banned together too, the girls just didn't know it.

Bella sighed and rubbed her neck tiredly. She'd been cooking and baking for an hour at least and now she was putting the last of the brownies into a container. Jacob and Embry had gone home after she'd made them lunch, promising to help her carry the food in when she got to Emily's house. They'd been called to their own homes by their respective girlfriends and had left Quil and Bella alone.

She grinned when she felt Quil at her back, rubbing her shoulders. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired. I think the stress is getting to me." She huffed.

Quil frowned. She'd been running herself into the ground trying to get a lot done before the holiday's hit. "You should relax, baby." He said leaving a trail of kisses from her shoulder to the mark he'd given her on her neck.

"I can't though. I've got to get these done, then I've got to get some laundry done or I'm not gonna have anything to wear to work tomorrow. I've got to sit down and get my budget straight because I get paid tomorrow too. And I've got a paper to work on as well." She sighed.

Bella sagged against him when he started massaging her shoulders gently again. She groaned when he gathered her into his arms. His lips found her neck once more and she sighed. She only nodded when he told her it could all wait. So long as she could feel his hands on her.

"Bella…" He whispered huskily. Her groans and whimpers had gone straight through his body.

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked over her shoulder at him, grinning when his lips laid claim to hers. She took his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom. It was high time she pay him back.

She pushed him gently to sit at the foot of her bed while she stood in between his legs. She smirked at the anticipation in his eyes. Her hands moved to the button down shirt she wore, ever so slowly opening it, exposing the creamy skin of her chest to his eager view. She let the cotton material slide down her arms before moving to run her hands from her shoulders down to the black lace bra that covered her breasts from him.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." He whispered, his hands moving from the backs of her thighs, around her waist and up her flat stomach to run over the lace. His thumbs brushed her nipples causing her to groan. "You like that Bells?"

"You know I do." She whispered as her hands carded through his short hair. She rested her forehead against his, sighing at the feel of his heated fingers dancing over her body.

"You smell so good." He groaned when her jeans and black lace thong were pulled slowly down her thighs. She didn't even notice when he'd unfastened them.

"Quil…" She whispered placing kisses along his jaw.

He swallowed and pulled her down into his lap, his hands roaming over the smooth expanse of her back. He stopped to unfasten her bra, his lips finding the sensitive spot of her neck easily. He slowly pulled the straps down her arms, throwing the lacey material to the ground as though it had offended him to touch it.

Her breath hitched and her head tilted backwards to give him better access to her skin and his mark. She whimpered when he bit down gently on her flesh over the pulsing vein of her neck. He laved the bite with his tongue causing her to shiver. She rocked against him huffing in frustration when she didn't find any kind of relief.

"Quil please." She whined.

He pulled her tightly against him and inhaled the heady bouquet of her arousal deeply. "What Bells? Please what?"

"I need you." She moaned.

He trailed kisses from her jaw to her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth gently. "You have me completely."

"I want you… please, baby… please." She whimpered.

He kissed her roughly before standing with her still in his arms. One arm left her waist and moved to yank the track pants he wore down his hips. They groaned in unison when his dick was freed from the confinement of fabric. She loved the feel of him and told his as much before sucking on a tender spot on his neck.

"Love you." He whispered before turning to place her gently on the bed.

She smoothed a finger down his jaw, stopping to trace his full lower lip with her thumb before pulling him in for a brief kiss. He crawled slowly over her prone form without breaking the kiss, groaning when she opened her mouth completely to him. She loved the feel of his heat surrounding her.

"Love you too, baby."

He slid into her heat, groaning when he was fully seated within her tight, wet walls. "Fuck, you feel so good." He all but growled.

"Dammit, Quil… move." She whined when he'd been still for a minute or two.

He smirked. "You want me to move Bells?" He teased, slowly moving his hips, pulling and pushing only an inch or two within her tight pussy.

"Quil, please!" She shivered, her nails dragging down his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped when he slid that much deeper into her.

"God, baby, you feel so good wrapped around me." He whispered. He couldn't help but pick up the pace then. The wolf in him needed his mate. And she was begging so pretty for him.

It was over way too soon as far as Quil was concerned. They lay side by side, breathing in each other as the room stilled around them. He curled around her, an arm resting protectively over her stomach as his eyes slowly closed. He thought he heard an irregular pattern in her heartbeat but shook it off. They were still catching their breaths, of course her heartbeat would be faster. He shook his head and sighed when he felt her fingers tracing random patterns over his arm.

"Love you." She whispered, finally drifting off too sleep. He smiled and kissed her temple, chasing her into her dreams.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Bella was woken by a knock on her door before it was opened. "Bella? Quil? You guys here?"

"Dude, use your nose? Fucker got lucky! Of course he's here."

She rolled her eyes and shook Quil. He groaned and pulled her comforter over them just before Jacob and Embry poked their heads into her room. She'd long ago lost a sense of modesty around the pack. They knew, but none of them drew attention to it for fear of repercussion from their own imprints.

"Wake up guys." Embry hissed.

Quil growled. "Go away fuckers. We're sleeping!"

Bella sighed. "What time is it?"

"Almost six. Emily asked us to come get you. Apparently she wants to talk to the imprints about something really important." Jacob told them.

Embry inched closer to the bed, studiously side stepping the pile of clothes that showcased Bella's lace underwear. His hand reached out to pull the comforter off of them, not aware that Bella wasn't dressed. Quil growled.

"You touch that comforter, you die." He warned.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Get up then." He huffed before walking off.

Jacob laughed. "Come on guys. Emily is waiting."

By the time they made it to Emily's the girl was practically bouncing with energy causing the wolves to chuckle. She yanked Bella's hand from Quil's and dragged her away to her bedroom. Bella was surprised to see the rest of the imprints- as well as Leah- in much the same state of anxiety that Emily was in.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, her gaze passing over each girl.

Emily sighed and guided Bella to the bathroom, handing her a box before closing the door behind her. "Just humor me, ok?"

Bella rolled her eyes until she looked down at the box. She groaned. One of them was pregnant. She figured it was a prank so she did humor her friend. There was no way she was pregnant. She gasped when she saw the results. Her face paled when she saw six similar results sitting on the counter. She opened the door with trembling hands and stared at her friends.

"Well?" Leah asked.

She swallowed and nodded. "How'd you know?"

Leah sighed. "Mating season." She groaned.

"But… no one said anything…"

"No one knew… I read the journals… I mean… wild wolves have a mating season… why not supernatural ones?" Leah growled.

"So you're all…" She fell off at the end.

They all nodded anyways.

"I've been tired…but I thought it was stress… but…my period…"

"Didn't come." They all said at once.

A knock on the door alerted them to the wolves in the hallway. As a unit, they stood and moved to the living room. It was completely silent for a few minutes. When asked what was wrong, they shrugged. It was a silent decision to wait until they were in private to tell their respective wolf the good news. At least until Seth heard it.

"What IS that?" He huffed finally getting annoyed by the feint fluttering.

Jared raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure you're not hearing things kid?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "I've got the best hearing out of all of you and I'm telling you, I can hear something."

A shout from the bathroom caused Emily to pale. She'd forgotten about the tests. Sam came out stuttering, which sent the rest of the wolves to investigate. Seth came out in peals of laughter.

"I don't see how its funny…" Paul huffed.

"Oh I do…" He snorted.

"Why is that, Seth?" Jacob finally asked.

He only smirked. "Because the pack is gonna have pups."

Seth, Collin, Brady and the imprints all laughed at the sight of grown men dropping in a dead feint.

"Vampires, they can handle." Leah mused.

"Imprinting, they can handle." Emily nodded.

"Becoming daddies?" Bella asked.

"Disgraceful." Kim snickered.

Bella sighed. Life was full of little blessings. As far as she was concerned, she'd been given two of the best. Her mate, and her child. There was nothing more she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Winters Eve

**Pairing**: Paul/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Family

**Summary: **

Paul's been state side for a year spending time with his family and working base security with his unit. When the opportunity knocks, Paul takes a chance to show Bella how much he still loves her.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Bella sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. She tucked a few strands behind her ear and went back to washing the last of the dished she's used to prepare dinner. All she had to do now was wait until time to cook it. She smiled when she heard the back door open. Giggling overtook the silence of the house letting her know her family was home. Paul had taken the boys to the park, enjoying a rare day off with them and the rest of his unit- and their kids as well.

Paul's had been state side for a year now. She and her friends- the wives of the unit- couldn't have been happier. It meant things were going ok so far over seas and they weren't needed at the moment. It meant no worrying about their safety. It meant no fear of exploding vehicles or ambushes or gunshots. Jared had been really lucky and was completely healed but it was no less scary to think about.

"Baby?" A deep voice called.

"In here, Paul." She answered, giggling when her kids danced around her legs a moment later. They were both talking at once and she barely had time to answer one question before the next one was fired off.

Paul leaned on the door frame just watching her tend to their kids. Adam was five now and in kindergarten. Noah was 21 months and though he didn't talk as well as his big brother, he was a fast learner. Being around adults all day helped too. He grinned when she finally freed herself and gave her attention to him.

"Have fun?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course." He muttered covering her lips with his own.

They broke the kiss apart with a laugh when adam and noah groaned in disgust. "What's wrong boys?" Paul asked.

"Mommy! Eww!" Noah whined.

"Don't give kisses!" Adam added.

Paul smirked and winked at Bella. "Why not guys? I like your mommy's kisses."

"But girls have germs!" Adam huffed. "And if you catch them then you won't be able to come in my room and play with my trains anymore!" He added.

Bella couldn't help but to laugh. "Is that so?" She asked. Before they could answer she swooped down and planted a kiss each on their little cheeks.

"EWW! Mommy!" Adam whined running away a few feet. Noah was quick to follow, both of them wiping furiously at their cheeks.

"One day, you're going to like a girl kissing you." Paul warned.

Bella huffed. "Not yet!" She grizzled.

Paul only shook his head. Moms and sons, he mused, were not to be taken lightly.

"My dad called while you were gone. He'll be here in an hour or so. He and Tiffany are stopping to get them dinner first." She informed him.

"You know… we've been back for a year… and it STILL shocks me that they got married. Embry's my brother in law… how weird is that?" Paul huffed.

Bella smirked. "Not weird for me at all."

"Well duh, baby. You were here to see it. They didn't say a word to us until we got home. And then it was- oh by the way, we got married while you were gone and you're now family." Paul teased.

Bella shrugged. She dried her hands and turned to face him with her hands braced on the counter behind her. "You'll survive." She grinned when he pouted.

"I love you." He sighed. It was what he said when he knew she was right.

She smiled. "Love you too. Now, come on boys. Lets go get you packed to stay with grandpa and grandma."

"Do they really have to go?" Paul sighed dramatically while winking at his wife. His boys stopped and looked at him curiously. He grabbed them to him lifting them into the air. "We could just keep them here forever and ever with us and never let them go anywhere again!"

Bella looked on with a fond smile on her lips as her boys let loose peals of laughter. She and Tiffany had been talking and the topic had changed to anniversary plans. Bella had said they were going to watch a movie or something with the boys. It was after that that Charlie had offered to give them a weekend to themselves. Paul had been overseas for the last one. And since then they'd been completely focused on the boys and work. The two needed a weekend off. At least it was what Tiffany had said.

"Come on. Let's get the boys packed." She said again.

"You're the boss, baby." He grinned.

"Mommy's not baby!" Noah giggled.

"Duh! Mommy's a pretty lady! She can't be a baby! Then she wouldn't be our mommy!" Adam huffed.

Paul grinned. "Of course she is." He looked right at Bella. "She's the most beautiful woman I know."

"Flatterer." Bella smiled.

"Yeah, but you love me." Paul said confidently.

Bella grinned. "Of course I do. I wouldn't put up with you otherwise." She shrugged.

A knock on the door had him frowning. Charlie and Tiffany were early. "I'll let them in. They're only an hour early."

Bella nodded and ushered the boys off down the hallway. It wouldn't take them long to pack. She'd been a military wife long enough to know how to do it quickly and efficiently enough by now.

"Can I help you?" Paul asked when the door opened to the view of a petite woman with shoulder length blonde hair and too much make up on her face. Even her perfume made Paul want to gag- he only just managed to hide that fact.

The blonde standing there smiled. "Actually, yes, I'm a friend of Isabella's. is she home?" She asked.

Her voice and smile were sweet, but the way her eyes roved over Paul's frame made him frown. He was used to some attention from women around the base. They commented on his good looks but nearly always dropped it when they saw his ring. This one, however, he wasn't too sure of. Something screamed she was trouble.

A voice behind her caused his eyes to widen some. Kim- Jared's Kim- was glaring at the woman. "Hello, Karen."

"Kim… what a surprise." Karen sounded less than happy.

"I didn't know Bella was expecting to see you today. You didn't say anything when I talked to you at the gym with Angela."

Paul eyed the two to make sure there wouldn't be an issue. The last thing he needed was a fight in his front yard. Catty. That was the first word that came to mind as he listened to them. They were being highly catty with one another.

"Oh, no. I was just dropping these off. I'm going to be late for my massage." Karen said pulling a few Tupperware dishes from her large shoulder bag. "Isabella left them at my house the last time she was there. My husband loves her pecan pie. I was hoping she'd give me the recipe." She said eyeing Paul up and down again.

Kim bristled, having seen it. "It's too bad you can't stay. I'm sure Bella would love to talk." She said tersely. "Paul, are the boys still here? Noah left his monkey at my house earlier I want him to have it for tonight."

"Yeah… um.. Bella's getting them packed now." He answered.

Paul had never seen Kim so… not herself. He took the dishes from Karen. "Let me just grab Bella."

"Oh, no need. She sounds busy. Just tell her I stopped by? It was _lovely_ to finally meet you, Paul." She nearly purred.

Kim nearly growled. "Have a nice day, Karen." She all but seethed before Paul closed the door easily as the woman sashayed off.

Paul stared at Kim, almost too afraid to move. "I clearly missed something. I just don't know what it was." He mused.

"Oh, you bet you did. Bella?" She called.

"_Hang on Kim. Brace yourself!"_ Bella shouted.

"Aunt Kimmie!" Adam barreled into her open arms causing both her and Paul to chuckle. Noah was next, his little legs not as long as his big brothers just yet.

Bella frowned when she saw the dishes in Paul's hand. "Paul… baby…. Why are you holding those?" She asked frostily.

Well that was new. That wasn't a tone she'd used too many times with him.

"Um…Karen gave them back…" He tried.

Bella's eyes closed. A knock on the door saved her from a tirade. Charlie and Tiffany apologized for being early, but they'd anticipated more traffic on the way to get there. Bella kissed her boys goodbye and thanked Charlie and Tiffany again, promising the boys she'd see them on Sunday night.

"Ok… I'm going back to rescue Jared from Savannah… let him know about that she devil." Kim insisted, kissing their cheeks.

Paul waved her off and leaned against the door once it was closed. "What's going on? And do we need to know about it?" He asked.

We meant base police and his unit.

""No… she's… ugh. Her husband transferred in a few months ago. She's tactless. She goes after married men… if the rumors are to be believed. She's been to the house a few times- thankfully when you've been at work. She always comments on how the boys are as handsome as you. I swear if I see her eyeing you the way I've seen her eye Jared or Jake… even Sam… I'll carve her eyes out with a spoon." Bella hissed.

Paul should have been worried. Bella normally was not a violent person. But seeing her possessive of him was having the opposite effect on him. He liked knowing that she could feel that way. He was hers, and she was his. It was what they'd promised each other.

"Come here baby? Please?" He kissed the top of her head when she fell into him.

"Sorry. I don't mean to sound so possessive. But you're **my** husband. She needs to know that. For her own safety of course." Bella sighed.

Paul grinned. He lifted her up, causing her to squeal and wrap her arms and legs around him so she wouldn't fall. He carried her into the living room and sat on the couch. There were still a few Christmas decorations that needed to be put up, but Bella had done an amazing job. He sat with her in the quiet until he felt her relax.

"Baby… I love you. You're it for me. I mean.. look around. There's no way I'd want to be anywhere else." He said motioning to the boys' Christmas decorations and all the pictures.

Bella sighed. "I know.. Just… I've seen the way she looks at other men. I've seen the way they look at her.. Sad as it is. I became a wife to a marine at 18, Paul. She's been a marine's wife for 3 years. And she has no kids so she can do whatever she wants."

"Bella… shut up. She's got nothing on you. I've known you my whole life. You've been my best friend for a long time… **and** you're the mother of my boys. Yeah.. We're not that young anymore, but baby, you are by no means old. You're gorgeous." He told her.

She grinned. "Thank you. I needed to hear that." She said quietly.

"I should tell you more often." He frowned.

Bella laughed. "No I should stop being a wimp. It's Christmas time and I'm being a grouch."

"You are not." He huffed. His fingers ran down her sides causing her to jump away. His lips quirked. He'd forgotten she was ticklish.

"Do not even think about it." She warned.

Within a minute, Paul had her pinned down to the couch with his fingers running lightly over her sides. He grinned when she laughed and squirmed away from him. Her sour mood seeped away from her with his efforts. When he finally let her up she was panting and her cheeks were flushed. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

He leaned down to kiss her, one of her hands cupping his cheek while the other carded through her hair. The tension grew thicker as he hovered over her, deepening their kiss. It had been so long since they'd had a moment to just be together without being bombarded by squeals of discomfort from one of their kids. Paul relished the feel of her body under his, the way her lips fit to his and the sounds of her growing need and desire for him.

"Paul…" His name was whispered quietly from her lips as she kissed her way from his jaw to his shoulder.

"Bella… I want you." He murmured.

Their eyes met again and Bella inhaled sharply when he rolled his hips into hers allowing her to feel the growing need he had for her. Her head tilted backwards granting him access to her delicate porcelain skin as he searched out the sensitive spot on her neck.

Clothes were stripped in a hurry and before she could think he was filling her completely. They rocked together, slow and sweet. It wasn't enough. Her nails ran down his back as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He got the message loud and clear. She didn't need slow and sweet right now.

It was over all too soon as they both lay panting on the couch. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Paul." She murmured tiredly kissing his chest right over his heart.

Paul grinned and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch to cover them both with. His last thought before falling asleep was that he really did like the winter time. Almost as much as he liked holding his wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Christmas Present

**Pairing**: Seth/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Summary: **

Bella lost her dad a year ago on Christmas eve. There are a few wolves in the pack who know what it's like to not have a dad for the holidays, but only a couple who know what it's like to actually miss one on said holidays. It takes the help of a single wolf to show her that it's ok to be sad and the pain eventually fades.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Bella sighed and placed a single red rose across the top of a slate grey tombstone. '_In Loving Memory of a beloved friend and father_' It read. Her lower lip quivered. It'd been almost a year now. Come Christmas eve, the anniversary of her father's death would hit her full force. He'd been working in place of one of the other officers under him. The man had a wife in labor and Charlie had told him to go be with her. He'd been tailing what he assumed was a drunk driver. He never saw the creature in the back feeding from the man. When the car stopped, Charlie was the next victim.

"I miss you dad…" She whispered kneeling to kiss the cold stone.

The wolves watching her- her friends- had seen her heading towards the graveyard and were deeply concerned by it. They gave her the space she said she needed, but they refused to let her cut them off from her. Even Paul, who at one point had hated her because of her affiliation with the Cullens, had warmed up to and eventually called her a friend.

They'd watched her fly off to Italy, rescue her ex then come home and tell him to take a hike. It'd shocked them all until they realized that Bella had been deeply emotionally scarred because of what happened in the forest. She'd been told she wasn't worthy and then, no thanks to a sick mind game played by a hundred and something year old vampire, she'd been forced to endure even more emotional abuse. This time it was in the faces of the innocent tourists that haunted her nightmares.

_ "Sam, what do we do?"_ Jared wondered, sitting on his haunches. His brown fur blended in almost perfectly with the leaf litter on the outskirts of the graveyard.

The great Black wolf rested his head on his massive paws and heaved a giant sigh. _"I wish I knew how to help her. I don't like seeing her like this. She's existing, but little else."_

_ "What about Quil? Or Leah? Or Paul or Embry? They've all dealt with not having a dad."_ Brady asked from Jared's other side.

Jared huffed._ "They don't want to talk about it and say something to inadvertently upset her. And Paul and Embry didn't have dads at all. They know but they don't know at the same time."_

_ "Leah just doesn't wanna deal with the tears."_ Brady mused.

Sam growled. _"That's neither here nor there. This is doing nothing to help Bella. Now both of you shut it. And Brady, go home."_

Bella's head turned slightly so she could see over her shoulder but her body stayed facing the tombstone in front of her. She smiled when she saw Sam come to rest beside her, paying his respects to a man he'd looked at as a second dad. "I miss him like crazy."

"You probably always will." He finally replied.

"I was so awful…I never told him I loved him… he'll never see me married now… he'll never get to meet his first grandchild…" Bella sniffed, trying to keep the sobs at bay.

Sam gathered her into his arms. "He'll still see you. He's still protecting you… he's just doing it from heaven now."

She clung to him, her face buried in his neck. "Thanks Sam… for everything."

"Silly pale face." He quipped affectionately.

She rolled her eyes. "Dumb wolf." She muttered, frowning when he laughed.

"Come on, Emily wants to see you. You've been avoiding us again." He mused.

She ran her fingers over Jared's nose when he joined the two. "I'm sorry. Things have been… hectic lately." She tried.

She giggled when Brady nudged her with his massive head. _"I feel like a dog right now…"_

_ "Yeah, but she's laughing. We're doing something right."_ Jared chuffed before pouncing on Brady.

Bella giggled at their antics, their playfulness lifting her spirits some. Sam only sighed and started his way through the woods. He was sure footed and had complete sense of direction. It took them next to no time to make their way onto the reservation. By the time they got to his and Emily's home, Paul, Embry, Kim and Emily were setting the table for dinner. Paul and Embry engulfed her in hugs, letting her know she was loved. She thanked them and was sat gently between Emily and Paul.

The large silver wolf watched her as she pushed her food around on her plate, trying to make it look like she was eating. He wasn't her imprint, but she was part of his pack and she was upset. He didn't like it. He took to shoving pieces of mean onto her plate- in effect feeling her. Sam only smirked at his third in command. Paul as a man didn't realize how in control his wolf was at the moment. He only knew he was more than pleased when Bella finally gave in and started to eat.

They all were. She couldn't afford to lose any more weight.

An hour after dinner was finished found Bella curled up on Sam's back porch swing. She was gazing up at the near cloudless sky. The moon was full and it glistened on the show that covered the ground. She was lost to the world of her thoughts and never noticed a wolf walking towards her. She was startled slightly by footsteps on the stairs.

"Easy Bella, it's just me. It's Seth. I didn't mean to spook you." He said calmly.

"Hey Seth. You didn't spook me… much." She admitted with a small smile. "I was just thinking. That's all." She said with a sigh.

He smiled. "I can see that. Can I?" He motioned to the seat beside her, asking first before he just sat down.

"Sure, sure." She said scooting over to give him the space to sit down.

Silence fell around them as they basked in the beauty of the full moon together. Seth noticed her shiver when a gust of wind blew around them and chuckled. He pulled her closer, allowing his body heat to warm her. He was relieved that she didn't shove him away, opting instead to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Seth." She said finally.

He only nodded. "It's not problem, Bella." He said with a sigh.

He tried to keep his voice light instead of letting the bitterness take hold. He'd been prepared to finally tell her about his imprint on her last year. Her dad had been killed first, and since then he'd been giving her a lot of space. Sam and Jacob were the only ones who knew about it, and both of them had tried multiple times to make him tell her. He refused saying she just needed a friend. He had to be anything she needed and he refused to push her to do anything while she was still so sad. So he suffered in silence.

It was the sight that caught her attention and alerted her to the sadness he hadn't pushed away fast enough. She lifted her head from his shoulder and frowned as she studied his profile. The stubborn set to his jaw, the way he studiously looked out at the trees…. Something was wrong. He seemed so calm, but there were physical signs of distress he just couldn't hide from her. There was a slump in his shoulders, there was a frown on his lips and there were bags under his eyes.

"Hey, Seth, are you ok?" She tried.

He smiled, but his eyes said otherwise. "I'm fine, why?"

"You sure? You know you can talk to me, right?" She pressed again. "You look so sad." She mused running a finger down his face gently.

He sighed. "I'm fine. Just a few things on my mind." He promised.

"If you're sure." She said with a frown.

He grinned. "It'll be ok. Things have a way of working themselves out."

The pack rushing out of the back door caught their attention. Jared was rubbing his temples while Paul and Embry shuddered. Clearly something had happened to upset them. It took him a minute to listen before Seth only snickered. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Did you get ordered to leave or did you high tail it out first?" He teased.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Shut up, pup. Just because you have the best ears out of all of us! Give a guy SOME warning?" He huffed.

Bella arched an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Jared sighed. "I just really wouldn't go in there right now."

Bella turned to Seth for an explanation when the wolves walked off. "Sam and Emily are occupied." He muttered. He didn't even blush anymore.

"Oh… um… should we… oh crap… I don't even have my truck." Bella sighed.

Seth grinned. "come on… walk with me to the house and I'll drive you home." He said.

"Seth, you don't have to do that! I couldn't ask you to go out of your way." She told him. "I can just crash at Jake's house."

Seth rolled his eyes squashing down his anger and jealousy. The emotions were foreign to him and he didn't like them. "Come on Bella. It's fine."

"Thanks, Seth." She finally conceded. She bit her lip before snuggling into his side as they walked. It should have worried her that she was clinging to him the way she was.. The way the imprints did.. But he was extremely warm and the wind was picking up.

Seth was technically only 16 now, but being a wolf earned him a monthly stipend and a home of his own. Bella had always loved coming to Seth's place. It was quaint, and quiet. Most of the pack- save for Brady and Collin- stayed away at his request. They saw him at Sam's so they didn't feel the need to harass him in his home. She gasped when they walked up his driveway.

"Yeah, mom and Leah came by to decorate it. It was a shock to me until I saw the note." He sighed. "I wasn't gonna do much to it this year honestly."

That had shocked her. "But, you love Christmas. It's one of your favorite holidays…" She frowned.

"Yeah, I know… just… don't feel too festive this year." He shrugged.

She frowned. "Seth, please… talk to me? What's wrong? You said you have a lot on your mind. I normally wouldn't press, but… I know from experience, that's not good…"

He kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it Bella. It's just some stuff to work out." he grinned when he pointed to the overhang above them. "Leah's idea… get them at the front door."

"That wasn't a kiss. You're not supposed to kiss the cheek unless it's the same sex…" She said before she could really think.

He smirked and cupped her cheek. This wasn't the happy go lucky kid she was used to. The intensity in his eyes shot through her body, awakening a deeply slumbering ember within the lower pit of her belly. She swallowed hard as her eyes darted back and forth between his. Her hands moved to his chest when he stepped closer, sealing the distance between them with his body.

"Do you want me to really kiss you, Bella?" He asked, his voice low and husky.

Did she? This was Seth… one of the pack pups. But she knew him. She was comfortable with him. The deeply buried thoughts of him rushed to the surface as she stepped almost impossibly closer, completely closing the gap between their bodies. Seth was more wolf than man at the moment and she couldn't have been more attracted to him.

"Seth… what's going on?" She asked when he barely brushed her lips with his. He was becoming addicted to her scent- the worry and arousal was a heady mixture threatening to push the wolf into complete control.

His lips left a trail from her neck to her jaw before claiming her lips in a kiss that she swore stole the breath from her lungs. "You're mine… always have been." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

"I don't… I don't understand…" She tried to think past the fog of lust that had settled over her mind- tried to understand the meaning behind his words.

"I imprinted on you when I met you last year… I thought I could handle just being a really good friend.. But dammit Bella… I love you." He sighed. The wolf clawed and snarled trying to break free again.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock. "You never said anything… at all. You let me hang all over your brothers… let me date…"

"Yeah…" Seth nodded. He'd done well considering.

She hugged him tightly to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Hey… don't. You don't need to apologize." He cooed gently. She didn't respond save for a gentle press of her lips to his. It was all she needed to say.

"You still haven't kissed me." She mused.

He grinned and pulled her inside. The wind had picked up again and he didn't want to risk her getting sick. As soon as the door closed he backed her up to it. His lips barely brushed hers again and he groaned when he smelled her arousal once more. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Something changed. Bella mused that maybe it was her trying to make the past year up to him, or maybe it was because for a 16 year old, Seth was an amazing kisser. But something had shifted. There was a new kind of tension now as she thought of all the dreams she'd pushed from her mind about how his hands would feel running down her naked body. Or how it would feel to be held in his arms as a lover not as a friend. Or how it would feel to have him buried deep inside of her.

She groaned while their lips remained connected. She gently wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself flush with his body, gasping when she felt him- hot, hard and definitely wanting- through the fabric of their jeans. She gasped when she heard the deep rumbling growl through Seth's chest as his wolf made its presence known as well.

"Seth…"

He shivered and backed away slowly. "We can stop.." He told her mistaking his name on her lips as a means to tell him to back off.

"I accept it… I accept this… I accept you." She murmured with her hand on his cheek.

His eyes widened as he searched her eyes for any signs of deceit. "You sure?"

"Completely. It's about time we were happy again." She grinned.

He swooped in and took her lips with his, groaning when she jumped into his arms without breaking the kiss. Her nails raked through his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist. He held her with a hand under her ass to keep her from falling while the other hand moved to lock the door. He carried her back to his room when the task was done, opting to open his blinds instead of turning the light on.

Their clothes were stripped before he sank down onto the bed, crawling slowly over her prone form. His muscles bunched and flexed as he moved to cover her body with his own, leaving little kisses and nips along her torso as he went.

She'd never seen this side of him. He was so grown up in this moment- nothing like the cheerful boy she thought she'd known. He was a wolf. She could feel him as he settled some of his weight against her, teasing her. She wondered if he knew she wasn't a virgin- that she and Embry had gotten drunk one night after Charlie had died and fallen into bed together. She'd not been with anyone else since.

Of course, Seth had known- they all did- but he couldn't begrudge her any of it. Embry either. He'd not known about the imprint. The only thing Seth had told him was that it was a little messed up that he'd done it while she was that out of it. With that, Embry had agreed and had never stopped apologizing for.

Now though, now she was his. "You sure, Bella? Once this happens… wolves mate for life…" He told her quietly.

She smiled. "I'm sure. I want you Seth." She whispered.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear as he pushed into her.

Their coupling was slow and sweet- everything Bella had imagined it being. He took the time to show her how amazing he thought she was and brought them both over the edge into nirvana together. As soon as they crested the wave, his teeth sunk into her skin deep, causing her to crash again, his name falling from her lips in a breathless cry.

They lay together afterwards, wrapped in a tangle of limbs, basking in the peace they both finally felt. Seth only started when he smelled the salt of her tears. "Bella?! Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Do you need something? What can I do?"

She smiled. "I'm ok. I'm just letting my dad know that I'm gonna be ok."

Seth sighed. "We both are. I promise." He kissed her temple and pulled the sheet over them both.

"Thank you Seth." She whispered, sleep very close to claiming her.

He kissed her again. "For what?"

"My early Christmas present."

"What was that?" He couldn't help but ask.

She tiredly kissed his chest, over his heart. "You."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Tied With A Bow

**Pairing**: Sam/ Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **

Bella and Sam are fast coming on their first Christmas as husband and wife. After a pack meeting in which Jacob agrees to step up to become alpha, Sam heads home to find Bella tied up in nothing but a large bow laying on their bed. He has to thank the spirits for giving him such a patient mate- after taking care of his neglected wife first.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Sam Uley had been a wolf for nearly five years running. He'd trained the current pack: Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, Embry Call, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Seth Clearwater, Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea. He'd protected them. He'd fought for them against their parents and the tribal council if he felt they were being harassed. But five years was a long time for him to stay Alpha. It was never meant to be his title.

He sighed and flipped through the channels on the TV. It was Friday night which meant come time to change patrols, there would be hungry wolves walking into his living room. He only leaned his head back against the back of the couch and sighed again.

_ "Of course… yes, mom, I know.. Of course… yes, mom I have to go… yeah, I'm walking in now. I want some time with my husband before he goes to work. No… moooom! No! you're not getting a grandbaby yet!"_

Sam shook his head.

His wonderful wife.

It was nearly five at night and she was JUST getting home from work. She'd been with him for four long years now but had only just taken his last name the past spring. She'd wanted to wait until she'd gotten her degree in teaching- something Sam had openly supported.

Bella Swan had been seduced and then abandoned by the same family of vampires that had professed their love for her. It took the girl months to claw her way back from the abyss. The wolves had been there to help, having found out just what the vampires had done to her. They'd learned in the journals just how powerful a vampires allure could be. Seeing it first hand with Bella, watching her forget herself almost entirely had struck a cord with them.

"Sam?" Bella called.

He smiled. "In here baby girl. What's wrong beautiful?"

"My mom… she's on the baby kick again." Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

Sam grinned. "You know you're gonna give in to her wishes one of these days." He teased.

"Too much, way too soon. We have enough on our plates with a pack of overgrown puppy dogs waltzing in and out of here day in and day out." She quipped playfully.

He nodded and sighed. "I know. I'll talk to them again."

"No! baby, no… I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I promise." She said while sliding into his lap.

His lips found the skin of her neck easily, teasing the mark he'd given her after they were wed- the night they'd first lain together after becoming husband and wife. "I love you." He whispered. "And I love you in this outfit." He said nodding to the white button down blouse and black pencil skirt. Her heels were three inch stilettos and caused Bella to smile when she saw the lust growing in his eyes.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asked changing the topic on purpose.

Sam ran his nose along the skin of her jaw before his lips found her ear lobe. "I could eat, yeah."

A buzzing of his phone caused them both to sigh. "I'm gonna go get changed then make dinner." She said kissing his lips while he opened the text.

"Hold off on dinner baby. Jake asked me to meet him at his place. He said it's really important and asked me to call a pack meeting." He said, his voice laced with worry and confusion.

"It has to be important then. I'll pull stuff out for fajitas then I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when you come back?" She asked.

He watched her sashaying down the hallway and grinned. "Of course. I'll be back soon baby."

"Love you Sammy!" She called from their room.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Sam sighed but couldn't hide the grin on his face. He'd done it. Jacob Black had actually done it. He'd stepped up- finally- and taken over as alpha. It was like a breath of fresh air for Sam. There'd been no fighting, no challenge. The entire pack had been present. Even Sam's wolf was content. This meant extra time with their mate.

He checked the time on his phone. Only an hour had passed from the time he'd left her to the time he was coming home. The elders had been present to witness it, and even Jacob's imprint- Bella's best friend Angela- had been there.

"Thank you Taha Aki!" He muttered as he made his way into the house.

He locked the front door- for the first time in forever- and moved quickly to do the same with the back door. There was no way he was giving up on his newly gained spare time. Even if Jacob had asked him to be beta- something he hadn't expected but was none the less pleased with.

"Baby? You awake?" He could have just listened and snuck up on her, but he didn't want to startle her if she was awake. The last time he'd done it, she'd ended up with a cast on her wrist. He still hadn't forgiven himself for it.

He used his nose to sniff her out and grinned when he found her scent the strongest from their room. He mused that she was probably still asleep. With a shake of his head, he opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. Sweet mother of everything holy… she was… Sam couldn't help the groan that left his lips.

Bella had taken two pieces of silk and wrapped them around herself- one covering her chest, the other just covering her pussy from him. She'd tied both with a bow and was sprawled gracefully on the bed still completely asleep.

He toed off his shoes and slid the cut offs from his hips before making his way onto the mattress. He kissed and nibbled his way up her legs, grinning when she began to stir the closer he got to the first bow. He hummed when she whispered his name, still not entirely awake. He'd have to remedy that.

"Bella…" He cooed, kissing his way up her flat stomach.

"Sammy." She sighed, her eyes still closed. The fog of sleep was lifting, but she was trying very hard to hang on to it.

His lips made it to the second bow and he grinned. "Bella…"

"Hmm?" She giggled when she felt his nose running along her throat.

"You awake yet?" Sam whispered in her ear.

She shook her head but his grin told her he knew better. "Is everything ok with Jake?"

"Mmmmmmhm." He drew it out and kissed and nipped over her collar bone, moving back down to the bow around her chest.

Her hands carded through his hair and she grinned at the lust in his eyes. "Is that the only answer I'm gonna get?"

"Maybe." He grinned.

She smiled. "Are you too busy enjoying your present?" She teased.

Sam grinned. "I'm no longer alpha." He said before laving at her nipple through the silk material of the bow.

She gasped. "Oh! Sam that's amazing!"

"I thought so too. He asked me to be his beta. But this means I'll have more time for you now. No more panning patrol shifts… no more listening to fights… no more checking in on wolves to make sure they're doing what they're told… no more having them in my house at all hours of the day and night." He whispered while he unwrapped the first bow and quickly moved to do the same to the second.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. She gasped when she felt him enter her body, loving the way he filled her completely.

"I love you so much Sam!"

Sam grinned and folded his body down to kiss her. "I love you too Bella… so much."

It was over too soon for Sam's wolf, but for the man, a feeling of peace settled over him as he held Bella in his arms after they'd fallen over the edge of bliss together. He closed his eyes and thanked the spirits again.

"You know what this means don't you?" He finally asked.

She arched an eyebrow and looked at him. "No but tell me anyways?"

"I get to unwrap you more often." He teased with a grin.

Bella laughed. "Maybe I should throw myself under the tree next time. After all… it's a Christmas of firsts. First year as a married couple, first year in a new house… first year with too much time on our hands…"

"First year as parents?" He tried.

She grinned. "We'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Santa's Train

**Pairing**: Jared/Bella

**Rating**:

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Summary: **

Bella is working in the Seattle mall with her friends, Angela and Emily as an elf on Santa's train. Jared Cameron just happens to be the hottest Santa she's ever seen and he has his eyes set on a certain brunette elf. When her car breaks down in the parking lot after the mall closes, who comes to her rescue but Santa himself.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

"Morning Ms. Bella."

Coffee was held up in response and a small wave was given instead. Bella Swan could not stand mornings. Somehow though, she was having to endure it. She thought of new ways to strangle her two best friends- Angela Webber and Emily Young- without being caught. They'd known each other since middle school, and she still had yet to tame their wild ideas.

The latest had her working as an elf on the Santa Train that gave children rides throughout the large mall in Seattle. She'd only started a week ago. Right before Thanksgiving no less. Black Friday had seen her nearly in tears. Of course, they'd only been train conductors then. They weren't supposed to start wearing their uniforms until December 1st.

"Bella! You're here early." A voice chirped from the employee locker room.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. I got woken up by my neighbor again."

"Aw. Did she have her boyfriend over again?" Angela asked, having heard Bella complaining.

Bella nodded. She cleared her throat. "It went something like this: 'Oh yes… Ohhhh… yes, right there… ohhh you're SO big… yes! Emmett…' My god I wanted to bang on the wall and tell him to put a sock in her mouth."

Angela and Emily had tears in their eyes at her impression of her stuck up neighbor. Angela had met her a few times and even she couldn't stand the blonde. Even Emily agreed that Rosalie Hale was a piece of work. They all calmed down and pulled out their uniforms. Bella eyed hers with displeasure and turned to her friends.

"I blame you two you know." She quipped.

Angela rolled her eyes. "You know you love us."

"Besides… if you weren't here with us, you'd be stuck working in that god awful kiosk down towards the end of the mall on the second floor where NO ONE visits."

It was Bella's turn to roll her eyes. "Come on. Let's go get ready to meet Santa." She said donning her outfit.

She sighed. The six inch stilettos were bad enough. Those were actually kind of cute. They were red and reminded her of a sexier version of Dorothy's slippers from the Wizard of Oz. The stockings she could deal with- kind of.. Sure, her legs looked like green candy canes.. It was the dress that made her cringe. The thing reminded her of Tinkerbell's outfit from the movies that Emily's niece loved to watch. The top was cut in a halter top style which meant hiding her tattoo was out of the question. She only sighed again and shook her head.

"I heard they got someone our age to play him this year." Angela supplied.

Emily arched an eyebrow. "Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of being old and bearded?" She wondered.

Angela shrugged. "They used a pillow to make him look fat and he's got a beard and glasses… we'll find out. The train is down this way."

Bella eyed the security guards they passed. She watched the way their eyes roved over the girls and inwardly groaned. She had to tell herself this was a two dollar pay raise compared to what she WAS making. It was supposed to be a good thing.

"Ohhh maaan… will you look at him?!" Angela hissed.

Emily shook her head. "Ben… you have Ben…" She reminded her with a grin.

"And you have Sam and I know you're looking!" Angela teased.

Bella stayed quiet. She'd been single since she'd found her ex boyfriend in bed with Tanya- a girl in their literature class. "Come on you two. Let's stop ogling Santa and get the train started. There's already a line." Bella sighed.

They eyed her with frowns on their faces. "Are you sure you've had enough coffee this morning?" Emily finally teased.

"Probably not, but I'll survive." Bella huffed.

They snickered at their friend and made their way over to the gate that housed the small 'train station.' Really it was a fenced off area where parents and children could wait to pay and board the little train. It seated a total of 15 kids and made it's way along an electric track through the middle of the mall, circling the whole building twice. Parents were able to walk behind the train or wait by the gate for the train to come back. It was the elves' jobs to ensure the safety of the children- and to keep an eye on the during the ride.

"Bella, I think maybe you should ride up front. You can greet the kids, Emily and I can keep them entertained." Angela insisted.

It was probably better that way. Bella agreed, at least until she saw who would be driving.

Of course.

What would Santa's Train be without the Santa himself?

She inwardly groaned.

Jared was floored when he saw his co workers walking over to him. The two in front were pretty enough, the first one was almost as tall as he was which was kind of off putting. He liked his women smaller than he was- he couldn't really say why though. The second was also pretty, but he could tell right away she was taken- something about the way she looked but left it at that. The third… he let his eyes rove over her openly while he licked his lips.

She. Was. Gorgeous.

Costume be damned, the woman looked good. He had to grin when she took her place at his side. He was secretly really pleased that she was staying closer to him.

"Hey, so, you're my helper today?" He asked.

Bella winced. "Yeah, I'm Bella. But I warn you… I'm not entirely awake yet."

Jared grinned. Now he knew why she was up front. "Well… I'm Jared. And it's fine. I'm wide awake enough for the both of us right now." He said before turning to greet the first few kids coming onto the train.

Jared. Hmm… Bella mused that she liked that name. She was more than pleased that he didn't mind her not being a morning person either. Maybe the train wouldn't be so bad to work on.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella sighed. Two weeks gone by and she was already wishing for Christmas to be over. Crowded malls, crying kids, pushy shoppers and leering men was a little too much for her some days. Thank goodness for her friends. And Jared. He'd grown on her since their first meeting. They'd shared lunch together in the food court almost every day and she quickly found herself wanting to see him out of his Santa suit. She wondered if he'd be this friendly still, or if this was just because he had to play a part.

"Bella? You ok?" Jared's deep voice asked with some amount of concern. They were friends after all- he'd told her so.

'Speaking of…' She sighed. "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind."

Jared frowned. "Anything I can do to help?"

'Fuck my problems away?' She snorted at the thought. "No.. I'll be ok. Sorry, just… drama."

"Bella? Is that you? Oh wow… it IS you! I thought I recognized that tattoo!" a high pitched voice crowed.

Bella winced. "Hey Jessica…"

Jared watched the exchange with some interest. He arched an eyebrow when 'Jessica' turned her attention his way. He frowned when her eyes narrowed. That was unexpected.

"So, I heard you were working in some Santa shop or something. I guess the rumors are true. Though I would think they'd get a more convincing Santa and a less sleazy outfit for the elves to wear." She mused.

Bella closed her eyes. "Yeah, well… they didn't. and Jared does a remarkable impression of Santa. Now, did you need something?" She snapped.

Jessica was momentarily taken aback. "No… just shopping for Edward. I've been staying with him. Mike left me.. Seems we didn't get along as well as I thought." She shrugged.

Bella only barely resisted rolling her eyes. She smiled when she felt Jared's hand cover hers. "I'm sorry to hear." She offered.

It didn't go missed by the blonde in front of them. "It seems he wasn't the only one to move on… how long have you two been dating?"

"We're not." Jared answered easily.

"No? Just fucking then. Shame. I thought you had more class, Bella. Oh well… have a nice day." Jessica said.

Bella nearly growled and muttered obscenities under her breath. "I really hate that girl. We used to be friends. At least until her boyfriend told her he liked me instead. I'd done nothing to tell him I liked him, but he swore we would end up dating. She's hated me since. Stupid, jealous, ignorant bitch."

Jared only shook his head. "Ok now. Come on… you're supposed to be a happy elf." He teased poking her side.

Bella gasped and moved away from his poking fingers. She'd just given away the fact that she was ticklish causing Jared to grin evilly. Within seconds he had her cornered in their little booth- in the middle of the food court- relishing in her peals of laugher as he tickled her sides.

By the time they got back to the train, Bella's cheeks were flushed pink and both of them were sporting wide smiles. Angela and Emily glanced at each other and smirked. Neither woman wanted to point out that the two obviously didn't notice they were still holding hands.

"Maybe we should get her a Mrs. Clause suit instead of just an elf…" Emily snickered.

Angela grinned. "Hey guys." She greeted Jared and Bella when they were closer.

"Hey Angie. Are we late or are the kids early?" She wondered when she saw the line. It had to be at least forty kids deep, so she mused anyway.

"They're early. I promise you." Emily laughed.

"Well… come on. Let's go play nice." Angela grinned at Bella.

"Do I have to?" She almost whined.

"Come on grumpy elf. There's only a few more hours." Jared grinned while fixing his wig.

"Just shoot me now." Bella groaned.

Her friends giggled at the dramatic reply. She responded by sticking her tongue out, showing off her red and green tongue ring. Jared grinned. The more he got to know her, the more he liked her.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he settled into the front of the train. He checked it quickly and grinned when he saw the text from his friend Paul. He worked in Hot Topic and normally, Jared would spend his lunch breaks talking to him. However, if the picture he opened was anything to go by, Paul wanted to know who the 'fuck hot elf' was who kept him occupied now was.

"Time to go, Santa." Bella's voice sounded behind him.

He grinned. The music started and with a wave and a dramatic bow to Bella, the train was off. He sang along enthusiastically to the music and kept the kids laughing and grinned while they made their way through the mall. He winked once or twice when he caught Bella watching too. He decided he liked the blush she sported because of it. He'd have to do it more often.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Jared waved the security guard off as he stepped into the parking lot. It was lit up by the lights and he told the guard he'd be fine walking to his car. He had enough muscle mass someone would think twice before messing with him. He liked most of the guards- they weren't all 'dumb ass rent a cops with night sticks' like Paul claimed they were. Cliff, the head of security was actually kind of cool.

He looked up when he heard a familiar voice cursing. His jaw about dropped when he saw her leaned over the open hood of one of his dream cars- a 1969 Chevelle SS. He almost groaned. AND she was in skin tight, curve hugging, low rise jeans and a red second skin baby doll tee shirt with a deep v- cut neck line… he had to bite his lip.

"Bella?"

The brunette in question whirled around with a hand to her heart. "Jared!" She breathed. "You startled me… I almost didn't recognize you."

He held his hands up. "Sorry… I didn't mean too. You ok?"

"No… it won't start at all…" She sighed.

He walked a little closer. "Got a flashlight?"

"Are you good with cars?" She wondered.

"I'm ok. I help my friends out on occasion. I can take a quick look if you want."

"sorry… it's just… my dad got me the car and my best friend built the engine for me… he'd be ticked off if I let someone mess it up."

Jared grinned. "I've got a few friends like that. Lemme see what I can do?"

She sighed. "Yeah, ok." She agreed.

He hummed as he searched before finally looking up at her. "Looks like it could be your starter."

"Well that sucks. How much is gonna cost me to find one, do you know?" She sighed.

"They ranged from $100 to $130. Not that bad…"

Bella rolled her eyes. She wanted to dispute it, but she couldn't she just nodded. "Will you stay here until I can get a taxi?"

"I can do one better. I've got trailer straps in my truck. I can tow your car for you." He explained.

"Um…"

"It'll be fine. Just tap your breaks any time I do and don't touch it otherwise. And just steer like normal. You'll be fine." He grinned.

She sighed and nodded. By the time they got to her apartment complex, her nerves were on edge. Even this late at night, there were too many idiots on the road. She had hated it, too scared she was going to rear end his truck. She figured she could at least offer him a drink. He gladly agreed.

The silence of her apartment was broken by her neighbor's headboard. Jared only grinned. "Are they always like that?" He asked when the door was closed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "ALWAYS. It's so annoying."

"I wonder if he knows she's faking it…"

She raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell?"

"Just listen. No one screeches like that if they're really enjoying it. She's trying too hard, which probably means she's cheating on him." He mused following her into her kitchen.

She chuckled. "Is that right?" She mused grabbing down two shot glasses.

He eyed her and grinned. He loved the view. "Yeah."

"God I want to tell him to gag her…" She hissed.

He grinned. "How about we just show her up…"

"Excuse me?" She wanted to make sure she'd heard him right.

He grinned and moved into her personal space. "Are you going to tell me that I've been wasting my time flirting the last two weeks?"

"Um… n-no…" She backed herself into a corner, her waist hitting the counter behind her.

Jared invaded her personal space again. "Am I wrong to want to kiss you right now?" He wondered.

"Not really…"

"Am I wrong to want to fuck you until you can't walk too?"

"Definitely not…" She breathed.

She surrendered herself to him as his lips pressed to hers. By the time they fell into her bed, she was exhausted. She opened her eyes when he moved her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead and grinned.

"So… you know… I don't do just casual flings…"

She frowned. "Oh…" NOW what was she gonna do?

"I have jealousy issues too…" He murmured.

"oh?"

He nodded. "Think you can handle that?"

"Wait… what?" Sleep was slowly leaving as she thought about his words.

"Damn, you ARE tired aren't you?" He let loose a pleased chuckle. "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend."

She grinned. "Ok.."

"Awesome." He returned her grin.

Maybe working on Santa's train wasn't so bad after all. It was the last thought she had before passing out in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** The Christmas Tree

**Pairing**: Jake/Bella

**Rating**: K

**Genre:** Family, Friendship

**Summary: **

The pack makes an annual trip every December with their kids to the mountain top to pick a tree. Only the pack and the imprints understand the significance that one spot.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

"Daddy! Look! Over here… look!"

"Look daddy!"

Jacob smiled and watched as two dark haired, brown eyed, lightly tanned toddlers raced around the back yard through the snow. His girls were definitely hellions- had been since their birth three years prior. He was constantly chasing them around the house on his days off from work and in the evenings, he had to have them outside or they'd never give him any peace. His father had been dead on the mark when he'd cursed him have children just like him.

"Girls, stay in the yard!" He warned.

"Kay!" They chimed in unison.

He cursed his gorgeous wife sometimes. Her love of reading and teaching had him wanting to ram his head through the side of a brick house on most days. His girls were just too smart. All of the pack's kids had benefited from her as their teacher. She'd helped them from the time they were little when she'd watch them, working with them again when they passed through her kindergarten class in the case of Sam, Jared and Paul's oldest kids. They were well advanced in reading, spelling, writing and language. She'd even learned the Quileute language and taught them. Sometimes she joked that they spoke it better than English.

His grin slowly faded from his face as he looked to the house that was now his to call home. He no longer had to worry about making sure his father was up and out of the bed. He no longer had to drive him to doctors visits or the pharmacy to pick up prescriptions. Billy Black had passed away just a year ago. Not even six months after his best friend, Charlie Swan.

"Why so upset alpha?" A voice cooed behind him.

Giggles filled the air around him causing the wolf in him to rumble with pride and calm all at the same time. His mate and youngest child were home finally.

Jacob's face broke out into a sunny grin as he turned to see his wife of four years holding their one year old son on her hip. "Not upset, Bells. I was just thinking."

Bella smiled and moved to give him a one armed hug with their son- William Charles- snuggled between them. "What about, handsome? You look sad."

He sighed and smoothed down William's hair. "Dad."

"You know he's up there with Quil, Harry and my dad laughing at us, right?" She asked.

He couldn't help but grin. Bella never gave him pity like most people did. She'd say something funny and honor the life their father's lived. It was her way. It was the pack's way.

"I'm glad you're mine." Jacob murmured after she'd set William down to run after his sisters.

"I am too."

She'd come back from Italy to see the entire pack in her yard. Edward had tried to plead that he loved her, but Bella knew better. She'd shocked everyone when she moved towards the wolves, showing her loyalty to them. Even Paul had been floored when she'd laced her fingers with Jacob's- as far as he knew Jacob had never said a word about his tie to her.

The Cullens worked with the wolves to kill Victoria, and then Edward left to inform the Volturi that Bella had been killed in a car accident before he could change her. He owed her, after all. And he was a convincing actor. In the end, Aro had destroyed him at his request.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice had all but forgotten her after that.

"I got a call from Jasper today. He found his true mate. And he's sent you a gift- with instructions to leave in alone until Christmas." Bella grinned.

Jacob huffed. "I'll behave then." He grinned.

"How much longer before the rest of the pack gets here?" She wondered.

"We're here now, Bells." Quil said behind her.

They all laughed when she jumped and turned with her hand over her heart. "Holy crow! Quil, guys… learn to make some noise!"

Paul smirked. "Now where would the fun in that be?"

"You watch it Paul! You'll sleep on the couch again!" Rachel warned, defending her sister in law. She winked at Bella; They were family after all.

"Aw! Baby… come on! That's not fair!" Paul frowned.

"No, what's not fair is that she put up with your shit and then had to deal with your twins for a year in school!"

"The boys were fine Rachel. I promise their dad is still the worst behaved out of all of them."

It took Paul a minute to realize Bella had just insulted him- good naturedly of course, but still an insult was an insult. He huffed while the pack shared a chuckle. They actually got along really well and had even become friends after Paul finally realized Bella had made the choice on her own to stay with the wolves.

"So are we ready to go?" Sam wondered. "Levi! Drop that!" He warned when his six year old son picked up a pine cone, ready to throw it at Christopher-Jared's six year old son.

"Just waiting on Seth. He's bringing his mom back from the grave yard." Embry said with a sad smile.

"I need to call her later. She became family after Charlie married her. She's still family to me." Bella said with a sad smile of her own.

The pack gathered around and hugged her one by one, the same way they did for any of the imprints. Bella rolled her eyes, but she'd long ago learned to just go with it. It was the wolves in them, their instinct to comfort. The women present- Emily, Kim, Rachel and Angela- couldn't help but chuckle. They rescued her from the puppy pile saying they had to gather the kids up.

(~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Ok kids… go find a tree." Jacob said.

Bella shook her head in amusement. They still had the occasional vampire roam through, but none had tried to claim territory. Not since the Cullens. They all of them listened to Jacob as if he was their alpha too. Maybe it was just instinctual. "Stay where we can see you please!"

The wolves rolled their eyes. Women would always worry for their kids.

Jacob sighed when he caught sight of Seth staring at the spot where his sister had fallen. The lone female had come to respect Bella. And she'd given her life for her. He placed a hand on Seth's shoulder and stood motionless.

"She still blames herself, doesn't she?" Seth finally asked.

"Sometimes. I think that's why she avoids you and Sue so much."

"Stupid woman. I'm not mad. I wanted to be, but she's my family. Charlie took care of Sue until he was run off the road and killed. He was her husband, which made him my step dad. That made Bella family. Still makes her so." Seth huffed while kissing the top of his daughters head. Leah looked just like her name sake- the aunt she'd never have a chance to meet.

"So tell her that." Jacob grinned.

"I will. I'll bring Leah by tomorrow. She can play with her cousins." Seth smiled.

"Sounds good. Now lets get you and Sue a tree." Jacob insisted.

"I got it. Go help Bella. You know she'll fuss otherwise."

Jacob smiled and walked off. The sounds of axes cutting through wood filled the air but he honed in on the sounds of three squeals and a peal of laughter that soothed his inner wolf's anxious heart. He made his way quickly to her and grinned when he saw his girls laughing and clapping as their uncle Paul started in on the tree they'd found. Jacob was quick to take over.

Not that Paul couldn't had done it, but they both knew how Jacob was. He wanted to provide for his family in every way. Cutting down the tree for Christmas was one of those.

By the time the trees were cut the snow had started falling again. The kids laughed and danced in circles causing smiles to break out among the adults. Phones were pulled out of pockets and pictures were taken. The walk back to the trucks was harder due to the kids becoming tired. It led to a few of them phasing to carry them all. It was a great delight to the kids and amusement for the imprints as well.

The wolves couldn't complain much.

By the time they made it home, it was time for Bella to start dinner. The kids were set down in front of a movie- Frozen seemed to be their favorite- and Jacob went about setting up the tree in the stand. They'd put the lights on it after the kids were all in their beds, but for now, he was just happy the thing wasn't leaning. He leaned on the door jam and watched as Bella nearly danced through the kitchen.

"I can feel you watching me you know." She mused as she stirred some pasta in the pan.

Jacob grinned. "And you say I'm the only one with supernatural abilities." He mused.

"I think it comes with having you as my mate. I'm just hyper aware of where you are in the house- same with the rest of the pack. Who knows when you, Quil or Embry will try to jump out at me next?" She teased.

He couldn't help but laugh. It was true the wolves played pranks galore on the imprints, but it was never done with malicious intent. They all knew that. And they always seemed to get pay back one way or another.

"I was thinking…" He started.

She turned and looked at him. "That's never good."

"Funny." He quipped dryly. He smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "I was thinking maybe we could have Sue and Seth over for dinner tomorrow."

Bella sighed. For a few minutes she didn't say anything, merely turned and went back to fixing dinner. "ok. It sounds like a good idea. If they're not busy. I'll call Sue in the morning and ask her about it."

She missed the affectionate smile Jacob gave her. She did however, feel his arms wrap around her. "Love you." He cooed kissing her neck.

"Love you too." She replied, only half paying attention at that point.

After dinner was bath time. After bath time was story time and goodnight hugs and kisses. Bella and Jacob waited for a half an hour, taking the time to cuddle on the couch and watch a show on TV together before grabbing the lights out. She had to suppress her giggles a few times when the light cord would tangle around Jacob's ankle and he'd growl, but nothing major happened and they were finished within the hour. They sat back down, turned the lights off and admired the completely decorated tree.

Even with the joy that came from placing ornaments, there was an underlying grief every time one of Charlie's was found, or one of Billy's. They placed a couple for each of them on the tree in remembrance, and finally the picture of Leah towards the top. They'd been doing it for four years now.

The tree had come from the place she'd given her life in. The tree was a part of her in some ways. It's what Bella believed anyways.

Bella rested her head on Jacob's shoulder and sighed. "I'm really glad I stayed, Jake."

He kissed the top of her head and grinned. "I am too, honey. I really am."

"Love you." She whispered.

Jacob grinned. She was already half asleep. "Love you too."

He turned towards the fireplace and stared. He could have sworn he'd seen his family in the flames. With a sigh and a small smile he picked Bella up and carried her to their room. He couldn't wait to see what the next year brought. Maybe it wouldn't be so sad when they went in hunt of the next perfect Christmas tree.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Candlelight and Mistletoe

**Pairing**: Embry/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** hurt/comfort, friendship, romance

**Summary: **

Embry chanced everything, confessing his love to his girlfriend. He was heartbroken when she threw his grandmother's ring in his face and walked away. Bella was there to help him see that his heart was already taken by one of his best friends.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

"Bella?"

The woman in question, 23 year old Isabella Swan, looked up from her place on the step stool she'd been using to hang icicle lights and saw two figures standing by the entrance to her enclosed back yard. She'd moved out of her dad's house after she had found a quaint little one story, 3 bedroom house that was being rented out. She'd been in her house for the better part of three years. There were only certain people who knew where she lived anymore so she only smiled and offered a small wave letting them know to come back.

A lot had changed for her in the last two years. She'd lost one of her best friends because she and his girlfriend didn't see eye to eye. Along with that can the bitter taste of unrequited love. She'd dived in head over heels only to come out with nothing more than a 'you're one of my best friends ever, Bells'.

"Bella you ok?" Another voice asked.

Her long mahogany tresses- nearly down to her waist now- hid her sad, soulful chocolate brown eyes fairly well. Though not well enough it seemed when she received twin suspicious glares. To her best friends- Jacob Black and Quil Ateara- there **was** no hiding.

"Hey guys, come on back. I'm nearly finished." She said.

Behind them walked Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote. She was shocked to see them and did a poor job of hiding the fact. They only came to see her once in a blue moon. Being supernatural had it's perks. Being a wolf meant needing to have contact with their 'pack'. Bella was a part of that pack- so they came by to talk for a few hours and make sure she was alright.

But she'd just seen them all yesterday.

Paul sighed. "Don't look so stunned, Swan. I don't like the bitch and I wanted to make sure you were ok and not hiding."

"I'm not hiding Paul. I'm giving him space, like she asked me to do."

Bella said with a sigh.

Jared rolled his eyes. "Don't bother denying it. We're wolves. We see it, we think about it all the time. He thinks we're doing it to piss him off. The **only** oblivious one is him."

"I'm fine guys. Really, it's ok." Bella said. She was stubborn enough to make herself try and see it when they all knew she was anything but.

Jacob shook his head. "He's one of my best friends, but damn it! I hate that this is hurting you so much… Angie said you're supposed to come over tonight. She's making your favorite dinner. She wants to cheer you up some."

"Claire and I are going to be there too. You know how it is when those two get together. They really wanna see you." Quil said before she could decline again.

Bella sighed. She'd literally stumbled onto the fact that her best friends were shape shifting werewolves after ex- who she learned was really a vampire- lost his control and bit her. She'd learned that Paul was the one to figure out that he was enthralling her to keep her compliant. She also learned that he was the only to convince Billy Black- her dad's best friend and chief of the Quileute tribe- to let the pack intervene.

She'd learned afterwards from Jacob, Quil and Embry that vampires could entice humans to them by enthralling them. Emmett Cullen had been the one to pull the venom from her blood. He'd come to see her in the hospital to tell her how deeply sorry he was. He'd never wanted to be a monster- it was why he fed on animals.

Bella learned that day that the family had been dead set on her staying human. Alice had seen Edward bite her, but not when. Emmett swore they'd have stopped him otherwise. Now she'd have a permanent reminder of the monsters they all were. She'd calmly told him to shut the hell up and take the unneeded guilt somewhere else.

They'd left Forks shortly after that.

Bella had never been so thankful to the wolves in the months that had followed. They saw first hand what prolonged exposure to being enthralled by a vampire could do to a human. Her best friends and the rest of the pack were there every step of the way to pull her from her self imposed prison. Along the way, she fell in love with her best friend.

She'd learned about imprinting. She'd met the imprints and won them over without much effort. They were in awe that she'd survived a vampire attack and shared her hatred of Edward Cullen for playing with her the way he had. He'd helped Jacob and Quil talk to Angela and Claire- their imprints. And she'd introduced Seth to his girlfriend, Savannah.

And then Embry met her.

Gabriella Ward.

His new fiancée.

"Come on Swan. It's getting cold. I'll finish hanging the lights in a little while. You need to get warm." Paul insisted.

Ever the protector.

"But, it's not that bad…" She tried to argue.

Four highly protective wolves glared and told her otherwise with their body language. She was being stubborn. But at least if she was numb she didn't have to think about all the times she'd thought about the huge mistake her best friend was making. That woman he was going to marry was vile.

Jared gave his pack mates a worried look when her back was turned. She was trying hard to let go of the love she had for Embry. They didn't know what was going to happen if she actually did. They'd all tried to tell him Gabriella was no good. They just knew that if Sam couldn't convince Embry of what he knew, Embry was going to need Bella.

(~_~_~_~_~_~)

Embry sighed and danced from foot to foot in his living room. He'd just asked Sam to leave and sent a text message to his girlfriend asking her to meet him at his house. It wasn't much, but it was his home. Sam had helped him build it from the ground up. So had the rest of his pack mates.

They'd tried to tell him about Gabriella not being honest with him. But she was so innocent. How could she ever thing about doing that to him. She knew him better than anyone. They spent so much time together, it'd be hard for her to think of time to step out on him anyways. Sam had tried to talk some sense into him, but Embry had only gotten insulted and asked his alpha kindly- for a pissed off wolf- to leave.

His friends, the pack, the imprints- none of them liked her much. They said she was difficult to get along with. Even Bella had told him as much at one point. He just didn't see how they could think that. He frowned at the thought of Bella and resisted the urge to call her. She'd been so distant lately. He missed her greatly- even his wolf missed her now that he thought about it.

A knock on his door drew him from his thoughts. He opened the door to the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend. "Hey you."

"Hey. I would have been here sooner. Car trouble." She said hoping she'd fixed her hair and sprayed enough perfume to cover the smell of sex. She sighed in relief when he seemed to buy the excuse.

"I'll have Jake look at it if you want." He said pulling her towards the couch where he'd hung the mistletoe.

"It's ok. Embry… what are we doing here. I thought we were going out to dinner tonight. It's our anniversary. I told you I wanted to do something big for it."

He grinned. "Well this kind of is…um… here… let's eat. I made pasta… hope it's ok."

"Embry… you know I don't really like pasta. It's loaded with carbs! It's bad for you." She said with a small frown.

He swallowed. He was already messing this up. Pasta was something Bella liked.. Something she never complained about would ruin her figure.

Focus, Embry. He sighed.

"We've been together two years now… you'd think I'd have learned." He muttered.

"Has it really been that long?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It has. Hard to believe huh." He said pulling her closer to him laying a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"So where are we going special for tonight?" She asked.

"I was thinking we'd stay here…I'll cook something else if you want." He tried.

She frowned. "Why are you acting so-"

"Marry me!" He blurted nervously.

She blinked. "What?"

"Marry me, Gabriella." Embry asked again, holding his grandmothers ring out to her.

She shook her head. "Don't ask me that.. You don't really want that, do you?!"

"Why wouldn't I ask you that?" He asked trying to mask the hurt in his eyes.

Gabriella shook her head and closed his fist around the golden band. "I don't love you enough to marry you." She said before walking out.

It was only then, in the silence that Embry realized that everything his pack had been telling him was true- Gabriella had always been wrong for him and he'd probably lost Bella for good. He sat down heavily on the couch and stared at the rapidly cooling pasta.

All he could think of other than his own shock of being rejected, was how much he wished he could talk to Bella. She'd make everything alright.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

"Hey! Embry… how'd it go?" Jacob asked, trying to sound happy.

_ "It didn't. We're not even together anymore. I found out…"_

Jared, Paul and Quil stared at the phone in Jacob's hand, having heard every word clearly. Bella only sighed and made her way into the kitchen. She cursed not having werewolf hearing- yet again.

"What happened?" Jacob wondered.

Embry sighed and tried to hide the tears. "_You were right. Every one of you. She's pregnant…and it's not mine. It smells nothing like me…_"

"Christ, Em… do you want me to come over?" He was still one of Jacob's best friends.

_ "Nah… just tell the pack. No more Gabby. Tell Bella I'm sorry too…I know you're over there…"_ He asked, hanging up when Jacob promised he would tell her.

Quil frowned. "He sounds like hell." He huffed.

"Who does?"

They'd forgotten they were at Bella's as she cam back out with a tray of drinks for them. "It's Embry. He finally found out that we weren't lying…" Jared said warily.

"He doesn't want the pack around." Paul added with a frown. The wolves didn't like it at all.

Bella stared at them for a few seconds before running down the hallway to her bedroom to change. She startled the wolves when she came back out completely dressed demanding they get up and ordered them from the house before locking the door behind her. They agreed merely because they'd never seen her so pushy. They were too stunned to do much else. Once Bella's truck was filled to its capacity- Jared and Paul were made to run home- Bella was on the way to La Push.

Jacob and Quil did nothing but stare at their friend as she pushed her ever faithful truck to it's limits. Jared and Paul were running beside her in case something should happen along the way. All four of them were just a little worried about her. She'd not said a word yet, and they were wondering just what she had planned.

It took next to no time for Bella to pull into Embry's drive and kill the engine. She shoved a finger each in Jacob and Quil's chests and told them to stay out of the house. She'd be the on to talk to him. She'd be the one to offer him advice. It was her turn to pay him back and pull him from his own prison.

"Embry?" Bella called, frowning at the lack of lights on in the house.

He sighed. The **last** person he deserved to see at the moment was her. He looked up from his spot on the couch when the front door opened. He tried to smile and pretend to be chipper, but it didn't work and Bella saw right through it.

"Embry…"

"Hey Bells." He greeted before he turned his attention back to the lights of the candles on the coffee table. He'd done it for Gabriella, for their dinner, but now, he found the fire distracting.

He was completely shocked when she hauled him to his feet and her arms went around his waist in one of typical comforting hugs. More tears gathered in his eyes when he realized that she'd always done that to him. She'd always been able to draw him out of his shell. "I wish I could kick her ass for hurting you, Em. I'm so sorry."

Embry chuckled. "You're always in my corner."

"Always will be." She promised.

He sighed and leaned his cheek on the top of her head. "Sam came over just before she did. He tried one more time to talk me out of it. The pack tried to tell me… all my friends did… all of them but you." He whispered the last.

"It wasn't my place to say anything. I'm only a friend Embry. I didn't want to start a fight because there wasn't much proof. She was careful- the sneaky bitch." Bella huffed.

His head tilted in confusion. "Why would it have started a fight. I'd never fight with you."

"We'd have been angry at one another. You at me for thinking I was trying to break you two up- like Jacob and Quil- and me at you for being stubborn and not listening."

Embry chuckled. "Hey Bella?"

"Hm?"

He kissed her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. "Thanks."

"For what exactly…" She asked hesitant to know the answer.

"For trying to let me learn on my own. For trying, in your own way, to avoid doing anything to damage our friendship. For not letting me forget you've always had my back, no matter what. For not throwing it in my face that I should have been looking right in front of me for the perfect woman. Look up, Bella."

Bella gasped after seeing the mistletoe he'd slowly danced them under and stared into his brown eyes. She sighed when his lips found hers- ever so slowly brushing together. She loved and hated how careful he was being. Almost like he was walking on egg shells, waiting for her to deny him.

They broke the kiss apart when howls filled the air. "You gotta go?"

He cocked his head to the side and listened. "Nope. They're welcoming the newest member." He couldn't be more thankful to Jacob and Quil. He could hear them talking easily outside.

"Someone phased?"

"No… another wolf found their mate." He whispered placing his forehead against hers.

Her face fell some, even though she tried to hide it. She'd never begrudge any of the wolves their happiness. "We should say congratulations then."

"We should. Jake just phased out.. He's still outside."

"Do you know who it is then?"

"Yeah, I know." He grinned.

Bella swatted his arm playfully. "Who is it?"

He grinned again and picked her up in his arms before sitting down on the couch with her in his lap. "Me and you."

She gasped and stared at him in shock. "But…"

"We read the journals. You know I can choose you. My wolf isn't even fighting the way he was with her. It's like an imprint, but I didn't imprint on you… you've just always been close and my wolf has strong feelings for you already…"

Bella giggled. "You're rambling. There's no need to get nervous Embry. I'm happy."

He cradled her face in his hands before their lips met again. How could he not have known she was right here all along? How could he not have seen her as more than a friend? How could he have brushed the wolf's wishes off from the start? He sighed and broke their kiss.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He said suddenly.

"For what?" She asked with a frown. He looked so sad.

"It took me a REALLY long time and doing something completely stupid to realize that I've always loved you. I just didn't want to ruin anything… so I quelled it."

Bella smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. "I should have told you. Everyone wanted me to. But I thought you were happy so I kept quiet. We're both to blame."

"So… no more hiding?" He checked.

"You can't get rid of me now Em." She warned.

"I don't want to."

Bella sighed. "Good."

A kiss was placed to her cheek again as they watched the fire dancing in the candles. She silently thanked whatever spirits were at work now. They'd given her the best Christmas present ever. And it started with a kiss under the mistletoe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Stateside Christmas

**Pairing**: Embry/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Summary: **

Embry is on leave for Christmas. He runs into Bella after not hearing from her for a little over two months and can't help but think how much she's grown. Taking a chance, he asks her to join him for coffee and finally sets his mind to tell her how he really feels when he learns that she's single again.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

"Hey man, don't look so pissed. We're on leave, remember? We're gonna be home with our friends and family until after New Years! That's more than some of the other guys got.."

Embry cracked an eye open to glare at his friend Kyle Kolbe. They were co pilots in the same marine unit- The Red Devils. Kyle was even born and raised in Port Angelas. They'd gone through boot camp together and each of their instructors said they'd be stupid to separate them when they became marines. The 25 year old shook his head and closed his eyes again, letting a sigh escape his lips. Another hour and they'd be landing.

"So you two are in the military?" A voice asked from the seat ahead of them.

Embry opened his eyes and had to suck in a breath. The girl in front of them could have passed as his best friends double if she'd been older. He only nodded. "Yeah, we're pilots in the Marine Corps." He supplied.

"Well… thank you. For protecting us, I mean." She said with a sweet smile.

The next thing Embry knew, Kyle was shaking his shoulder. They stepped out of the gate to applause as Kyle's long time girlfriend rushed into his arms. Embry only shook his head and waved his friend off. They'd see each other when it was time to head back. He checked his watch and groaned. Afghanistan was a full 12 hours ahead of him. He'd flown backwards in time- so his tired brain mused. It was only 2 pm on the 18th, not the 19th. Jet lag was gonna kill him when it hit.

The next thing he knew, he himself was being hauled into the arms of his half brother. "Damn it's good to see your ugly mug!"

Embry chuckled. "You too Quil! Hey Claire!"

Quil Ateara had been his best friend all his life. It wasn't until they were 13 that they learned they were really half brothers. Embry had been involved in a car accident and Quil offered his blood for the possible transfusion the doctors said he may or may not need. It was only then Tiffany found out just who her drunken one night stand was with.

Quil and Embry grew closer after that- if it was possible; It didn't affect their friendship at all like people had thought it would.

"Welcome home Embry!" Claire, Quil's long time- heavily pregnant- girlfriend said when Quil let him go.

"Thanks, it's good to be some place they're not trying to kill us hourly." He joked.

Claire frowned. "That is NOT funny, Embry Call. And don't you laugh, Quil! It's not funny!" She huffed with her hands on her hips.

Embry shook his head and bit his lip- mirroring Quil. "Sorry Claire. I forget sometimes it's not funny to family." He said giving her a careful hug. "You look amazing by the way. Motherhood suits you." He told her honestly. "Quil's a lucky man."

"You've been saying that since we were kids." She said rolling her eyes.

Quil grinned. "Because it's true. Come on Em. Let's get your bags. Dad is at the diner with everyone already."

"So I can go straight home right?" Embry teased. Quil laughed while Claire rolled her eyes.

"Come on." She said linking an arm each through his and Quil's.

"So how is everyone?" Embry asked when they were in the car.

Quil grinned. "They're awesome. Paul is home too for Christmas. Rachel was pissed for all of twenty minutes because Jake never said a word to her."

"She was pacified when Paul told her he had asked Jake not to. He wanted it to be a surprise. His unit didn't think they were getting leave. He's just happy to be off the ship." Claire added.

Embry shook his head. Paul was one of the best seals his unit had apparently. The navy hated letting his unit go. "How's Jake? Last letter I got from him said him and his girl Jessica broke things off. That was like, what… two or three months ago?"

"Yeah… she cheated on him while he was out of town. You know he has a shop in Seattle now too. He finally got the funds to open it. If I wasn't so pregnant, I'd have kicked her ass. As it stands, the honor went to Becca and Rachel." Claire grinned.

"What about Bella?" Embry asked. He hadn't heard from her for about the same time. It wasn't like her at all.

"They're not really talking…" Claire said.

Quil looked in the review mirror and smirked. "She broke things off with Edward though. This time for good. He called Tanya's name in bed…"

"No way… that pussy ass was cheating on her?!"

"All the guys took a hit on him before Bella told them not to waste their time." Claire nodded.

"Jake missed out, so I got three hits." Quil grinned.

Embry raised an eyebrow. "Three?"

"One for you too!" He rolled his eyes.

Claire only sighed. "Sam and Leah finally got married. Emily still won't talk to Leah because of it.. Not that Leah really cares at all."

"Hasn't she always been after Sam though?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't think Leah deserves him. She's apparently not girly enough." Quil grinned.

Embry rolled his eyes. He personally preferred a woman who could play sports and not care if she got dirty. He loved it when he'd come home for leave and get to wrestle around with Bella or watch a football game with her- she would always get so animated with it.

"Stupid." Was all he said before resting his head back. His eyes closed and silence filled the car.

Quil sighed and took a long hard look at his brother in the rear view mirror. He frowned at what he saw. Physically, he was more built- but that came from his time doing PT both in boot camp and at the bases over seas. They were only a month apart- something that had always floored their friends when they learned about being siblings- but now, Embry looked years older. He had to wonder just what his brother had seen to make him look like that.

"You're staring Quil."

Quil blinked. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Just resting." Embry corrected.

"Babe, you're gonna miss the turn." Claire said pointing.

Quil nodded. He knew where it was, but it was better sometimes to go with it. Claire's hormones were brutal. "Thanks baby." He gave Embry the one finger salute when he heard him snort.

Embry rolled his eyes and watched out the window as the trees thinned on either side of the car. The hour or so ride from the airport had gone by quicker than he thought. Out of habit, his hands moved to adjust the straps of his rifle. It didn't work and he scowled in annoyance when he caught himself doing it. It took him a few more minutes to remember he didn't need it right now. He was safe. He was home.

"You ok man?" Quil asked. He'd seen his hands twitch and the frown on his face.

"Yeah, just thinking about everyone. It's not gonna be loud right?" He checked when they stopped.

Claire grinned. "Paul told us you probably wouldn't like it, so your dad made sure to tell everyone not to clap or cheer or anything. You're gonna love what they've done to the diner."

"Jared said something about it getting remodeled.." Embry mused.

"They tore some it down and added on but for the most part it's still the same." Quil said pulling into a parking space of the Raven's Wing Diner and Bar.

"Let me go tell them you're here. Don't come in till I wave." Claire warned.

"Yes ma'am." Embry grinned. He pulled a cigarette from his pack, lit it and inhaled deeply. He'd not had one since he boarded his plane. He didn't want to smoke around Claire and Quil since he knew they weren't smokers.

Quil sighed when they were alone. "I'm sorry I didn't go in with you… we went through ROTC together… I just…"

Embry rolled his eyes. "Dude. Shut it." He said blowing the smoke from his lungs slowly. "We've had this talk before. I'm glad you stayed here. Claire doesn't need the worry." He grinned.

"Bella doesn't need it either." Quil muttered low enough Embry didn't catch all of it.

"Come on guys… everyone is waiting to say hi!" Claire called from the front door before Embry had time to ask what was said.

The minute he was through the door, the diner was cheering. Embry flinched at the noise and noticed Paul flinching too. He couldn't begrudge them though, they were just happy to see him. Even the people not there to see him were clapping when they saw the uniform. His eyes scanned the room constantly as he made his way to his friends and family.

Paul nodded, letting him know he shared his pain. It was hard to leave the mindset of 'always at the ready' even when they were state side. Embry took a seat near him and grinned when Paul clapped his shoulder. They were both thankful when the clapping died down. There was only so much noise they could take.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Embry walked out front and checked his watch. He was shocked to find that two hours had passed since he'd gotten to the diner. The sky was just starting to fade to black and he sighed before pulling another cigarette from his pack. He knew he was allowed to smoke inside, but he'd refrained from doing it. He respected his friends and family enough to either wait or excuse himself like he'd just done.

It was another hour after that when his friends and family were starting to leave. He stepped outside for one more cigarette and froze. He'd just turned back to the front doors after stubbing said cigarette out when he caught a glimpse of one of the bar tenders. He was floored when he saw just who it was sneaking in her own cigarette break.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Bella froze and turned to face him, awe written clearly over her face. "Embry?"

Embry grinned. "Hey Swan!" He grunted when her body collided with his in a tight hug. He mused that his commanders would love him for the PDA.

"How the hell are you?" He asked when she let him go.

She grinned. "I'm alright. Ready for the night to be over though. It's been a long one." She told him.

"I didn't know you were working here. No one said anything." He said motioning to her uniform.

"Been here about four months now. The only one who really knew I started here was Jake." She said with a shrug.

"He never said a word."

She smiled sadly. "We haven't really talked since he and Jessica broke things off. I was the one who tried to tell him she was cheating… he pretty much accused me of being jealous… so we're not really speaking." She shrugged. "None of the guys know about it either." She said as an afterthought.

"Well that sucks…" He frowned.

She laughed humorlessly. "It's fine. Though, I wish I had known you were coming here tonight. I'd have gotten off work early or something."

"It's only 7 now.. What time does your shift end?"

Bella checked her watch and sighed. "Another hour unless my boss lets me go early."

"I've gotta wait for everyone else to leave, but if you can get off early, what do you say to coffee?" He asked. "We can catch up!" He added, hoping to sway her.

She only grinned. "Watch and learn what the charms of a woman can do." She teased.

Embry licked his lips and watched with hungry eyes as she sauntered back inside. Even in an oversized down coat, mittens and a wool hat, she was gorgeous and sexy. He couldn't help but admire her ass as she walked in her tight jeans either. He made his way back inside, his eyes not straying far from the bar where she was talking to her manager.

"What's up Em, you wanna drink?" Quil smirked.

"You know that Bella's working over there right?" Embry wondered.

Quil nodded. "I saw her earlier. I asked her when she was getting off. I wanted to try and get her to come hang out with us." He admitted.

Embry shook his head. He ignored the mischievous smirk his brother wore when he told everyone still there he was going to get coffee with Bella. They waved him off promising they'd catch up later. Bella came over, said a quick hello and goodbye to all of them and pointed her finger at Quil telling him to hush up, even before he could open his mouth. Embry had to wonder what Quil knew that he didn't. He only shook his head. His brother would tell him sooner or later.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella laughed as Embry told her about some of the funnier antics he and his co pilot Kyle got up to in their unit. They were the best- according to their commanders. And because of that they were quick to be let off the hook for starting mischief. She'd cringed when she heard how foul his language had gotten but hadn't really said anything to correct it just yet. It was a part of who he was now, and she had to learn to live with it.

She couldn't help but appraise him when he got up to order a sweet for them to share. His treat- so he said. His muscles had muscles now! And the way his fatigues clung to those muscles nearly had her drooling. She had to pinch herself to stop thinking of how he'd look out of them. She took in his tanned skin, the dark hair that had been shorn to a close cut against his head, those dark comforting eyes of his- the ones that could tell his entire story- and grinned to herself. Underneath all of that, he was still the same old Embry. He was still funny, sweet, courteous- more so now, no thanks to the military- and all around best friend she could have ever asked for.

"So how long are you here for?" She asked when he sat back down.

He took a moment to take her in. Bella Swan was a hard woman to forget. Her brown hair was as long as ever, tied back at the nape of her neck with a green bow. Her sinfully addictive brown eyes captivated him, belying the innocence that sparkled in them. Her body had filled out in all the right places- so he'd found out when she'd taken her coat off inside, and he couldn't help but think about how they'd look in his bed together.

"Just until after New Years." He finally admitted.

Bella frowned. "Well that bites." She muttered.

"It's not that bad. I'm going back to a safe zone this time around. Unless they try to take the base over, nothing will happen." He told her.

"How long are you gonna be gone?"

"Just a few months. Then I'll be state side again." He said trying to figure out why she was acting so upset. She always had when he came home. This time was no different.

Bella sighed. "So are gonna come back here then?" She asked trying to hide her displeasure.

He frowned again, trying to figure out just why she was upset. None of his other friends had ever shown so much concern. Maybe it was just because Bella was a female? But then… Claire, Kim, even Leah had told him only to be safe. Bella was pressing him to find out when he'd come back home. But Embry knew that look. He'd seen in on the faces of girlfriends when guys in his unit had to say goodbye.

"Hey… what's really wrong?" He tried while taking her hand in his.

Bella sighed and looked away. So much time had gone by. She was a little surprised at herself for holding onto the crush she'd always had on him, but then again, Embry was hard to let go of so easily. "It's nothing really."

"Come on, Bells. Talk to me… we could always talk about anything." He added with a playful pout.

She giggled at it causing him to grin. "I just hate it when you're over there… it kind of sucks… you know… we all worry…"

"But you more so…" He murmured.

She still heard him and nodded. "Me more so… I'm really surprised it took Jake so long to catch on.. years really," She laughed. "He didn't talk to me for a few weeks…and you're just now getting it... funny huh." She stood up and threw their trash away before heading outside.

Embry shook his head and followed her out, leaving a tip in the jar on the counter. He saw her sitting on the tailgate of her truck and made his way over to her. "How long?" He asked quietly.

How could he have really missed that she was that into him?

Bella sighed. "Junior year… military ball… you asked Angela to go with you while I was sitting beside her at lunch…"

"You didn't talk to me for a full three weeks! Quil said you told him you had some personal stuff to work out…" Embry looked shocked. "The fucker knew! He's known all along!"

"He figured it out… told me he wouldn't say a word…" She nodded.

"Wow! So senior year…"

She laughed and hook her head. "I wanted to hate you both so bad… but… I was happy that you were happy. And then she cheated on you…"

"You two got into that fight… damn woman!" Embry was shocked. Bella had defended him for more than he thought. He'd thought it was because she was his best friend… now though…

"Yeah…" She nodded her head and smiled.

"Quil told me I had no reason to be pissed when you dated that pansy ass, Edward. I kind of get it now… I mean,, he was a pussy, but I get it.. I can't believe the fucker never said a word!" He laughed.

"Geez.. Em.. You and that mouth of yours." She teased.

Embry blushed. "Sorry.. Um… it's a marine thing?" He tried.

"It's ok… I was teasing you." She said playfully hitting his arm.

He caught her hand and used it to pull her closer. "So… where do we go from here?" He wondered. "I mean… I only have another year in before my contract is up… and I don't think you'd want to wait until I'm-"

Bella cut him off with a finger to his lips. "You ever been told you talk too much when you're nervous?" She teased.

He grinned and answered her with a kiss. Just a gentle press of his lips to hers, but she wasn't having it. She pressed herself into him and let out a little whimper when he took the hint and carded his fingers through her hair, causing the ribbon holding it to break loose. He shuddered when he felt her hands pulling him closer.

"Bella…" He swallowed and tried to calm his breathing. Kissing her was so much more intense than he'd ever dared to dream about before.

She smiled. "I've wanted to that for forever.." She admitted.

"Now you can do it whenever you want…" He promised.

She kissed him again. A gentle kiss, pressed softly to his lips. It was enough for the moment. They'd only just told one another how long they'd been dancing around their shared feelings. If Embry wasn't thinking so clearly, he'd have taken her in the bed of her truck then and there, but he saw how much she was starting to shake. It was definitely cold out. So he picked her up and placed her in the cab, telling her she could drop him off at his mom's house.

After all… he still had until New Years to hear her scream his name. He grinned and kissed her when she pulled into his drive way. Sometimes he loved being a marine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Winter Storm

**Pairing**: Paul/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **

Paul and Bella have never seen eye to eye. The sexual tension between the two has always been mistaken as anger, leading the pack to baby sit when it was never really needed. A snow storm has Bella stuck at Paul's over night. That same sexual tension leads to him finally confessing how he really feels for her.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Paul sighed and slammed his fist into his punching bag again. He'd been sent home from Sam's house early again- all because of a single girl. A sassy, snarky, obnoxious, completely fuckable, 5'6"- something like that anyways- 110 pound girl. For a moment, he envisioned his hands wrapped into her mahogany curls while her chocolate brown eyes flashed with lust as he forced himself down her throat.

_ Punch. Kick. Jab. Left hook. Undercut. Kick. Knee. Punch._ Paul growled and shoved the images away. She wasn't his.

Not yet.

A knock on his front door caused him to pause momentarily. No one ever came to his cabin. Not without invitation anyways. He'd built it on the outskirts of the reservation for a reason. Being 'dangerous' had earned him his solitude. Not that he was complaining much. He had the pack, and maybe one day he'd have a mate. The spirits wouldn't gift him with an imprint… would they? There was only one his wolf really seemed to want anyways.

He put his supernatural senses to work as he slowed the chaotically swaying bag that had been a target to his aggression. A faster heartbeat- a woman more than likely. Even breath- one of the imprints maybe… they weren't afraid at any rate. But why would they be alone. The wolves never let them very far out of site, and there was only one person at his door.

He rolled his eyes when whoever it was knocked again. He perked up when he smelled food. And… _oh __**hell**__ no!_ He knew that perfume anywhere. Only **she **wore it. Secretly, it drove him mad when he smelled that cherry vanilla musk on her skin. It enticed the wolf in him a little too much some days.

He pushed those thoughts away and violently pulled his door open, an angry frown on his lips. "The fuck do **you** want, Swan?" He snarled.

Bella merely rolled her eyes. The insults hadn't phased her for the last seven months. "Go fuck yourself Sparky. Emily sent dinner. And Kim sent your presents since you left them at Sam's." She showed him three or four gift bags as well as a foil wrapped dish of what smelled like Emily's tuna casserole.

Paul narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out just why **she** was the one to play delivery girl. With a huff, he finally let her pass. Emily's food was too good to pass up. He growled when he finally noticed Brady standing in the driveway near Bella's truck. So THAT'S why he didn't notice anyone with her. The pup was still a little too nervous around him. He rolled his eyes and slammed the door closed.

"Sure… make yourself at home." He quipped when he saw her coat, gloves and scarf draped over the arm of his couch. "Not that I couldn't use a maid." He mused.

"Could use a bullet to the dick too, fucker." She muttered under her breath.

Paul nearly chocked on his tongue. "You've been hanging around the pack too much." He quipped. "Does daddy know you curse like a sailor and dress like a slut?" He whispered in her ear, his heated breath washing over her skin as he reached around her to get a glass from the cabinet.

Bella frowned. Sure her jeans were a little tight, hugging her every curve and her top maybe showed off the curves of her torso a little much. But it didn't make her a slut. She shook her head and went back to fixing his food. Why she bothered was anyone's guess. No doubt Brady was calling her insane for willingly spending any kind of time around Paul on her own.

"Bella…" He purred in her ear again.

Her eyes fluttered closed. She bit her lip to keep the groan held in. She couldn't do anything about the way her breath hitched though. Nor could she hide just what he was doing to her- all with barely any physical contact. She shivered when she felt him skim his nose over the column of her neck. It was a wolf thing, she knew, but she couldn't deny it was dead sexy when Paul did it. He was just so much more in tune with his inner wolf.

"You never answered my question." He noted when she danced away from him. He knew she understood he had let her do it. There was no way she was strong enough to move him on her own.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Choke on a bone Lassie." She finally growled when her body was back in check. "Now… you have your food and your gifts. Hurry up and eat so I can leave. Emily wants her dish back and I need to get home soon."

Paul arched an eyebrow and raised his fork to his oh so kissable lips- slowly. He inwardly smirked when Bella's mouth fell open slightly as she watched him eat. He knew he was getting to her. He could smell it. And that in turn was getting to him. Only now… there were no other wolves to stop him from acting on the sexual tension between them. He just had to find a reason to make her stay.

He mused Brady had gone home when he didn't hear the normal shouts uttered between them as he stood on his porch an hour later watching her climb into her truck. She started the engine and just as quickly turned it off. His ears perked up when he heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hey, dad, I was just getting ready to call you."

_ "Bella, where are you now?"_

She paused. "About to be at Sam's. I did Emily a favor and dropped some gifts off to a friend of Sam's for her."

Paul frowned. Did the chief really hate him that much that she wouldn't tell her dad where she was. He rolled his eyes. Why the hell did he care?

_ "Bells, listen… stay where you are. I mean.. at Sam's friends' house. The roads are getting really bad. And it's heading towards the reservation quick." _Charlie warned her. _"They're waiting for the storm to pass before they even think about getting the snow plows out, but, please stay where you are."_

Bella sighed. "Ok dad. I'll get to Sam and Emily's and stay with them. Love you dad."

_ "Love you Bella." _Charlie answered before hanging up.

Paul rolled his eyes when she started the engine. The snow was already falling, and without her chains on her tires, he doubted she'd be confident enough to drive down the dirt path leading away from his house. He could see the trepidation in her eyes already. He opened the door, reached in and tore the keys from her ignition before she could do more than blink. He smirked and waited for the tirade to start.

"Paul! What the **fuck** is your problem?! Give me the keys back! I need to go!" She hissed, jumping from the truck to face him with her hands on her hips and a wild look in her eyes.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't getting turned on watching her. He stepped closer and watched her eyes dilate- in lust or fear, he wasn't quite sure just yet. "Your dad told you to stay put, Swan. Now come inside. You'll catch your dead in the cold." He growled.

Bella took a look into his eyes, noting the amber ring starting to bleed into the brown of his irises and smirked. His wolf was the one who reasoned with her the most out of the two…he seemed to give in to her more… maybe she could talk him into letting her drive away. She gasped when she felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear.

"Whatever you're thinking won't work, Swan. There's no one around to keep the big bad wolf at bay right now. I've got you all to myself for once." He teased.

She tried to push her way past him but only succeeded in exhausting some of her energy. He was definitely more wolf than man right now. But she didn't understand why he was acting this way.

"Come on Paul. Just take me to Sam's." Bella groaned in frustration.

He smirked. "You heard Sam. Alpha timbre and all. _'Don't come back until tomorrow morning when you've had a chance to cool off_.' And we all know alpha orders can't be broken." He quipped.

"Then call one of the other wolves to come and get me! We won't be stuck around each other all night long this way! The last thing I need is you growling at me all night while I'm trying to relax, you overgrown ball of fluff!" She nearly growled.

He smirked and picked her up with no warning, chuckling when she shrieked and warned him not to drop her. "Come get warm Swan." He told her needlessly. "The temperature's already dropping off."

"Put me **down** Paul." She hissed.

He growled when her hands went to his sides. "Jesus your hands are fucking freezing!" He crowed after they were inside.

Bella smirked. "You should have listened. Didn't you go through training as a puppy? I thought you passed. Remind me to tell Sam he has to put you through remedial classes."

"You're playing with the wrong wolf, Swan." Paul said stalking her backwards. The timbre of his voice dropped to somewhere between sexy and dangerous as they walked.

Bella's breath caught again when he caged her to the wall. There was no way to mask the smell of her arousal from him. She nearly melted at the first touch of his heated lips to her chilled skin. She shivered when his hands ghosted over her sides, down to rest on her hips.

"Still cold?" He purred when his lips finished their questing trail at her ear lobe.

She nodded, unable to speak properly. Her breath was held as she waited to see just what he'd do next. She gasped when he lifted her into his arms, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist while her arms wound around his neck. Her eyes widened when she felt him shudder. Their hips rubbed and bumped against one another with every step down the hall he took.

"Paul.." She tightened her arms around his neck and finally gave in to her body's demands to be closer to him. He'd smell it on her long before she could deny it anyways.

Their lips met in a heated kiss as he stepped into his bathroom. Their tongues battled for dominance over the kiss, something Bella willingly let him have when he pinned her to the wall and shoved his hips into hers. Her lungs were only just beginning to burn with the need for air, but she didn't want their kiss to end. His hands worked to bunch the fabric of her shirt up and off of her body forcing their lips apart.

Paul's breath hitched when he saw the deep red lace bra she wore. That color against the porcelain of her skin was sinfully seductive and his wolf wanted to stake a claim more so now than ever.

"Fuck me…" He groaned and sat her gently on the counter. Hands moved from her shoulders, down her arms, across the smooth skin of her stomach and finally to the band of her jeans. His eyes never left hers as he worked them down and off of her legs.

"P-Paul.. The water.." She reminded him quietly.

He still hadn't said a word, his eyes never leaving hers as he turned the water on in the shower, allowing it to heat up. His hands smoothed themselves over the skin of her legs, his fingers tracing patterns along the muscles of her calves, up to her thighs before grabbing a hold of her thong and nearly ripping it off of her. He didn't let her legs close, instead he held them apart so he could see her, moving them over his shoulders for good measure.

"Damn woman… you smell… so. Fucking. Enticing." He growled between kisses to her inner thigh.

Bella groaned when she felt his tongue slide over her wet heat. His fingers moved to press and gently rub on her clit as he feasted on her near dripping pussy. He could have died and gone to heaven then and there. One of her hands moved to card through his hair before giving it a gentle tug, the other hand busied itself unclasping her bra at the front. She never thought she'd see the day Paul Lahote was on his knees in front of her with his tongue buried deep in her pussy… yet.. Here he was.

Paul's eyes dilated even more at the smell of her increased desire.

"What are you thinking of Swan? What's got you so hot?" He asked as he kissed his way to her nipples.

She swallowed hard. "Nothing…" Her voice was near breathless as she answered him.

"Uh huh…" Paul hauled her into his arms giving her little time to do more than wrap her arms and legs around him before their lips were fused together again.

She tore her lips from his when the need for air became too much. "What is it about you?" She asked, her breath coming in great pants while his lips left a heated trail over the column of her neck.

It took her a few tries, but she grinned in triumph when he got his shorts off of his hips finally. "Clever, Swan… clever." He teased playfully before stepping into the shower.

She frowned and leaned in to capture his lips with her own again. "No barking, Paul. Bad wolf." She whispered in between kisses.

She shuddered when the hot spray of the shower rained over her still chilled skin- though how she was still cold was beyond her. Paul definitely knew how to warm her up. He grinned. He knew. He always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"You still cold?" He cooed in her ear when the shampoo was being rinsed from her curls.

"With my own walking space heater?" She snarked. "You tell me."

Paul growled and pulled them both from the shower. "Tell me you don't want this." He demanded from her as he dried her off.

She shook her head and let her lips meet his. "I can't." She told him tugging his hair gently.

"Watch it Swan." He warned holding her against the wall of his bathroom while he toweled her off. He secretly loved it when she got feisty.

"Or what, Cujo, you gonna bite me?" She teased while biting his lower lip gently when he rubbed the cloth of the towel of her nipples.

Bella gasped when Paul grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. His teeth scraped at the skin of her neck. "You gonna let me, Swan?" He all but growled.

"Paul…" She whimpered. "Bed… please…"

He grinned and hauled her into his arms again, carrying her the short walk to the bedroom. "Last chance, Swan. I don't know if I can let you walk away after this." He warned.

Bella searched his eyes. "So don't." She challenged.

"Smart girl." He cooed before throwing her onto his bed. He stalked after her looking every bit the predator stalking its prey.

She couldn't help the rush of excitement that flooded through her. Her hand moved to his neck, urging him to cover her completely. "Need you."

Paul grinned. "Thought you'd never admit it." He purred before slamming himself into her more than soaked core.

He didn't give her much time to adjust before her legs were thrown over his shoulders. He slammed his hips into her, growling in her ear all the while. The dirty words and promises of endless pleasure filled her head and raced through her body. He pushed her just to the edge and backed away again almost as quick.

"Paul! Please!" She didn't know how much more she could take.

Paul leaned down to stare into her eyes. She was nearly folded in half with her legs still thrown over his shoulders. "Come on Bella… don't hold back." He nearly growled.

Bella gasped, her back arching her hands blindly searching for something to keep her anchored to the bed. She moaned when she felt one of his hands connect with hers, their fingers lacing together tightly. She didn't know what was happening between them, but she did know she was powerless against it.

And she wanted it to happen.

She shuddered and came with a scream of his name, barely registering the teeth sinking into her neck and Paul followed her over the cliff of his own bliss. Her senses came back to her slowly. She gently lowered her legs to wrap them loosely around his waist, trying to get a little more comfortable as small after shocks of orgasm rolled through her body each time she felt him slowly grind into her.

"Paul… you bit me…" She whispered trying to make sense of it.

They'd told her a wolf would only mark its mate. He hadn't imprinted on her… so why had he marked her?

He nuzzled the mark, his eyes closing when he smelled himself on her skin. "I was gonna find a way to tell you eventually…"

"Tell me what, Paul?" She didn't like him muttering like he was. Did he think she'd walk away?

Paul sighed and looked her in the eye. "The wolf wanted you… but it's not an imprint… it's something else. I talked to Billy, I talked to Harry, I talked to old Quil and I even asked the spirits. Sometimes wolves don't imprint. Sometimes…"

She smoothed a hand down his cheek. "Sometimes they what?" She asked.

He sighed and rolled over to his back, pulling her with him and smirking when she squealed a little at the unexpected movement. "Sometimes they just know who their mate is. They're not overcome with love right away, they're not insanely possessive, they're not even overcome by a huge need to be without said imprint…"

"But they still love them just the same?" She wondered.

He nodded. "They do…"

"Do you?" She thought she'd thrown him off guard when she asked.

He merely smirked. "Have for a while…"

Bella gasped and sat up, staring down at him. "All those times you got pissed because I was hanging on Jake or Embry or Quil? Wait…. Did they know?! Oh I'll kill them! Of course they had to have known! I mean how could they not with the pack mind-"

Paul grinned and cut her tirade off with a kiss to her lips. "No one but Sam knew. It's why I only ever got sent home."

She sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?" She mused.

"I could think of a few things." He teased with a wink.

"Go to sleep, Paul. We'll think about it in the morning." She said with a small smile.

Paul sighed, his fingers absentmindedly running through her hair after she settled herself against his body. It wasn't the same as an imprint. But she was his now. He couldn't help but grin at that. She hadn't told him no and he wondered if she actually would. With another sigh, his eyes closed and he settled into sleep. She was right, they'd talk about it in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Peppermint Kisses

**Pairing**: Seth/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Romance, Family

**Summary: **

Bella loves candy canes. Seth loves Bella. There is only so much Seth can take as he's forced to watch his gorgeous mate worshiping the treats while doing daily chores. Once he comes back from patrol at night, he shows her exactly how much he hates being teased.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

"Morning Bella." Leah greeted her sister in law as the girls walked into the grocery store together. "Where are the kids?"

"Hey Leah. I left them sleeping. Seth is at home and if they're up, he'll be up."

"Sounds like Seth." Leah nodded.

"What's got you up so early?" Bella wondered. "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I just normally don't see you before 9:00 most days."

Leah sighed. "Can't sleep. Paul had the early shift, so I got up with him. My house is completely cleaned, the bills are ready to be sent out in the mail and there's only so much TV I can watch before other people are awake."

"I've been there, done that…I hate it." Bella mused.

Leah snorted and shook her head when Bella threw four boxes of candy canes into the shopping basket. "Sweet tooth?"

"Only for these. I love the things!"

"My brother is going to die… slowly… you have no idea what it's like to patrol with him some days!" Leah quipped.

Bella smirked. "Who patrols with him tonight?"

"Embry. Thankfully!"

"Poor guy. Lucky Rachel… poor guy…" Bella grinned.

Leah shook her head. "And here we all thought you were sweet and innocent… what ever happened to the good girl we all know and love?"

"Oh I **am** a good girl. Ask your brother… I've VERY good at what I do." She teased with a wink, giggling when Leah groaned.

The two rode back to Bella's twenty minutes later, Leah borrowing a small space in Bella's fridge to place her milk. Bella told her to sit down while she pulled out eggs, milk and bacon. She gathered out the ingredients she needed and started making French toast. It was a family favorite and she was in a good mood. She pulled out one of the blue and white candy canes from the box, opened it and stuck the end in her mouth.

Leah only shook her head. Her sister in law was too much sometimes.

Bella giggled when doors down the hallway were opened shortly after the back was tossed into the pan. Her oldest son- six year old Caleb- barely blinked before clambering into his aunts waiting arms. He snuggled into her, soaking in her body heat as he rubbed tiredly at his chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey little buddy… have a good sleep?" Leah cooed, kissing the side of Caleb's head.

Caleb only yawned and laid his head on her chest.

"Get ready.." Bella warned.

The pitter patter of tiny feet racing towards the kitchen was the only warning either woman got. Two heads peeked around the corner causing Bella to turn her attention back to breakfast in an effort to hide her smile. Her twins may have been the perfect mix of her and Seth, but they were definitely more like their dad than Bella.

"Good morning you two." Leah grinned when the three year olds started fussing over the chair beside their aunt.

"Liam! Noel! Come on you two… stop fighting! It's too early for that this morning." Bella scolded, picking Liam up resting him on her hip while Noel pulled herself into the seat by Leah.

"Seth must have done an extra shift yesterday again. He's normally up by now." Bella mused.

"He did." Leah grinned. "Paul watched the kids while you were at work yesterday. That's how I know."

Bella sighed and shook her head. "I love that man, but sometimes he drives me nuts." She huffed while plating up the food, still balancing Liam on her hip.

Leah placed Caleb in the seat on the opposite side of her and took Liam from Bella so she could put the food on the table. "So pay him back." She grinned.

Bella merely raised at eyebrow at her sister in law in question.

"Let me take the kids. We'll make a day of it. I'll take them to Port Angeles with me." She suggested.

"You sure?" Bella checked.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I can call Emily and Kim if you want. Ashleigh and Angela are sick right now."

"You'd put up with the other imprints… just so I could have a day to fool around with your brother?" Bella smirked.

"Don't push it… you know you and Angela are the only two I like…" Leah huffed.

Bella grinned. "What's wrong with Ashleigh?" She knew perfectly well what was wrong with the girl. Ever since Jacob had taken over as Alpha, Ashleigh had become a thorn in their sides. She thought bagging the Alpha gave her authority.

Leah growled. "WHY you haven't said anything is beyond me." She huffed using her thumb to wipe some syrup from Noel's chin.

"Because I'm too polite- same as the rest. And because she doesn't do it in front of the other wolves. She only acts like a snob around us. And we can handle her." Bella sighed.

"You still haven't answered me… do you want me to take the kids or not?" Leah already knew the answer. Seth and Bella barely had any time together anymore. Especially with Christmas looming closer and closer.

Bella bit her lip in thought. She was highly attached to her kids and loved them being home. But, on the other hand, she loved Seth too. And she hadn't seen her wolf during the day in over three weeks. She'd been missing him lately.

"So?" Leah asked, her tone bored as she inspected her nails. They were in need of a trimming- even if Paul loved it when she left marks in his skin.

Bella grinned. "Ok. I owe you SO big for this."

"Uh huh. You do." Leah teased helping her clear the table. "Now… come on guys. Lets go get ready. I'm taking you three with me to the aquarium."

"FISH!" Liam cried. Noel quickly followed him as the two jumped around Bella's legs. Caleb was only slightly more behaved as he raced off to his room.

Leah had Caleb just about ready to go. All he needed was his other shoe on. She had to fight her laughter when she heard her brother's curses under his breath. He'd just noticed Bella in the twins room with a candy cane in her mouth.

"Daddy!" Liam grinned toddling over to Seth.

Bella helped Noel stand after fastening her shoes in place. She turned to Seth and grinned. "Hey sleepy head." She cooed when he stood.

Seth smiled and gathered her into his arms. He almost groaned when she slowly pulled the candy cane from her mouth to give him a kiss. He envied that piece of candy as it was popped just as slowly back into her mouth. His wife's lips were practically sinful.

"Going somewhere?" Seth wondered when he saw the twins outfits.

"Gonna see fish!" Noel beamed.

Seth arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

"Daddy! Aunt Leah's taking us to the 'Quarum!" Caleb crowed racing towards Seth.

"Aquarium, baby." Bella corrected. "Leah offered." She added holding her hands up.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Ok. What's the catch?"

"No catch little brother. Bella needs to get stuff done around here, and the kids are being a handful. I already talked to Kim and Emily. They're going too." Leah said from the hallway.

Seth's eyes were comically wide. "Now I REALLY wanna know what the catch is… you NEVER willingly do anything with the other imprints." He pointed out.

Bella shook her head. "Baby.. Are you really complaining?" She purred.

He swallowed. "Um… well… uh… no… no I'm not." He decided he'd let it go. Leah was safe, and Sam would more than likely ask Brady or Collin to tag along for extra protection- not that Leah wasn't enough, but if something were to happen she'd not be the only wolf there.

Leah shook her head. Her brother had NO idea what he was in for.

Poor Seth.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

_ "Think she's still at it?"_ Embry asked the closer they got to Seth and Bella's house. He'd had to listen to Seth rant for a half an hour about how he hated candy canes. How they were evil. Embry was only thankful Angela wasn't mean like that.

_ "Fuck if I know! I hate those damn thing! Stupid candy canes! Who ever created them needs to be shot! She was just about KILLING me all damn day long… one after another… mmmm her lips wrapped around-"_

_ "Seth! Stop! Stop dude… damn!"_ Embry whined and shook his giant head trying to rid himself of the images Seth had put on display. Images of his best friend on her knees with her mouth occupied. Images he didn't want to see EVER again.

_ "Sorry Em… can't help it… I'm gonna go in… maybe Bella will have gotten the teasing out of her system."_

_ "Hey… Seth… you still here?"_

_ "Yeah, Paul, what's up?"_

_ "Leah said to let you know the kids are gonna be at our place tonight… she said Bella and her talked about it this morning… something about you two needing a break?"_

_ "Yeah… I'll just bet they talked about it this morning… poor Seth… thank GOD Bella and Angela don't pull that crap!"_ Even miffed for showing him private thoughts of his best friend, Embry was still sympathetic. No man should have to put up with that.

_ "Pull what crap?"_

Paul was literally rolling on the ground, laughing inside the shared head space of the pack mind as Seth replayed image after image of Bella cleaning the house in a pair of daisy duke cut offs, a tiny spaghetti strap tank top and one candy cane after another- a seemingly endless supply of them- stuck between her lips.

Any time he'd tried to touch her while she was decorating or adding last minute touches, his hands would be slapped away- all while watching her suck away on the dreaded red and white sticks of peppermint and sugar coated evil. If he never saw another one he'd die a happy- and very sane- man.

Seth sighed. He phased out and headed up to the back porch. He'd built it to be screened in so the kids could have a place to play in the spring and summer without worry of mosquito's at night. It also had a side area with a tub and a drain… if need be, he rinsed off before stepping into the house.

After today… he knew he'd have to rinse off. He didn't want to risk getting on his wife's bad side… lord knows WHAT she'd do to pay him back for it. Torturing him with candy canes was cruel and unusual enough. What next? Edible body paint?

Mmm… now there was an idea.

Seth's eyes closed as he thought about Bella tied to their four poster, California king sized bed while his tongue slid around her paint covered nipples. He frowned when he looked down his body and was greeted by the sight of his hard dick. There was no way he'd be able to hide it from Bella- not that he ever wanted to.

"Bella?" He frowned when he noticed more lights out in the house than usual.

_ "In here baby!"_

Seth grinned. Typical. She was probably reading. He'd married the ultimate book worm. But he loved her none the less.

"Bella… you reading baby?" He asked, a grin already on his lips as he moved through the house double checking that all the lights were indeed turned off.

_"Yeah, I got bored!"_

He paused in the doorway, his mouth open in shock. Bella was laying across the covers on her stomach- a book open in front of her and a candy cane in her mouth- in the skimpiest set of lingerie he'd ever seen. Lace and mesh see through in a deep red color that had his dying hard on coming alive full force.

"Baby…"

Bella grinned and pulled the candy cane from her mouth slowly with a pop. "Have a good patrol?"

He nodded, slowly walking over to her. His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply. Sandalwood candles filled the air, but underneath that… that was all Bella. Rich, heady, vanilla and cherry… cinnamon and sage- two of her favorite spices to use while cooking and baking- and something so uniquely her. He growled and watched as she closed her book and slowly turned over onto her back, watching him as he crawled onto the bed.

"You've been teasing me all day Bella…" He whispered crawling over her.

She licked her lips. "Are you gonna punish me for it?" She asked with a sweet tone, though her eyes betrayed the lust she felt growing for him.

Seth's eyes closed briefly when her fingers danced over the firm muscles of his abdomen, teasing the skin as they danced down to the towel still wrapped around his waist. With a sudden growl he grabbed her wrists and pinned them in one hand above her head. He smirked when he saw the surprise and lust in her eyes.

"I think, my little mate…" He purred while leaning down to kiss her neck, "I should give you a taste of your own medicine." He grinned when her bra was ripped from her body.

Bella gasped and arched against him as he attacked her body with his questing fingers. He teased and pinched at her nipples, smirking when she tried to dance and squirm away. He wasn't having it and grinned when she began to whimper- smirked when she gasped as he ripped the fabric of her thong from her body. He loved hearing the noises that fell from her mouth when they were in bed together.

He let her hands go and kissed a trail from the sensitive spot behind her ear where his mark sat on her neck, down to her collar bone, finally to her nipples where his tongue laved them into hard nubs. He moved down her torso, stopping to nip her skin with his teeth when she got too quiet. He parted her thighs and inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of her.

Bella's back arched off the bed at the first touch of his tongue to her outer folds. Her hands gripped blindly at the covers as he attacked her soaked core. The waves of pleasure within her body grew in intensity, becoming almost violent, threatening to throw her over the edge of bliss too soon. Her quiet pleas increased in volume as his fingers were added to the equation. Their eyes met as she looked down her body at him.

"Seth… please…" Her legs were nearly shaking with the need for release. "Please… I'm so close."

With a growl, he pulled away from her. "Not yet. I told you… punishment." He said simply as he crawled back over her body.

Bella smiled and pulled him down completely on top of her, her legs moving to wrap around his waist. She knew he didn't like it- he felt he would crush her- but she loved feeling him against her. She nibbled his bottom lip before meeting his mouth in a demanding kiss. She moaned when she tasted herself on his tongue, her body reacting to the delectable sounds she was dragging from the man above her.

From her husband.

She broke the kiss and whined. "Please…"

Seth bit back the groan that was resting on his lips, opting instead to attack her neck with hungry kisses. "Please what?" He finally whispered.

Their hips were grinding together, building a delicious friction- a crescendo of lust growing with an insatiable appetite. Seth could only take so much more himself before he took her. Bella whimpered again, her back arching as she felt the head of his very hard and eager cock dipping inside the slick walls of her pussy.

"Please what, Bella." He asked again, the deep timbre in his voice resonating within his chest as he whispered in her ear.

He was letting her know he was in charge. And oh how she loved it. Only she ever got to see the dominant side of him. The side none of the others believed he possessed. This was her wolf.

"Please! Seth, I can't take this! I need you!" She wasn't above begging him.

Seth smirked and rocked his hips slowly back and forth above her, rolling them each time he slid a little deeper inside her awaiting heat. "I'm supposed to be punishing you. But I need you too baby." He murmured against her lips.

"Take me baby. Fuck me." She purred.

Seth growled. He wanted to keep teasing her. But they were both so close to the edge, there'd be time later for soft and slow. She was begging to be taken, and he was in the mood to give her what she wanted. He places his lips over hers in a soul searing kiss. He bent her legs up and dropped her knees over his shoulders. The angle hand him sliding deeper within her body.

His hips slammed into hers, all pretenses of gentleness gone. This was strength and power. It was the that they'd been missing for the better part of three weeks- far too long if you asked the wolf in Seth. They both needed this. He never took his eyes off of her, letting her see just how in love with her he was. Echoing screams filled the room, spilling out into their thankfully empty house. Seth emptied himself within her as the two rode out the slowly receding waves of bliss.

Seth fell beside her, trying to reclaim the breath that had been stolen from his lungs. "Love you." He whispered kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "Love you too."

"Do me a favor, huh Bella?" He mused after they'd calmed down completely.

She rolled to the side and looked up at him. "What's that baby?"

"Next time you want me to fuck you like that, don't tease me all day…. As much as I love that you taste like peppermint… there's got to be other ways to get my attention. Don't tease me…" He whined.

Bella let out a peal of laughter. She shook her head and smiled. "So should I just put the candy canes away?"

Seth thought about it. "Nah… I love watching you suck on em. Gives me ideas." He grinned before rolling to cover her body with his own.

He held her later as she slept, his fingers running through her long curls. He mused that he really didn't hate candy canes as much as he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Winter Snow

**Pairing**: Quil/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Summary: **

Bella comes home for a visit after six years of living in the warmest place she can stand while battling the constant ache of home sickness. After graduating college with a teaching degree under her belt she's finally ready to face the snow again. Quil finally tells her just why she's missed the snow so much and she couldn't be happier.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Jacob grinned as he made his way into his garage. He'd finally opened a proper one up on the reservation. He'd nearly put every other mechanic in Forks and Port Angeles out of business. He was fair, and instead of dictating his work, he did it on his own. His two best friends arched their eyebrows when he walked through the door whistling.

"What's got you in a good mood this morning?" Quil wondered.

Jacob smirked. "I just heard some good news, that's all."

"He heard from Bella in other words." Embry grinned. "How is she?"

Jacob laughed. Embry cared, but he was still slightly miffed at the girl. It'd only been six years since she'd left the state of Washington. Embry had held out hope that she'd drop her leech of a boyfriend. He was thankful she'd woken up and done exactly that. But then she left too. Just like that. No words of goodbye. She'd just left.

Paul's body slid out from under the truck he was working on. "Yeah, how is the leech lover extraordinaire?" He may have been Jacob's brother in law, but Bella was still a sore subject for him.

Jacob growled in warning. He'd shifted into a wolf the same as his friends. He'd been cursed just like them to turn into a giant wolf in order to protect his tribe from vampires. But it wasn't Bella's fault she'd been enthralled by the family that had lived in town. Edward Cullen was still at the top of his kill on sight list. He always would be.

"Haven't you learned not to antagonize him by now Paul?" Quil wondered as he worked to change the air filter in a customers car. It was the last thing he needed to do to it before the customer could come and get it from the shop.

Paul only rolled his eyes. He'd gotten over the hate he held for Bella- mostly. Now he just treated her with indifference. He only shrugged and rolled himself back under the truck. He pointed out that Jacob still hadn't answered them.

"She's coming to visit at the end of the week. She just graduated. Charlie got home an hour ago. Had my dad on the phone almost as soon as he was through his door." Jacob finally told them as he made his way to his office.

Paul wheeled himself out from under the truck and sat up. He looked from Quil to Embry then back again. In the space of two minutes the three were crowding through the office door firing question after question at Jacob. They couldn't help it. Even their wolves were oddly excited by the fact she was going to see them again.

Jacob sighed and shook his head. "She'll be here in a few days. I know you've seen the pictures in my house just like the rest of us. Now go. I'm not sayin another word!" He huffed playfully.

A howl tore through the bay of the garage not fifteen minutes later. It was quickly followed by one- two, three, four- more. Jacob's head poked out of his office and checked in the customer waiting area. Quil had just sent the last customer out the door with her keys in her hand. He locked said door, flipped the sign to closed and turned to face his friend.

Paul and Embry closed the bay doors down, locked and secured them and as a unit they made their way out the back door. Even though Bella had gone, the vampire activity was still the same as ever. Stupid leeches were attracted to the cloudy skies. Jacob huffed and seamlessly shifted. As soon as he was in his fur, the alpha in him took over. In next to no time, his pack had killed the small clan who had even dared think they were safe while on his land.

_ "Hey Sam, guess who's coming home…"_ Paul just had to rub it in as they were heading back towards town.

_ "Paul…"_ Jacob growled in warning. They were friends and pack mates- Paul had even married Rachel- but the silver wolf still annoyed him to no end sometimes.

Sam shook his head. Now Jacob knew how he'd felt.

Jacob rolled his eyes musing that Sam could shove it while thanking the spirits above that the others could only hear him if he so chose. He sighed and nipped at Embry's heels when the wolf tried to pounce him and missed. He loved his pack, but they were kids… the lot of them.

_ "So who's coming? We were never told."_ Sam needled.

Jared barked out a laugh. _"You sound like an old woman… eager for gossip are we Sam?"_

Quil thought about her first before Paul could say anything. Sam and Jared stopped short and stared at the brown wolf. His thoughts of the woman were less than innocent. The days he and Bella had spent together when he hadn't phased yet flashed through his mind- right down to thoughts the last week before he phased when they'd come so close to sharing his bed. The pack saw it all- down to his memory of how soft her lips had felt against his own, how her skin had tasted-

_ "ENOUGH! Phase out and go home!"_

The others were smart enough to quickly leave. They hated seeing Jacob mad. Embry, however, stayed phased with his two childhood friends. He'd always had his suspicions that Quil harbored feelings for Bella- even after he phased. Now he knew for sure. Little did he know, Jacob shared those same suspicions.

_ "When?"_ Jacob's voice was steady- the hurt he felt at not being trusted to know was eating at him.

Quil sighed and hung his lupine head, not daring to look at either of his friends. His thoughts were… oddly subdued. Neither Embry or Jacob liked it.

_ "Quil?"_ Embry hedged.

_ "We hung out a lot when we thought you two had completely ditched us. When you guys left me in the woods… I just wanted to know what I'd done wrong… it sucked you know? Bella got it. We just… we clicked. Anyway… Bella had been teased by the skank and her disciple… we didn't move beyond a few kisses… she didn't want that then…"_

_ "When, Quil?"_

_ "Jake… come on… he didn't take advantage of her…"_ Embry sat in front of Quil to offer his support. He was always in the middle of the two.

Jacob huffed._ "I know that. I'm not pissed about that. We all would have known if they'd fucked. Well the pack would at least. Neither of them told us!"_

Quil's head shot up to look at his alpha. _"THAT'S what your pissed about?"_

_ "I got friend zoned quick, Quil. Bella made real sure to let me know that's all I'd ever be. She never told me it was because you two liked each other."_

_ "It's just an old crush. Damn pack mind."_

Embry snorted. They phased, dressed and took off walking back to the garage. By the time they made it back, Paul was already at work checking under the hood of a car. Embry whistled. He groaned and shook his head. To make the kind of money to own THAT kind of car…

"Damn she's a beauty!" Quil murmured before heading into the office to file a few receipts he'd left out before they left.

A chuckle sounded from under the hood. They couldn't see it, but Paul was definitely in agreement. The Hellcat was a lead foot's wet dream. And this was a 2015 model. Someone had to have some SERIOUS cash to own it.

"She rides smooth too." A voice said from behind them. They all of them knew that voice.

Embry reached her first. "Damn woman! It's been too long! You grew up and got a tan Bella!" He teased.

"Bells! Not that I'm complaining… but what the hell? And what the hell is a brand new car being looked at?" Jacob asked pulling her into a hug.

Bella grinned. "I just spent the better part of 20 hours driving. I hit La Push and got something in my tire. Gear head over there just wanted to get a hard on looking under the hood."

Paul huffed. "It stinks like the Cullens inside!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't ALL vamps smell the same wolf boy? And before you four get all huffy… the car was a present. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper left the Cullen coven… we've kept in touch over the years through emails and such. Jasper drove it down to me… said it was to replace the monstrosity that was my truck."

Quil took that moment to pop his head out of the office. He couldn't take not seeing her anymore. "Hey loca! We missed you around here." He said with a grin.

It wasn't missed on the other wolves how Bella's eyes lit up when she saw him. Even Paul stopped to stare. They all saw Quil become more animated- his smile wider, his laugh happier, his steps more bouncy and his eyes brighter- as he talked to her.

"Imprint?"

Paul's question- that one word- stopped everything.

Quil nodded. "Yeah…"

They were floored. Jacob was shocked. "But…"

"Dude…" Not even Paul could say anything. If he left Rachel's side for more than six hours he shook… more than twelve hours and he was ready to tear holes in the walls.

There were tears in Bella's eyes. "You never said a word!"

"Your choice, Bella." Quil reminded her. It must have meant more than the pack knew because she gasped, her hands raising to her mouth.

Embry leaned closer to Jacob. "You got any idea?"

"Nope." he grinned when Bella hugged Quil tightly to her. "But she's gonna stay."

"How do you know?" Paul wondered.

Jacob nodded his head. "Just a feeling. You know.. She ALWAYS asked about Quil- even after talking to him on the phone and I can almost guarantee you… when she told Edward she was in love with someone else… it was Quil."

"How'd we miss it?" Embry asked.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Not all of us are open books. I just never thought about the imprint when it counted. By the time I DID think about it… you all thought it was wishful thinking… a what if kind of thing."

"Well damn, Ateara…" Paul smirked.

Bella sighed. "I guess it's a good thing I'm moving back, huh."

They all stared at her. She grinned. "I already cleared it with Billy. He's gonna let me teach on the rez." She said with a shrug.

Quil couldn't help it. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her within an inch of her life. "And here I thought it'd be another boring winter."

"Nope. Not now." She grinned.

Not even Paul could say anything bad. Even if he wanted to… she was finally pack. She'd opened her eyes, broken the hold the walking popsicle had on her, and was finally with the wolf she'd been meant for. He could live with it.

"Aren't you going to miss the sun…and the heat?" Jacob teased.

Bella only smiled. After living in the California sun, she was finally ready to live with the Washington rain and snow. "I could do with a little rain and snow." She finally said.

"It's good to have you home, loca." Embry grinned.

Quil grinned. "I couldn't agree more."


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** The Magic of Winter

**Pairing**: Jared/ Bella

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

**Summary: **

Edward promised he'd stay, but after coming home from Arizona, he leaves anyways once she's better. The same week Charlie leaves for an out of town training seminar is the same week the pack learns that Bella was enthralled by Edward and left with a vengeful vampire after her. A chance meeting has Jared coming face to face with his forever.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Author's note: I'm changing the time line in this…Bella knows about the pack no thanks to Jacob letting her in on the secret… the only ones who haven't phased at this point are Collin and Brady.. And Emily isn't with Sam… and Leah isn't a wolf… but she knows about them :D Enjoy.

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Bella sighed and pulled her attention from the book she'd been reading. The house was quiet. It was depressing to say the least. She'd started her senior year alone- without the one person she truly cared for. She was near bored to tears. Her friends- if you could call them that- were all in Port Angeles shopping. She hated shopping.

Her cell phone chimed alerting her to a new call. She smiled when she saw her dad's face on the screen. "Hey dad.. Everything ok?"

"Yeah kiddo. Just wanted to let you know, I'm gonna be a little late. The roads are icy and I'm gonna patrol around town to make sure people are doing ok."

"Sure thing dad. Do you still want me to make dinner now or wait?" She checked.

"why don't we go out as soon as I get home. We can go to the diner. It'll give you a break and get us both out of the house."

"Sure… sounds good." She grinned even though he couldn't see it.

An hour later saw Bella and her dad- Charlie Swan- sitting in a booth at the diner looking over the menu. "So… Bells… listen. I know you and Jake aren't really talking right now… but… I've gotta go out of town for a week…I'll be home for Christmas, don't worry. I talked to Billy… he said you could crash there… at least you wouldn't be alone."

"Dad… what? No! I'm not staying with Billy…" Bella sighed. "I'm 18! I can stay on my own. It's only a week!"

"At LEAST let him send someone to help you decorate the house so you don't kill yourself?" Charlie finally conceded.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine… but… not Jake. He's still on the not talking to you right now list."

"Sure Bells. Whatever you say." Charlie said with a chuckle.

Dinner went smoothly after that and before she knew it they were back home and she was helping him pack. He only liked to think he was doing it on his own, but Bella had his things ready and waiting for him by the front door. He had to be on the road early in the morning. With a sigh, the lights were out and they were both in bed.

Nights were a little easier now that it was cold. It reminded her of him. The one being she never wanted to forget, and yet, as time passed, he faded more and more from her mind. By the time she graduated, she mused he'd be just another face in the yearbook. Another name to write down at graduation reunions that he and his family would never go to.

She yawned and closed her eyes. Sleep found her eventually, and with it, came the reminder of just WHY Edward had left. Angry eyes haunted her. Glass shards slicing into her skin, bones snapping and jagged wounds giving way to the precious life source flooding through her veins as she slowly bled out. All of it was connected to the monsters in her head. But she never screamed. She pushed past the nightmares, woke herself, told herself it was over and James was dead. Nothing was out to get her now.

If only she knew.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella jerked awake from her place in the recliner by the sound of a knock on the front door. She marked her place in the book and stumbled to open the door. Her eyebrow arched when she took note of three oldest of the wolves on her doorstep then rolled her eyes when Paul sneered at her.

"Sup leech lover?" He asked, his tone bored.

"Can't you sing a different tune? That one is well worn out." Bella retorted while rolling her eyes.

Paul only smirked. "We were sent to help decorate your house so you don't kill yourself. Not that we would mind you know."

"Enough Paul." Sam sighed. "Billy said your dad left the decorations in the living room?"

Bella motioned for them to come in with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. She pointed to the boxes then took a seat in the recliner again. She opened her book, intent to read some more of it, when all three of them stopped and looked up the stairwell.

"What's wrong? Did the stairs move?" She teased.

Paul rolled his eyes. "It's smells like a leech nest up there. Did he ever come in the house?"

"Sometimes. We did homework together. Dad wouldn't let him stay too long though. He didn't like it." She shrugged.

Sam held up a hand to stop Paul before he said anything. "Your dad had amazing instincts. I only wish you wouldn't have been a target to them." He sighed.

Bella frowned. A knock on the door had her moving to open it. She thanked the mail man who had asked that he walk the mail up to the front door for the week so Bella wouldn't slip on the sidewalk. Living in a small town had its perks.

The first sign that alerted them there was something wrong was the excess mail dropping from her limp fingers. The second sign was her rapidly paling face. The third sign was the lone tear drop rolling down her porcelain cheek. Last but not least was her falling backwards.

Jared rushed to catch her and had to hold his breath. The paper held in her now trembling hands smelled to high heaven of leech. His eyes met those of his pack mates. He didn't know what to do.

"Bella?" Sam tried to sooth his voice, wondering how he could handle a pack of teenage werewolves but the sight of a crying girl sent his wolf on edge in an instant.

"That paper stinks, Sam… the fuck?" Paul muttered.

Jared sighed. He had a kid sister who'd just got through 'the worst break up in her entire life' (because at 14 it was just horrible to break up). He picked her up and moved to the couch pulling her into his lap with her head tucked under his chin.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked her quietly.

Her lip wobbled. "It's from Emmett…Edward didn't tell them I said goodbye… he wanted to wish me a merry Christmas. He said Edward found his mate…"

Sam watched her. "That's not all is it?" He asked gently.

"He apologized again for how Edward had enthralled me…tried to manipulate me… nearly killed me when I was so dazed…"

"He what?!" Even Paul was getting defensive now. Sam and Jared growled as well. Their wolves didn't take kindly to _that_ information.

Bella's eyes closed. "Everything about them… their looks, their mannerisms… the way they talk, dress, act… it's all to draw their prey to them. Sometimes they come across the perfect prey… it's called a singer. They enthrall them… draw them in… then kill them. Only Edward didn't want to kill me right away… then James found me…"

"Who's James?" Jared asked gently.

Her face buried into his chest, inhaling the scents of pine, sage, and burning wood. Three of her favorite smells. "He wanted me because they were protecting me. I was the ultimate prey. Seven vampires protected me… a little human girl." She scoffed.

Paul noticed her holding her wrist and arched an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your wrist, Swan?"

"Is that why you left to Arizona?" Sam asked at the same time.

Bella nodded. "I wanted him away from my dad. Charlie didn't deserve it. And when James called and said he had my mom… I met him… I didn't know they could mimic voices until I was there… I'll never forget the fire…or the pain.."

"Fire?"

She was silent long enough that Jared tipped her face up to look at him. When their eyes locked, he was blown away. Even Paul and Sam were left speechless. Sam and Paul had already imprinted, they knew that look. Sam had Leah- the light of his life if you asked him. And Paul had Kim. And now Jared had Bella.

"Bella?" Jared and Bella both looked at Sam, who was holding his hand out to the cuff link on her wrist. "Can I?"

She sighed. "If you have to."

They all stared in horror when the bite mark was visible. Bella's lip quivered in memory. Jared kissed her temple- instinct to comfort his mate- and closed his eyes to calm himself. The last thing he needed was to phase with Bella so close.

"Why aren't you a member of the undead yet?" Paul wondered. "And what else was in that damn letter that had you asking like a toddler who was told her dog died?"

Bella chuckled some. "Emmett sucked the venom out. He said he didn't want to see me die when I had so much to look forward to. Now I guess I don't huh.. Not that it matters at all.. Victoria is a bitch.. She'll see me killed one way or another." She laughed humorlessly.

"What are you talking about, Swan? You're talking in half sentences…" Paul huffed.

"What would either of you do if someone killed your mate?" She asked them.

Even Jared growled causing Bella to sigh. "That's what I thought. I killed James- now she's gonna kill me. It's that simple." She shrugged.

They were completely taken aback by her nonchalant attitude. Even Paul was worried for her. From what he'd just learned, she had no control over falling for Edward- something he'd never forgive them for. And now she had a crazy vampire after her intent on ending her life all because her mate died while trying to make a meal out of Bella.

Sam sighed. "It's not gonna happen… you have people to protect you now. You have friends to keep you safe."

"And who is that Sam? You? I'm not pack- remember? That's been made blatantly clear." She sneered her eyes turning cold as she stared at Paul. For his part, the silver wolf lowered his head looking properly chastised.

Jared sighed. "Can I talk to her…. Alone?" He asked with a glare to his friends.

Bella sighed and slipped off of Jared's lap to sit beside him on the couch. She waited patiently for him to get his thoughts together. She drug her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and just watched him. Even without him being a wolf, he was still gorgeous. Tall, tanned, muscled, fit… down to the dimples when he smiled.

Jared sighed and turned to her a little, making sure Paul and Sam had definitely gone outside. He knew they could still hear everything going on, but it gave them _some_ illusion of privacy this way. He caught her eye again and gave her a slight smile.

"So… you wanted to talk to me?" She finally prompted.

Jared cleared his throat. "Uh yeah… um… see… here's the thing… you know we're wolves… you know about the pack… but… there's still a few things you don't know about- I hope."

"Are you gonna tell me?" She wondered.

He sighed. "I'm trying to… ugh… you're my imprint and I can't even find a way to talk to you!" He growled.

"What's an imprint?" She wondered. The confusion deepened when he stiffened at her side.

Jared sighed and hung his head. "You're my forever. The spirits point us to our imprints.. The women who were made for us.. We'll be whatever they need- or want- without complaint. We're protective of them, we're loyal to them, and we come to love them in the end."

Bella noted that Jared still hadn't looked at her- almost as if he was afraid she'd be mad at him. "So how do you find them? Your imprints?"

"Just one look in the woman's eyes. The wolf just knows. That one look is all we need to tell us our forever is right in front of us." He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "It's her choice though…"

"What does that mean? 'Her choice?' Don't you have a say in it too?" She asked.

Jared smiled. "Nope. Once an imprint takes place… it's done and over with. No other woman is even desirable to the wolf. I could fight it if I wanted too…"

"Do you?" She whispered while looking down at her feet.

Jared watched as she waited on baited breath from the corner of his eye. He sighed and shook his head. The leeched had really done a number on her- just up and leaving her addicted to them as she was. And now she seriously doubted herself. He'd seen her fight her way out of the hell hole she'd been dumped in and he hated that she still did this to herself.

He turned himself to face her and used his index finger to lift her chin. His thumb ran over her bottom lip, seemingly of it's own accord as he ducked his head somewhat to catch her eyes. He slid his hand up to gently cup her cheek and smiled gently.

"No." It was the only answer she got, but it put a smile on her face regardless.

She eyed him for a minute, worrying her lower lip as she did. "You sure?"

Jared grinned and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm positive. And I'm not gonna let the frozen bitch with a stick up her rear end get her fangs in your skin either." He promised her.

"Just yours right?" She teased. She looked up at him when he tensed.

"I-if that's what you want…" He whispered.

She sighed. "Maybe. Can we start as friends first?"

"I think I like that." He grinned.

Paul and Sam shook their heads and continued to hang lights outside. Sam chuckled and Paul snorted. They'd heard the entire conversation. Leave it to Jared to make her feel completely at ease.

"It's gotta be something about the winter." Paul finally mused. "I imprinted on Kim… you imprinted on Emily… all around winter time… and now Jared imprinted on Bella…it's gotta be something about the snow."

Sam shrugged. Thinking about Emily had him thanking her for choosing to have a best friend. She'd given him the best present of all the previous winter. Leah had been ready to watch him leave her for her own cousin, only for Emily to say she'd never come between that. She was now their best friend. "It's magic."

"Magic…" Paul scoffed and shook his head again. He sighed and hung another bit of the icicle lights. "Yeah… we'll go with that. It's just magic."


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** The Christmas Play

**Pairing**: Brady/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship

**Summary: **

Bella and Brady have always been talented. Brady with his art, Bella with her voice. When Brady's home is vandalized and his parents murdered, he's sent to La Push to live with his Grandmother. She sends him to Forks to study in Bella's school. A Christmas play pushes them together and Brady is finally able to find some peace.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

**Author's Note:**

Thank you guys for being patient. I know I didn't get these done in time for Christmas- Merry Christmas by the way! I had two sick kids that took up a lot of my time. I will finish these, I promise. If you could look at my computer, I have most of them planned out already, just have to finish typing them up! Thanks for all the reviews on the last few chapters too! I haven't been responding like I should, but I do appreciate them! Y'all are awesome!

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

Brady sighed and looked up at the towering red and black brick building with some skepticism and disdain. This school- if it could be called that- was nothing like the school he'd been enrolled at in Seattle. That school was friendly and welcoming with its warm earth tones and wooden accents. _This_ school was completely sinister looking in its make up. The gothic structures, colors, even the tinted glass windows and spirals at the top of the building caused him to frown some.

How did students even _learn_ here?

How he wanted to find the person responsible for the fire that stole his parents from him. He'd teach them a thing or two- even at 16. He shook his head. His grandmother was still sad, but she was trying to be strong for him, he'd learn from her example.

With another sigh, he adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and pulled the front door open. He was completely shocked by the cheer and color inside. The laughter and friendly banter assaulted his ears and had him taking a deep breath to collect himself. The posters, murals, banners and sculptures took him by surprise and left him in awe. It was like he was home.

"Hi, can I help you?" A sweet voice asked from his left.

He turned to frown by froze. "Uh… um… y-yeah… I'm new… here… I'm new here." He stuttered out. He was completely shocked. The girl he'd been talking to- trying at least- must have been at least six foot easily. "I'm Brady Fuller…"

"Well that explains the awed look. You're the new guy I've been waiting to greet. Come on… I'll take you to the office then show you around the school. I'm Angela Webber. I'm also studying art, so we'll more than likely have some of the same classes." She said with a smile.

"Oh… cool… I think." He was still in slight shock. "Don't take this as me being rude… but damn you're tall for a girl."

She grinned. "Don't worry, I'm the only one here like this I promise. I get it from my dad. He's really tall too."

Brady nodded. He'd gotten his height from his dad too. As well as his looks. His lips, ears and hair had come from his mom though. "So… is the school crowded?" He asked eyeing the students filling the hallways.

"Nah, we just got out of an assembly… the principle loves calling them at random times. He wanted to let us know about the annual Christmas play." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Hey! Bella!"

Brady watched Angela wave to a girl standing next to three guys. He arched an eyebrow. They were obviously native too. He'd even seen them a few times on the reservation. All of them were massive in height and bulk. Well muscled, tan, and each of them could easily pass for secret security.

Bella, on the other hand, was gorgeous. She was petite, like he liked girls, but curvy as well and very well endowed. Her hair was wavy and hung down to her waist, and when she looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes drew him in. her lips were full and completely kissable and they quirked into a smile when she saw her friend.

"Hey Angela! You pick up a stray?" She teased.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't mean any harm in it. Guys, this is Brady- the new art student. Brady, this is Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara- the fifth- and my boyfriend, Embry Call." Angela said with a grin while pointing to each boy when she named them.

Brady smiled and gave them a slight wave. "Hey.."

"You're from the rez, huh." Quil asked sizing him up.

Brady nodded. "Yeah, just moved there."

"You gonna give us any more info than that?" He asked trying to sound tough.

"Nope." Brady shrugged. "Sorry…don't know you well enough." He eyed Jacob and Embry when they snickered.

"Quil… go stare in a mirror or something." Bella ordered playfully with a roll of her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's harmless, really."

"Aw… come on Bells… how else are we supposed to know if he can hang with us or not? He might be a pussy or something!"

Brady had to hide his smile as both Angela and Bella smacked the back of Quil's head.

She turned to Brady. "Embry here is an art student too… he's a sweet guy regardless of the badass looks. Quil is into dance and drama- hence the act- and Jake, my best friend in the whole world, is one of the best bass guitar players ever and a seriously talented musician." She grinned.

He nodded to each of them and turned back to her. "And you?" Brady wondered.

Jacob smirked. "She's one of the best vocalists in the school. She's got the voice of an angel."

"Oh I do not." Bella huffed. "Don't listen to them. They're pulling your leg."

Angela rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we have to get going. I promised I'd wait and show him to the art wing. I'll see you later baby." She said kissing Embry on his cheek. She jumped a little when he lightly smacked her ass. He knew he was in for it later on by the look in her eyes.

"We're going to class. See ya round Brady." Quil grinned. "All jokes aside, welcome to the school." He nodded, waved his friends off and disappeared into the auditorium.

Bella sighed. "I've gotta go too. They're auditioning for the play. I have to practice some more."

"I don't know why you're worried. You always get the lead." Embry teased.

"Yeah Bells.. You'll nail it." Jacob grinned.

Bella smiled. "You two… go… you're gonna inflate my ego too much." She teased.

"Don't worry, we'll find out more about the new guy for you too! All of us saw the way you were eying him." Embry snickered when Bella essentially told them to eff off with a one finger salute.

"Man… she's got it bad!" Jacob snickered.

Embry only nodded. "Does love at first sight even exist? Or was that just lust for the both of them?"

"Who knows… either way I've got a good feeling about getting them together. Come on… lets go do what we promised. As her best friends, it's our job to warn him about what happens if anything bad should happen to her." Jacob grinned. Embry couldn't agree more.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Brady sighed and sat on the stage with his sketch book perched on his lap. He'd made a wonderful first impression on the head of the art department in the school. He'd been asked personally by Mr. Chase to work on the Christmas play props. He'd accepted of course- Angela and Embry were quick to inform him that it was a bad idea to turn down a request from him. Now he was taking a break from working on the backgrounds for said play. It was only three weeks away and most of it was finished thanks to Brady's tireless efforts- but there was still a lot to do.

"Brady?"

Brady flinched but kept drawing. He looked up when he noticed another person peering over his shoulder. He smiled slightly when he saw Bella. It seemed like an age ago when he'd first started at the school- a little over a month now- and in that time, he'd been included completely into Bella's circle of friends. It wasn't just because he was from the reservation either- they were quick to inform him of that fact.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" He wondered.

Bella grinned. "I like to come in and practice while everyone is at lunch. Gives me some peace and quiet at least."

"So can I listen?" He grinned.

"Are you gonna stay quiet?" She quipped.

He held up his sketch book. "I'm always quiet." He said giving her a playful pout.

Bella shook her head. She didn't want to admit that he looked entirely kissable with his lip jutted out like that. She'd been crushing heavily on him for the last month and only Jacob knew about it since she told him everything. At least she was sure it was only Jacob. But sometimes, the way Embry, Quil and Angela stared at the two of them- she wasn't so sure she was as discreet as she wanted to be.

She sighed. Making her way to the piano, she played a single note and took off with The First Noel. Brady found his hand still, his eyes trained on her as she sang. She was gorgeous.

"You're staring."

Brady jolted out of his thoughts when he noticed her sitting in front of him. He grinned and went back to his work. "Just lost in my head."

"Can I see what you're drawing?" She wondered quiet.

It was the first time anyone had asked to see something from his private sketchbook and he was a little hesitant to show her. He sighed and turned it so she could see. It was a picture of his mom and dad- and his baby sister. All of them had wings.

"Brady… this is stunning!" She whispered in awe. "Who are they?"

He watched her tracing the lines of his mothers wings. "My family. My mom, my dad and my baby sister."

Bella's eyes widened. She'd been told by Embry that something bad had happened and Brady was now living with his grandmother, but to see them all with angel wings… she hesitated for a minute before resting her hand on his. She'd never heard him talk about them. And she'd known him now for close to three months.

"You ok? Stupid question, I know.. I'm sorry…" She said grimacing at her own stupidity.

"It still hurts…especially now. My mom loved Christmas." He whispered. "Thank you.. For asking." He added with a small smile.

Bella smiled sadly. "It never really goes away. My mom died when I was little. If not for Em… and his mom… and Jake and Quil… their families…I'm so sorry Brady."

Brady sighed. "It's alright. It will be. I just… drawing helps." He finally said.

"Can I?" She gestured to his book, completely respectful of his answer.

He nodded and offered it to her. He was completely unprepared for her to sit that close, so close it forced him to move his arm back a little so she could cuddle to him. It took him a moment to realize she was offering him silent comfort. He smiled and placed a kiss to her head in thanks. It was an unconscious gesture, but one that had them both smiling and getting lost in each others eyes for.

A throat clearing behind them had the two jumping up and whirling around to find their friends snickering at the blushes coloring their faces. Embry's eyebrow quirked when he saw the sketchbook upended. A small two story house was covered in flames. The emotional pain was captured perfectly by the lone figure watching as the fire licked its way across each of the windows and over the roof of the house. It took him a minute to figure out the figure was Brady.

That was what had happened to his family. That was the reason he was living with his grandma. It seemed that Jacob and Quil were quick to piece it together too because they both inhaled sharply on either side of him. Brady turned his face away from them, waiting for the laughter to start. He was essentially an orphan now.

"Brady… don't. Save for Angie… we all know what its like. It's what keeps us close. None of us would ever judge you." Quil said- oddly serious.

Bella sighed. Her hand moved to his, cool against his warmth. He mused that all girls were naturally cold- it gave them an excuse to cuddle to someone for warmth. He smiled slightly looking at her. She was steady where he was hasty, she was sweet where he was harsh, she was timid where he was bold… but it worked for the two of them. And he really wanted to be more, but he was completely unsure of how she felt.

Angela noticed it first, and by the time she'd pointed it out to Jacob and Embry- Quil was smirking. "So… you two gonna kiss or what?"

Angela glared. "Quil! Dammit!"

"Look up you two!" Jacob told them when they turned to stare at Quil with confusion on their faces.

Brady swallowed thickly when he noticed the mistletoe. He sighed and looked at her. "You don't have to you know-"

"Yes you do! It's the rules! You get bad luck or something like that otherwise!" Angela grinned.

Bella glared at her friend. If she didn't know any better they were trying to- her eyes went wide and she turned, staring at them accusingly. They all smiled innocently at her, but she read right through it. She shook her head and turned back to Brady. He must have figured it out too because he was staring at them with the same accusing glare.

"So… you gonna kiss or what?" Embry grinned.

Bella shook her head. She leaned up to kiss his cheek but squeaked in surprise when her lips met his. He'd turned his face towards her at the last minute. When they looked down towards the bottom of the stage, their friends were gone and the auditorium doors were slowly closing.

"So… uh… I was wondering… you doing anything this weekend?" Brady asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Depends." She answered with a teasing smile.

"On?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah… where do you wanna go?"

"I was gonna ask you to go to the movies with me but if you don't wanna I-"

Bella pressed her finger to his lips. "It's a date."

"Yeah?" He asked with a grin.

She nodded. "Yeah.."

"See you at 6?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Sounds perfect…. Oh.. And Brady?"

"Yeah?" He checked.

"I'm glad you're working on the play… and I'm really happy that I met you… you're amazing." She told him before walking away.

The lunch bell rang letting him know it was time to pack up and head to his next class. The grin he was sporting only grew when he saw Angela and Embry waiting next to his desk at the back of the room. He looked out the window and sighed. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He found friends, and with any luck, things with Bella would go well enough that he could call her his after their date.

"You good man?" Embry asked.

Brady nodded. "Yeah… I'm doing ok… I think things are gonna start looking up."

Angela smiled. "For the both of you." She grinned.

Brady only nodded. For the first time since losing his parents, he was able to think positive. Things were finally starting to feel ok again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Silver Bells and Wolf Tales

**Pairing**: Paul/Bella

**Rating**: T

**Genre:** Hurt/ Comfort, Friendship

**Summary: **

Bella's not been herself since Edward left her. She knows exactly what he was but she still misses him. Billy invites her and Charlie to a family get together where she runs into Paul. A promise of friendship allows Bella to learn that she does indeed still have people who care about her.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~)**

Charlie sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. He was on the phone with one of his best friends. He'd known Billy Black since he was only 10 years old. And growing up together allowed him to know- learn by accident really- one of the most well kept secrets of Billy's tribe. Some men were gifted with the ability to turn into giant wolves- shape shifters charged with the protection of innocent people living within the tribes borders.

"Isn't there anything that can be done? I mean… can't old Quil do something?" Charlie sighed.

It had taken him entirely too long to realize just what his daughters boyfriend really was. By the time he'd learned he was being manipulated it was too late to say anything. It was the same night that Edward Cullen had left his daughter defenseless in the woods. It was the same night Charlie pleaded with Billy to ask Sam, Paul and Jared help find her.

Three months had passed since the week after Bella's birthday when she'd been found at the base of a tree in the cold. Billy had sent Sam a few times to check on her, but nothing had broken her self imposed prison yet.

Billy sighed bringing Charlie from his thoughts. "Why don't you and Bella come to the house. We'll have a small get together. I can have Sam, Jared and Paul talk to her again while you're here."

Charlie sighed. "Do I have a choice? I could kill the Cullens myself for this!" He growled.

"Now you know you're only fooling yourself old man. It takes great strength to kill them and unfortunately, a mere human wouldn't do it." Billy teased lightly.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, I know. So when do you want us there?"

"This weekend. I'll tell Jacob to invite his friends Embry and Quil. Those three are never far from one another anyways."

Charlie nodded though Billy couldn't see it. "Alright. See you then. I'm going to go try to get her to eat some more."

They said their goodbyes and Charlie headed up to Bella's room. He was shocked to see her bed made, her hair wrapped in a towel, fresh from a shower and her at her desk working on homework. The only thing to make him frown was the still untouched food on her nightstand.

"Hi dad." She whispered. Her throat was still tender from the nightmares that had her screaming herself awake the night before.

Charlie smiled lightly. "Hey kiddo… you ok?"

"I think so… I tried to eat some, but my stomach hurts." She admitted guiltily.

He sighed. "It's alright kiddo… um… what… what made you… you know… wake up?" He asked awkwardly.

Bella sighed. "Angela came by while you were down on the rez fishing with Billy. She told me everyone was concerned… and then showed me my mirror."

"Looks different, huh kiddo." He tried not to sound so sad, but Bella still saw through it.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm… I'm gonna try…" She told him.

Charlie nodded. "Billy invited down this weekend for a Christmas party. Just us and a few friends of the family. If you don't want to go-"

"No… it uh… it sounds fun. I'll find something to wear and have it ready…" She said with a small smile. It was only two days away.

Charlie nodded and bid her good night. Left to her thoughts, Bella sighed. She eyed her mirror again and closed her eyes against the overwhelming sadness that threatened to erupt inside of her yet again. Her heart clenched and her stomach knotted at the thought that Edward Cullen had abandoned her. She'd learned what he was and she hadn't cared- so she told him. And then he just left her… like she was nothing. He told her she was nothing to him. She was useless.

Just as the waves of despair were about to encase her and drown her in their victory, she pushed past that sadness and fought her way free of their grasp. She had to work at it, but she was trying to show everyone that she was ok. Deep down, she knew she had to fight to find herself again. It would take work, she knew that. But she would get there.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Paul sighed. "Remind me again why we have to go? Baby alpha can't stand us… and what's worse is the leech lover. She'll be there and I don't want to see her pathetic ass tonight." He griped for the hundredth time.

Sam and Jared only rolled their eyes. They'd told him over and over that she'd had no say in falling for him. That Edward Cullen had manipulated and kept her enthralled to keep her close. They'd even showed him the old journals. It wasn't their fault if he hadn't read them.

"Do we really have to go? I know the spirits told Old Quil who would phase and who wouldn't… but they REALLY annoy me!" Paul huffed.

Jared snickered. "Yup. The elders want to make sure we're still alive I guess. Besides, you get to watch Bella shut Jacob down again… that shit is too funny to pass up!"

"One way or another, you're going tonight, Paul. I told Billy and the other elders- all of whom will be there- that the pack would come. Yes, Bella Swan will be there- so will Jacob's two best friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara. You will try to at least _pretend_ to be happy or so help me, I'll skin you alive and have you running double patrols for a month." Sam told him lightly. Though the tone was kept playful, Paul knew not to piss Sam off.

"Fine… lets go." Paul was _not_ looking forward to it. Well… maybe some.

"You know… Bella's not to blame. Edward preyed on her because of what she was yearning for. He offered her a chance to have a family and then it was taken from her… just give her a chance." Jared told him.

Paul arched an eyebrow. That was a card his best friend hadn't played yet. He knew what it was like to not have a family. To want to belong. He sighed. "I guess." He told them with a shake of his head.

Sam only chuckled. "You're learning." He teased.

Jared only grinned when Paul raised his middle finger in salute to them both. Paul was his best friend- had been since they were young. He knew the boy better than he knew himself sometimes. And deep down, he had a feeling Paul would be instrumental in waking Bella Swan up.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella smiled timidly as Jacob introduced her to his two best friends. Embry Call was tall, slightly well built with shoulder length ebony hair, brown eyes and a kind face. He was also quiet- more so than either Jacob or their friend, Quil Ateara.

Quil was bulky and though he was taller than Bella, he was nothing compared to either Jacob or Embry. It was close, but Quil was definitely the shortest. And he was a flirt. His curly hair and sweet brown eyes made him easy to talk to, but Bella was more than off put at his exuberant and larger than life personality.

Bella excused herself to the quiet of the kitchen, not aware someone was already occupying the space. She braced her weight on the counter top and released a deep breath, her tense shoulders sagging some. Just a moment of solitude already had her frazzled nerves soothing themselves.

"You're hiding."

Bella whirled around and gasped, quickly looking at the floor. While Paul's wolf rumbled inside of his chest, the man in him frowned. She acted so… subservient. There were clear memories of the girl when she'd come to visit Jacob as a teenager. Though they didn't run in the same circles, he'd always seen her around. And she never used to act like this. This was to do with the leech.

"I didn't think anyone was in here… I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She muttered.

Paul shook his head. "All this.. Because of some stupid leech pretending to be human." He hissed.

Bella's wide eyes shot up to meet his own hardened ones. In that moment, Paul was done for. He saw himself, and he saw Bella, and between them, he saw a child- his child- with another on the way while yet another one came running to him. He shook his head. There was just no way.

"How did… how did you know?" She asked so quietly he shouldn't have been able to hear.

He grinned and thanked his sensitive ears. "Because I'm what they're afraid of, leech lover." He ignored his wolf growling at him. If she was to be his, she had to earn it- so the man rationalized.

Bella frowned. "You're obviously one of the wolves… my dad told me about you… but that doesn't matter. If all you're going to do is insult me, I'll bid you goodbye." She said with far more fire than she even felt.

Paul smirked. "Gonna run away? How typical. Call your leech. Tell him to come back. He forgot you."

Jared and Sam entered in time to see Bella smack Paul and wince. Sam moved to step in front of them, working to try and calm Paul down. He and Jared were none too shocked to see that Paul and grinning, not getting angry.

Jared was the first one to add things up. He smiled at Bella. "How about we go take a look at your hand. Then we can talk to Billy and your dad. Sound good?"

Bella sighed. "Fine."

Sam watched her go along side Paul. He turned to him when she was out the door way and shook his head. "When?"

"Ten minutes before she slapped me." He muttered. "I may have pissed her off a little."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You think? Come on… lets go let Billy know. And then you need to apologize to her!"

"Fine…" Paul grit his teeth at the thought and headed into the living room.

He and Sam told Billy exactly what had happened. To say the man was shocked was an understatement. Instead of yelling though, he laughed. Soon enough, Harry Clearwater and old Quil were laughing like loons as well while Paul scowled at them. The old fools found it hilarious that Paul was blessed with a spit fire like Bella Swan.

"Now that the laughter is over with, I'll distract her father so you can talk to her. Your alpha is right, you need to apologize." Old Quil told him with an air of seriousness.

Paul sighed and headed over to Bella when she appeared following Jared. He held his hands up in a submissive gesture. "Can we talk in private?" He asked.

She eyed him skeptically for a minute before nodding. She slipped her jacket on and waited for him by the back door. She couldn't believe that she'd actually smacked him. Even if he had deserved it. She still felt slightly bad.

Paul sighed. He closed the door behind them, quelling the noise from the house. He turned to lean against the railing, studying her. "I want to say sorry… for saying all that I did…" He muttered at last.

"Is that you talking? Or is that Billy, Harry and old Quil talking for you?" She quipped with a small smile.

"Both… we were told… afterwards… you know? He shouldn't have gotten to you in the first place… we just didn't know what it would do to you…"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "A friend of mine made me look in the mirror… she showed me just how bad it got… and it's… uh… it's still hard… I know what he was… I just didn't see him as a monster… same as I don't see you guys that way. Billy told me you guys are hard on yourselves sometimes." She smiled at his shocked look.

He shook his head and chuckled. "You are definitely not what I expected." He mused, forgetting for a moment she still had no idea about imprinting.

"What did you expect?" She had to ask.

He shook his head. "A timid church mouse." He quipped.

"I'd say more like a timid field mouse. They're a little more brave than church mice."

Paul smiled. It shocked even him that it was an actual smile. "So what do you know about the wolves? What have you been told?"

"Only what Billy and Harry have told my dad and I… next to nothing. I know you phase because of vampires… I know you protect people from them. But that's about it."

Paul nodded. Leave it to the elders to make him explain it all. "Well you're right about that… the gene to make us phase is passed down from father to son… if there are vampires nearby… it triggers the gene. We grow first… unbearable growth spurts in only a few weeks… mood swings… increased appetites… and the anger…" He sighed.

Bella listened patiently as he talked, caught on his every word. "What's it like?"

"At first we all hated it.. But once you get past that… there's the strength, the speed, the ability to protect our tribe. There's brotherhood… friendship… loyalty… and if we're blessed… an imprint."

"What's an imprint?"

"It's our gods way of blessing us. Their way of saying thank you I guess. She's… everything to the wolf. She helps to sooth him… keeps the man comforted… loved." He shrugged, trying hard not to let her see how much he really wanted all of that. He had an image to protect after -even if she didn't know too much about it.

She sighed. "Can I see you? Your wolf I mean?"

Paul shook his head. Yet again shocked at her curiosity. He felt a pull to her… but by no means did he love her yet. Not the way the elders said he would. Maybe it was because a wolf had to be whatever the imprint wanted or needed. She didn't need another relationship yet.

"You're gonna have to turn around… unless you wanna see me naked at least." He smirked when she blushed. Oh he could definitely have fun pushing her buttons. She was indeed a little mouse compared to him.

"How long should I wait?" She wondered.

He smirked. "Count to ten." He murmured in her ear. A smug smirk danced onto his lips when he heard her breath hitch and her heart rate pick up.

Bella gasped when she turned around. Her heart rate increased again- mere moments after she'd gotten it under control no less- as she watched a sleek, silver furred wolf saunter out of the trees. She bit her lip in silent debate before hesitantly walking down the porch steps. The rational part of her brain told her she was insane for willingly walking over to the beast. But something else- a small voice- screamed that nothing would happen.

"Paul… you're… wow… you're huge." Bella muttered holding her hand out to him, hesitating before running her fingers through his fur. "And soft."

His wolf towered over the girl, but he made no attempt to move. She was a curious little thing, but he loved that she wasn't afraid of him. He'd hate himself if she was. Especially after finding out what the leech really was and still dating him- not that she had much choice since he was controlling her.

She gasped and took a small step back when the wolf growled before calming herself. "You won't hurt me will you?" She seemed pleased that she'd worked it out after watching him lower his head to look at her.

If only she knew.

"Thank you for showing me your wolf, Paul… and I'm really sorry I smacked you. I guess I got really mad… you were right… not about me running from my problems… but you were right… I thought I loved him… turns out I was just a toy…" She said with her lip wobbling some.

Paul sighed and phased back before her eyes. Fur melted into skin and before she knew it, he'd drawn her against him. She gasped at his body heat, wondering how he was still standing.

"It's a perk of the wolf. Higher body temp means higher metabolism. It's what helps us shift." He explained.

"It must be nice to know that you'll find someone you love one day. To be assured of it at least." She muttered with a slight hint of bitterness in her tone.

"You don't think you will?" He wondered.

Bella shook her head. "No… after what happened… I'd rather not."

"You can't let one bad experience ruin it for you… first the worst second the best… right?" Paul grinned when she giggled.

"If you say so…" She shrugged.

Paul sighed. "How about you and I hang out tomorrow? We can watch a movie… play video games… go to the beach… something fun."

"Why do you want to?" She wondered.

He grinned. "Because your friends inside have no clue what it's like yet. And the pack does… we know how bad the are. So… come around Sam's tomorrow?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah… I think I might. You're gonna have to tell me how to get there though…" She told him quietly.

"How about I meet you at your house… I patrol early in the morning… I can just run by and hop in the truck to give you directions." He offered.

"I'd like that. Thank you." She grinned and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Paul grinned and kissed her newly exposed cheek. He explained that, he just felt like it, when she asked him why he'd done it.

"Bella! Hey… there you are!" A voice called from the porch.

Bella waved at Jacob and walked back up the porch to him. "Hey Jake. Paul and I were just talking." She said when she was close enough.

"You know… you should steer clear of him, Bells. He's no good. Him and Jared and Sam are in a gang." Jacob missed the frown on her face and the growl from Paul.

"You should talk bad about people Jake. Especially before you know them." Bella scolded him. Paul only smirked.

Imprint- 1. Future pack mate- 0.

Jacob only sighed. "They're just not nice, Bells. I know you. You try to find the good in everyone, but they're just not." He tried again. Embry and Quil only nodded in agreement.

Bella shrugged. "I'll let you know tomorrow. I'm hanging out with them. I told Paul I would." She said before calmly walking away from her three shocked friends.

Paul only grinned. So maybe she wasn't a timid church mouse after all. She might actually be more than he bargained for, but he was definitely willing to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** A Soldier For Christmas

**Pairing**: Embry/Bella

**Rating**: M

**Genre:** Friendship, Romance

**Summary: **

Embry didn't have the easiest childhood. He grew up with just two friends. Jacob and Quil knew him better than anyone and they both hated his mom as much as he did. Bella Swan was the bookworm everyone loved to tease, but Embry was smitten with her. By the time he turned 18, he was off to boot camp and Bella was off to the East Coast. They keep in touch through email but he never expected to run into her while he was on leave from his base. It's the golden opportunity to tell her how he feels.

**Disclaimer**:

All characters and known situations belong to their respective owners. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made or intended to make a profit from this story…. All rights still belong to Stephenie Meyer…

**(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~) **

"Come on Call! Wake the fuck up already!" A voice boomed from beside him before something hard smacked into his chest.

Embry realized a hand had smacked his chest lightly, causing him to crack his eyes open to glare. His hand came up to shield his eyes some, protecting them from the overhead lights of the airport. He groaned and offered one of his best friends- Jacob Black- a one finger salute as he sat up frowning. His dog tags jingled against his chest and his hands came up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He and a few members his unit, affectionately called the Dog Pound by their commanders, waited to board the plane that would send them home for Christmas- some not nearly as patient as others.

He'd been in the army for three years now, and not once had he regretted it. He was currently waiting for the freak snow storm that had settled over the airport to let up some. Upon seeing the heavy snow out of the runway windows he glared at his friend.

"The fuck, Black? I was having a good dream you ass!" Embry growled.

Jacob grinned. "They're trying to get the guys a flight out right now. They want us all ready."

Quil Ateara- his other best friend- shook his head standing next to him. "I never thought I'd miss the damn sand so much." He huffed. Embry arched an eyebrow not realizing how close he'd been to them.

Beside them, the other members of his squad nodded in agreement. Sam Uley, the squad leader, handed him a cup of disgusting airport coffee that had him grimacing at the taste. He apologized stating it was the best he could find. Embry shrugged. It was caffeine. He couldn't complain about that.

"Do you miss it?" one of them- Jared- asked. He came from Florida, and didn't see a lot of snow normally.

"The snow?" Embry mused. "No… it reminds me of home, and there's nothing good there." He huffed.

Quil snorted. "I can name one good thing." He smirked.

"Not now." Embry muttered before walking away.

Paul Lahote, a native of New York, arched an eyebrow. "The hell is his problem. It's Christmas. He's still acting like we're in the fuckin birds over the sand box or something."

Jacob shook his head. "Q-man just reminded him of the one thing good he left behind when we left three years ago."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "You gonna tell us?" He asked, his southern draw shining through causing his friends to grin. He only rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to debate with them again. Southern boys just did it better- Georgia farm boys in particular did it the best (if you asked him at least).

"Bella Swan." Quil grinned.

"She was a complete book worm and always picked on in school. Police chief's daughter… straight A student… above a 4.0 GPA… I remember him saying she got a 25 on her ACT… something like 2294 out of 2400 on the SAT… freaking smart…" Jacob chuckled at their shocked looks.

"So what happened to her?" Jared wondered.

Quil shrugged. "We signed up together and she left too. Small towns are kind of harsh with no one to watch your back. I think her and Embry still talk sometimes through email though…he doesn't like to think about home so we don't mention too much about it."

"She's on his Facebook page." Jacob mused. "She won't respond to Quil or I.. Her dad would kill her with some of the outfits she's wearing in her pictures."

Paul grinned. "Let us see then! We got time before we get back to the base!"

Quil grinned, pulled out his phone and brought up Embry's Facebook page to find Bella. Jacob and Sam took that time to find Embry standing less than fifty feet away, watching the snow fall. They stood on either side of him, not bothering to say a word, letting him gather his thoughts to him.

"You know I love you two… but sometimes I think I could kill you both." Embry sighed.

Jacob gave him a half smile as his eyes met his friends in the reflection of the window. "We're trying to cheer you up, man. You haven't smiled since we got back stateside."

Sam sighed. "He's right you know. Out of everyone, you're the only one in the squad stayin at the base. It's two weeks before Christmas man. What's wrong? Someone mentioned home and you went from happy to pissed in near ten seconds flat."

Embry swallowed hard. "Mom…. She's uh… she's gone. Quil's dad emailed me. He said he's been taking care of her… your dad too. Dammit… she took off… met some guy in the bar.. She's gone."

Jacob stared, open mouthed in shock. "Just like that?"

"Guess so… guess there's no use pretending to love a son who's not home." He muttered bitterly before heading to the bathrooms.

Sam shook his head. "He had it a lot rougher than he's sayin, didn't he?"

"You have noooo idea." Jacob sighed before walking back to his friends. He pulled Quil aside and told him what happened, the both of them taking a minute to fight down the anger. It wasn't twenty minutes later they were told they'd been cleared for a flight to Fayetteville- just a twenty minute drive from their base.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Bella sighed. A week left to Christmas. She shook her head and wiped the counter down from behind the bar as she watched a couple of the regular patrons coming in for a beer or two. She smiled and laughed with them, teasing them about their addictions when she knew they weren't alcoholics at all. She's been a bar tender at Allies for three years now- ever since she moved to Fayetteville to go to college. Fayetteville State University offered one of the top programs in the country for early childhood education classes, and she'd jumped to move as far away from her past as she could.

"Hey, Miss B, when are you gonna agree to go on a date with my buddy Andy?" A voice teased from one end of the bar.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, moving down towards two of her regulars. She smiled sweetly at one of them- the one blushing. "I told you, Tyler, I'll date Andy when HE asks me on a date. Not you. I know your game, remember?"

Tyler held his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. Just remember good looking, whenever you want to have some fun, all you have to do is ask."

She sighed and shook her head. The regulars were harmless for the most part. She'd found out one night after she'd just started how protective they were of the girls who worked in the bar. She'd also witnessed her first ever bar fight in the same hour.

"Hey, B, can you cover for me? I have to take a phone call. It's my ex… he's… well he's being an ass as usual.. But please?" Her coworker Danielle begged.

Bella nodded. "Go. Have fun." She answered with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not funny." Danielle answered before hurrying out the front door. She apologized when she nearly ran into the group of men walking through the door.

Bella's back was turned as the men took their seat at a table. One of the other waitresses in the bar sauntered over to them and took their order before making her way to fill their drinks. Savannah grinned ear to ear as she told Bella all about the gorgeous specimens of 'man meat' sitting at the corner table. She didn't know that one of those specimens had followed her to the bar and now sat, open mouthed, in shock.

"Hey, Jared… what's wrong dude? You look like you just saw a ghost." Paul mused.

Jared only shook his head. That couldn't be her. No way! "Hey, Jake… that girl you told us about… does she have long brown hair?"

"Yeah… why?" Jacob asked, eying him skeptically.

"Does she have any tattoos?" He asked again.

Jacob shrugged. "Embry, did Bella get any tattoos recently?"

"A grey wolf over her left shoulder. Why?"

Jared shook his head. "I think that's her…"

Six pairs of eyes turned and trained on the single bar tender. Her waist length mahogany hair was pulled into a pony tail to the side of her head, braided over her right shoulder. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed and the head of a grey wolf was visible thanks to the halter top she wore as part of her uniform.

Embry was shocked. "That's…."

"Well damn… she looks good enough to eat." Paul grinned. He barely noticed the group of women a few tables over who giggled and tried to catch his eye.

Embry shook his head slowly. She had definitely filled out in all the right places. Her pictures on Facebook didn't do her nearly enough justice. He noticed too, that she wasn't the same shy book worm he knew in school. She openly flirted with a few men sitting at the bar and even took a shot or two with them.

"Tell me she's not the only one behind the bar…" Quil muttered.

"No.. look, there's the other bar tender." Sam said nodding to the tiny slip of a girl making her way back behind the bar.

Jacob sighed, took a long pull from his beer and stood. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go say hi." He grinned.

It only took Quil a minute before he followed suit. Embry rolled his eyes but stubbornly stayed in his seat. He knew they'd mention him.

"They always like that?" Jared wondered.

Embry chuckled. "Yeah… that's normal for them." He answered, taking a long pull from his beer bottle.

"Hey honey, what can I get you?" Came the question from the blonde headed bar tender after Jacob and Quil sat down at two empty seats. She had yet to look at them.

Jacob smiled at the little blonde- the one who had nearly run into him as he'd been walking in to the bar. "I just wanted to ask you about your coworker."

She frowned. "Did something happen? I apologize for the servers.. Some of them are kind of new still. If you got an order messed up I can replace it." She said finally looking up at them.

"Nothing bad. I promise. It's just… see that girl? I think she's someone I know, but I don't want to look foolish if it's not her." Quil said jumping into the conversation as well.

Danielle studied them, narrowing her eyes at them some. With a sigh, she nodded her head. "Hey, B… come here babe."

Bella turned around and froze. Her eyes widened when she took in the sight of Jacob and Quil. She swallowed hard and wondered just how they'd found her.

"B?" Danielle tried again looking between her coworker and the two men sitting at the bar.

Bella shook her head and walked over to them. "How did you know where I was?" She asked with a glare.

"Well hey, Swan. It's good you see you too." Quil huffed dryly.

Jacob elbowed him. "We're not stalking you if that's what you think. We just got back stateside last week. We're out celebrating with friends." He said nodding to their table.

"You want to come say hi? There's a certain friend who would appreciate it." Quil couldn't help but grin.

Bella gasped. "He's here?"

"B?" Danielle needed to make sure she was alright.

She smiled. "Danielle, these are two of the guys I told you about last year. I went to school with them. Jacob Black and Quil Ateara."

Danielle smiled tightly and nodded. "So you're good?"

"I'm fine. Um… do you mind if I take a quick break though? Just to go say hi?" She asked.

"Oh just go." She said waving her hand. "We're not that busy yet." Danielle grinned.

Bella bit her lip and followed Jacob and Quil over to their table. She blushed and shifted her weight from foot to foot when Embry only chose to stare, even after introductions were made. He looked so much better than he had before they'd graduated. She could even bet he had a girlfriend now.

"Hey Bells." He finally said.

She smiled. "Hey Em…"

"You never told me you lived here…" He said. He didn't mean it to sound accusatory.

Bella shrugged. "I go to Fayetteville State University. Danielle and I have the same classes. Allie is her mom." She offered as her way of explanation.

Embry chuckled. "Same old Bella." He teased.

She shrugged. "I try." She knew what he meant. She'd never been good at telling people much about herself.

"B! I need your help!" Danielle said.

Bella gasped when she saw Danielle standing between two men- already drunk- trying to diffuse an escalading situation. Embry's eyes widened along with his friends as they watched her- all of 5'6" tall showing them both to the door.

"Is it wrong that I'm turned on right now?" Paul grinned.

Embry glared and kicked him under the table. "Lay off Paul."

"You still like her!" Quil crowed. "Dude! Say something!"

Jacob sighed. "Why won't you this time?" He wondered when Embry shook his head again.

"I just found out she lives around here. I haven't even SEEN her in three years! And she's only a friend." He replied, the last part spat out venomously.

Jared sighed and made his way to the bar. He pulled Bella to the side for a few minutes then grinned when she made her way out the front door. With some effort, he hauled Embry to his feet. With more effort he coerced Embry out the front door.

Embry shook his head and rolled his eyes. He nearly jumped when a throat cleared behind him.

"He told me you wanted to talk to me, but I'm guessing that wasn't the case, huh." She said with a small frown.

Embry groaned. "I do… but no, I didn't ask him to have you come out here. My friends are notorious for trying to set me up… now that…" He stopped himself before he could say something embarrassing.

"Now that?" She tried to make him finish his sentence.

He sighed. "Now that we're back stateside it looks like they'll be trying more."

"Oh… I see." Mild disappointment colored her reply.

Embry noticed it. "Hey… how late do you work tonight? Maybe we could get some dinner or something."

"I'm not off until 10. I think you have to be back before then, don't you?" She asked.

He frowned. "Yeah… curfew for us is 2200."

"What?"

He grinned. "Sorry… 10:00." His breath caught as he stared at her. He swallowed thickly when she blushed and looked away.

"Well that bites." She finally muttered.

"I do want to see you, Bella!" He blurted. He winced when she jumped. "Sorry… I… I know it's late in coming, but… I've kind of liked you for a while… seeing you now…" He licked him lower lip, trying to find the right words.

She smiled shyly. "Better late than never. At least I know it's not one sided now."

"You… but… since when?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "Junior year I think. You filled out… and you had all the girls in school hanging on you."

"All of them but you." He grinned.

"They would have chewed me up and spit me out too fast to blink if I admitted I liked you." She nodded.

He shook his head. "They're not here now."

"No, they're not, are they?" She replied with a grin.

His eyes searched hers, looking for any sign of uncertainty. When he found none, he grinned. "So… friends? Or more than friends?"

"Embry…" She chuckled. "I think we've known each other long enough to say we can try to be more than friends."

He shook his head. "I was so wrong…" He mused.

"About?"

"You're not the same old Bella. You're better now." He teased.

She shook her head. "No, I'm still a book worm… still shy sometimes.. Still boring."

"No… see… now I can tell everyone you're MY bookworm." He teased.

Bella grinned. "And now my Christmas isn't so boring either."

"No. And mine isn't so bad." He agreed.

"It's about damn time!" A voice crowed behind them.

Embry only sighed. "Ready for Christmas with these fools?"

"I think I have a week to get used to it." She teased.


End file.
